Quelle semaine !
by ewanna
Summary: Bonnes ou mauvaises, notre existence nous réserve bien souvent des surprises. Et celles-ci peuvent se révéler d'une nature et d'une taille toute particulière, surtout lorsque l'on se retrouve aux côtés d'un joueur de foot aussi célèbre que séduisant.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer** : Tous les personnages de Captain Tsubasa appartiennent à Yôichi Takahashi, les autres sont issus de mon imagination...

* * *

« - Au fait, tu ne m'as jamais racontée...

- Quoi donc ?

- ...comment vous vous êtes rencontrés tous les deux ?

- Humm... »

Je connais Karl depuis longtemps. Enfin, « connais » c'est une façon de parler, parce qu'à l'époque on faisait davantage se croiser que de bavarder. Il faut dire que trop de choses nous tenaient alors à distance.

1/ D'abord notre sexe. Ben oui ! Si aujourd'hui, c'est l'une des composantes qui nous a permis de nous...rapprocher (désolée papa), à l'époque – et à cet âge – les garçons jouaient de leur côté et les filles du leur.

2/ L'âge justement. Lui : 11 ans, et moi : 15 ! Autant dire que je n'étais pas hormonalement disposée à m'intéresser à un gamin, et à personne d'autre d'ailleurs - ayant conservée mon style « garçon manqué » un bon moment. Gamin certes, mais déjà très populaire et à l'évidence très prometteur niveau « gueule d'ange tombeur de tout ce qui bouge ». Cependant bien trop jeune pour une fille de mon âge...enfin, ça, c'est mon avis. Parce qu'Andrea, elle, malgré d'être née la même année que moi, ne voyait pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout, les choses de la même façon.

- Franchement, il est trop mignon ! s'extasiait-elle à longueur de temps dès que ses yeux embués se posaient sur le petit prodige. Ooooh ! Je mettrais bien une option sur lui !

- T'es indécente, lui rétorquais-je – à la longue – machinalement, mais amusée. Et puis franchement, non-seulement ça m'étonnerait qu'un garçon comme lui s'intéresse un jour à des filles comme nous, et ce, encore moins à son âge où il n'a que le foot et papa et maman dans sa vie.

C'est vrai que Karl-Heinz, malgré les innombrables opportunités qui s'offraient à lui, n'était pas du genre à frimer (en tout cas, pas encore). Son genre ? Passer plus de temps à jouer au foot qu'à s'intéresser à ses devoirs, et à rester en famille au moindre temps libre plutôt que de traîner dans les rues (mais à 11 ans, ça se comprend un peu).

3/ Notre statut respectif aussi. Lui, fils d'ancien footballeur star reconverti en entraîneur avec plus ou moins de succès, moi, fille de l'intendant. Je traduis, mon père était à l'époque « l'homme à tout faire » pour tout ce qui touchait au terrain de foot du club hambourgeois où jouait alors Karl. Il m'arrivait donc fréquemment de me rendre dans ce sanctuaire pour y retrouver mon père (et davantage encore depuis la mort de ma mère) où j'en profitais pour lui donner un coup de main en installant les plots, cerceaux, ballons et autre attirail nécessaire aux entraînements...et faire occasionnellement mes devoirs. C'est là que je croisais le plus souvent Karl, et qu'il me croisait également. Avait-il à l'époque la même perception de moi que moi de lui ? Je n'en sais rien. Parce qu'on ne se parlait pas vraiment, et n'était de toute façon pas assez intime pour me faire une idée là-dessus. Je l'aimais bien, c'est tout. Il était...attachant à sa façon.

Les années sont passées et les automatismes de nos quotidiens ont perduré. Comme je m'en étais doutée – et comme toutes les filles des alentours l'avaient volubilement remarqué – Karl est devenu aussi beau que fort. Et tandis que ma vie d'étudiante démarrait, lui, s'apprêtait à quitter le club de Hambourg pour poursuivre son aventure extraordinaire dans le prestigieux club du Bayern de Munich...

Mon attachement pour ce gamin qui n'avait, à mes yeux, fait que grandir en taille – alors qu'à l'évidence, sa maturation avait toûché bien d'autres domaines chez lui que les centimètres - et j'en veux pour preuve tous ces magazines...people (pas sportifs hein !) que mes collègues de cours (au féminin pluriel s'il vous plaît) lisaient avec avidité afin de découvrir qui était la dernière starlette à la mode à avoir été « croquée » par le champion – heu...où j'en étais moi...? Ah oui ! donc, mon attachement pour ce gamin m'avait néanmoins incitée à aller le saluer une dernière fois au stade avant qu'il ne décolle pour Munich.

Nos au revoir n'eurent rien de déchirant, de toûchant ou quoi que ce soit. Pas de fioriture, pas de coup de foudre incongru. Juste un : « Hé! Karl ! », qui fit se retourner le garçon, suivi d'un : « Bonne chance pour ta carrière. » très sobre, auquel il m'a répondue : « Merci beaucoup » avec un joli sourire.

Point barre. Il s'en est allé poursuivre sa carrière sous d'autres cieux et moi, sous les toles de ma fac...


	2. Trois ans

Trois ans. Trois ans déjà que j'arpentais les couloirs de la fac, où je menais ma petite existence d'allemande moyenne, que mes études de botanique se passaient plutôt bien et que s'approchait désormais à grands pas l'heure fatidique de la spécialisation, moment stratégique où il me faudrait choisir entre telle orientation plutôt qu'une autre.

Trois ans que Karl jouait au Bayern où son talent avait explosé. Là encore, les magazines (mais cette fois, sportifs) offraient trop souvent de premières pages au Kaiser (comme il était déjà surnommé par ses fans) pour l'ignorer ou le mettre en doute. Mais les publications « peoplesques » n'étaient pas en reste. Car le blondinet de ses dames, sans tomber dans l'extravagance des chanteurs de rock (pardon pour eux, ils ne le sont peut-être pas tous), continuait à se maintenir dans le « Top ten » des sujets les plus vendeurs.

Je me suis toujours bien gardée de mentionner le fait que j'avais, à une époque lointaine, côtoyé le garçon. Andrea avait bien lancé plusieurs fois le fait, mais mon mutisme ou semblant de désintéressement à ce sujet les avait (les = collègues, toutes catégories confondues) découragés de me questionner là-dessus. Je crois même qu'ils ont fini par penser que tout ça n'était que fausses rumeurs, et qu'Andrea avait simplement voulu faire sa maligne (pardon pour toi, cette fois-ci Andrea). En réalité, je n'avais pas occulté cette période et en étais encore moins devenue blasée. Mais...c'était mon petit jardin secret. Je dois reconnaître que j'éprouvais toujours un petit sentiment de tendresse quand je repensais à Karl. Mais c'était il y a si longtemps. Tant de choses s'étaient passées depuis. Je conservais de lui un joli souvenir...et lui, probablement rien du tout ! Alors, autant ne pas polémiquer à ce sujet. Mes plantes, mes études et mes copines. Avec tout ça, j'avais de quoi faire et être heureuse.

Mon père ? Non, non, il allait bien, il n'était pas mort. Cela faisait juste...heu...et ben trois ans aussi que mon papounet adoré avait déménagé. Une nouvelle vie ? Naaaaan ! À un âge proche de la retraite, ce brave homme s'était vu honoré par le seul et unique employeur à qui il avait consacré sa vie (autrement dit, le consortium propriétaire d'un nombre scandaleux de stades), par l'obtention d'un nouveau poste, toujours dans le même secteur, mais avec des conditions de travail (et un salaire) nettement plus agréable qu'à Hambourg. Où ça ? la bonne blague...à Munich !

Trois ans qu'il continuait à s'occuper de son terrain, à le bichonner, à veiller à sa manière sur les joueurs, mais sous d'autres cieux lui aussi.

Mais...nan, nan. Je vous vois venir. Cela ne faisait pas trois ans que je pouvais ainsi continuer à « observer » Karl impunément (je vous l'aurais dit sinon). Non.

Bien que mes études manquaient cruellement de temps de repos, je m'arrangeais néanmoins toujours pour aller voir régulièrement mon père à Munich, mais...exclusivement en périodes de trêves – estivales et hivernales. Ooooh, je ne dis pas qu'en faisant un petit effort, je n'aurais pas trouvé le moyen d'y aller à une période où il était occupé sur sa pelouse, mais...je ne préférais pas. Pourquoi ? ça va venir...

* * *

Sauf que cette année-là, contrairement aux autres, j'avais prévu de partir en vacances quelques jours avec un groupe de copains de fac. Ça serait non-seulement très joyeux, mais également une sympathique façon de nous dire « au revoir » avant que chacun ne rejoigne l'université qui répondait le mieux à ses attentes. Ainsi, plutôt que de me présenter à cheval entre juillet et août, je débarquais à Munich dès les premiers jours des grandes vacances d'été.

- Ça ne t'embête pas si je viens un peu plus tôt cette fois-ci ? ai-je demandé à mon père.  
- Mais non ! Il ne manquerait plus que ça, m'a-t-il répondue en rigolant. Tu arrives quand ?  
- Lundi matin. Tu seras à la maison ?  
- Ah non. S'il y en a qui n'ont déjà plus rien à faire, d'autres travaillent toujours, plaisanta-t-il.  
- Mais...ce n'est pas la trêve d'été ?  
- Siiii ! Enfin, pas vraiment, mais oui...Bref, de toute façon, j'ai encore tout mon matériel à ranger et nettoyer. Et puis, le stade sera très certainement bientôt utilisé pour d'autres activités...

Je me suis alors imaginée mon père en train d'astiquer ses ballons (oui, parce qu'il avait un certain goût pour la possession) jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient étincelants...ou jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse un trou dans son torchon - oups : chiffon de laine s'il vous plaît (il ne faut pas rigoler avec le matériel). Heureusement que nous n'avions pas de visiophone, autrement, je me serais encore entendue dire que je ne comprenais rien à son travail !

- Hum...je vois, n'ai-je trouvé qu'à répondre.

Mais le ton employé avait dû trahir le fond de ma pensée car...

- Et bien, tu n'as qu'à passer au stade. C'est devenu assez calme maintenant que la saison est terminée...  
*encore ce pincement exaspérant*  
- ...comme ça, tu verras un peu que je ne fais pas que du rangement !  
- Mais je n'ai jamais dit ça ! me suis-je indignée gentiment.

Aucune réponse de l'intéressé. J'ai continué à parler pour meubler un peu et faire disparaître le semblant d'embarras qui perçait dans mon inconscient.

- Bon...on fait comment pour te trouver ? Je demande au gardien ?  
- Au concierge, me reprit-il comme un bon instit (qu'il n'aurait jamais pu être).  
- Ouais, ça va ! C'est pas un Hilton non-plus. Bon aller, bisous et à lundi !  
- Je t'embrasse ma chérie.

J'ai raccroché presqu'en nage. Malheur ! Ça promettait cette semaine à venir.

Ouais...ça promettait sacrément même...

* * *

**Note** : _Salut ! J'espère que cette suite vous aura donné l'envie de lire le prochain chapitre, que j'ai mis en ligne en même temps – dans la mesure où il était prêt ;) .  
__Donc, à de suite ! (oui, ça y est, Karl va arriver...^^)_


	3. Arrivée sur Munich

**Note** : _Et voilà le troisième ! Bonne lecture ^^ !_

* * *

Je suis arrivée le lundi matin comme prévu. Je suis passée par la maison où j'ai laissé mon sac et ai ensuite filé directement au stade pour y retrouver mon père.

Ça m'a fait bizarre de me trouver devant cet édifice. Géant. Pourtant, celui de Hambourg n'avait pas grand chose à lui envier...Mais, était-ce dû au prestige du Bayern ? En tout cas, je fus impressionnée avant même d'y avoir mis un pied.

On m'y a laissée vadrouiller assez librement jusqu'à ce que je repère un panneau indiquant l'accès au terrain (accessoirement accompagné d'une mention : « Réservé au personnel autorisé », qui m'a faite froncer les sourcils) que je comptais emprunter avant que le gardien (pardon, le concierge) m'intercepte au vol.

- Excusez-moi mademoiselle, me dit-il poliment mais fermement. Je peux vous aider ?  
- Heu...oui. Je suis venue retrouver mon père qui travaille ici et il m'a dit que je pouvais...

La fin de ma phrase fut gestuelle. Une espèce de « tu vois ce que je veux dire...il m'a dit de venir alors je pensais avoir l'autorisation... »

- Et vous êtes ? s'est aussitôt renseigné l'homme à qui il manquait cette information relativement cruciale.  
- Pardon !

Quelle gourde parfois. Qui aurait cru que mes professeurs me qualifiaient d'élève vive et intelligente...?

- Je m'appelle Anja Bauër et je suis la fille de...  
- Aaaah ! s'extasia l'homme. La fille de Markus, bien sûr !

À croire que mon père était devenu une sorte de légende vivante (peut-être avait-il développé une lotion magique pour faire pousser le gazon plus vite, et qui lui avait valu une notoriété encore inconnue sur Hambourg ?). Mais en fait, non, c'était plus simple.

- Il m'a dit que sa fille devait venir pour les vacances, et qu'elle ferait probablement un saut ici pour le voir, m'expliqua le concierge. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il ait une aussi jolie fille.

Heu...pervers ou flatteur...?

- Wouaff...ça c'est subjectif, ai-je marmonné avec une onomatopée digne de l'aboiement d'un chien centenaire qui demanderait sa gamelle.

Bon, je ne suis pas à proprement parler un cageot, mais pas un top model non-plus. J'ai mon petit succès comme tout le monde quoi...N'empêche, je me suis sentie un peu rougir quand même (qu'est-ce que je n'aime pas les compliments ! et qu'est-ce que je ne les ai jamais aimés d'ailleurs...)

- Et donc..., ai-je continué doucement. Pour rejoindre mon père...c'est par où ?  
- Alors, c'est pas compliqué...

Nan ! C'est toujours compliqué quand ça commence par ces mots-là !

- ...vous passez par là, vous descendez les escaliers et vous prenez à droite, dit-il tout fier de ses explications.

Mmoui, a priori, même pour une championne de l'orientation comme moi (ironique), ça devrait aller.

- Merci !

* * *

Et en effet, après la pénombre masquée par un éclairage artificiel, je distinguais enfin la clarté naturelle qui inondait ce jour-là le ciel munichois...et distinguais aussi par la même occasion, pas mal de bruit en provenance de ce qui devait logiquement être le terrain.

Pas inquiète pour deux sous, j'ai alors simplement songé que, comme me l'avais indiquée mon père, le terrain était déjà en service pour les activités extra-footballistiques. Je me suis donc engouffrée dans ce halo de lumière, sentant mon pied se poser sur le premier carré de gazon amoureusement entretenu par mon paternel...et me suis retrouvée devant un groupe, une équipe plutôt, qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une équipe de football. Impressionnant ce qu'elle en était proche : le nombre de garçons qui couraient (enfin, trottinaient autour du terrain) comme s'ils étaient en cours d'échauffement, les maillots identiques à ceux du Bayern (même si je ne suis pas classée dans la catégorie « groupie » ou « supporteur de choc », j'ai quelques notions quand même). Et puis, je ne sais pas, ces hommes droits en survêtement assorti aux maillots près des bancs de touche, ce monde dans les tribunes qui manifestait tant de plaisir à voir courir des hommes autour d'un terrain...

Mon père aurait-il oublié de me dire quelque chose comme : « Je travaille toujours et les entraînements ne sont pas encore terminés non-plus... » ? Aller savoir...

* * *

J'étais là, plantée comme un bout de bois, mon regard braqué sur ce groupe de coureurs, en train de réaliser tout ce que ça risquait d'entraîner, lorsque pour la deuxième fois en trop peu de temps, je me suis faite plaquer au passage.

- Excusez-moi, m'interpella une voix nettement plus autoritaire que la dernière fois.

Il s'avéra que la voix en question appartenait à l'un des hommes en survêtement dont j'avais déjà remarqué la présence, mais qui me tournait alors le dos. Là par contre, il était face à moi et j'ai instantanément pu lire dans son regard que ma présence à cet endroit n'était pas vraiment souhaitée.

- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici et qui vous a laissé accéder au stade ?

Aïe ! L'ami de mon père risquait de se faire souffler dans les bronches – et moi de me faire vite fait-bien fait expédier hors de cette section « réservée au personnel autorisé ».

- Heu..., ai-je bafouillé impressionnée, pardon mais...je venais seulement voir quelqu'un et c'est le monsieur à l'entrée qui m'a laissée passer.

Alors là pour le coup, entre mon débit chevrotant, mon teint que je devinais écarlate et la mine ironiquement amusée de mon interlocuteur, je ne me donnais pas plus de trente secondes pour être virée comme toute bonne « groupie prête à tout pour approcher son idole » qui se respecte.

Mais...quel soulagement. Quelqu'un vint à ma rescousse ! Mon père ? Non. Zorro ? Non-plus. Non, Franck Schneider en personne – que j'avais eu la joie de rencontrer en même temps que sa progéniture à l'époque où il officiait lui-même comme entraîneur à Hambourg, et qui n'avait pu se retenir de venir voir ce qu'il se passait de notre côté.

La seule chose que j'ai vu de lui dans un premier temps, c'est sa tête qui immergea d'une manière un peu saugrenue de derrière l'épaule aussi massive que décourageante de l'inconnu qui me tenait en joue. D'abord intrigué, son regard s'est soudain éclairé en même temps que son visage lorsqu'il m'a reconnue (malgré les années passées...).

- Anja ! s'est-il exclamé trop ravi pour ne pas faire baisser la garde à son collègue. Et bien, ça fait longtemps dis-moi ! Comment vas-tu ?

Une seconde pour me remettre de mes émotions, et je pus enfin ouvrir la bouche pour laisser ressortir toute la gratitude que j'éprouvais alors pour cet homme. Il m'avait toujours semblée disponible et gentil, mais là, je l'adorais carrément.

- Je vais bien merci. Bonjour monsieur Schneider...

Honnêtement, je ne savais pas trop quoi dire. Mon teint rougeoyant ne m'avait toujours pas quittée et malgré que l'atmosphère se soit considérablement détendue, je n'aspirais plus qu'à une chose : rejoindre mon père après ce parcours du combattant !

- J'ignorais qu'il y avait encore des entraînements, me suis-je excusée platement. Sinon, je ne me serais pas permise de débarquer comme ça, en pleine séance...  
- Mais ne t'inquiète pas, me rassura l'entraîneur. Il n'y aucun problème. Tu es venue voir ton père, c'est ça ?

J'ai simplement hoché la tête, un peu gênée.

- Pour le trouver, tu n'as qu'à longer le terrain sur la gauche. Son bureau se trouve tout au bout...sur la gauche donc, m'indiqua l'homme avec un sourire affectueux.  
- Merci beaucoup, ai-je bafouillé une dernière fois en guise de remerciements et d'excuses avant de m'empresser, sans avoir l'air suspecte non-plus, de suivre ces indications et de m'éloigner des deux hommes qui avaient alors reporté leur attention sur leurs joueurs.

Ces derniers achevaient justement leur dernier tour de piste. Et comme si tout ce que je venais de vivre n'était pas suffisant, je m'apprêtais maintenant à croiser le groupe dans lequel se trouvait immanquablement Karl...

* * *

**Note** : _Re...Voilà pour aujourd'hui ^^ !_  
_Bonne continuation à tous et merci pour vos lectures ;) !_


	4. Retrouvailles

Baisser la tête ? La garder droite et bien digne ? Jeter un œil au bon moment pour voir comment ça s'annonçait ? Que faire...?

Le groupe s'étirait sur plusieurs mètres et entre ces têtes dodelinant au rythme du pas de course, je l'ai brièvement entraperçu – il était en fin de peloton. Mais lui, m'avait-il vue ? Et s'il m'avait vue, m'avait-il reconnue ? Pour l'intérêt qu'on s'était toujours porté l'un pour l'autre...

Moi bien sûr, entre les photos parues dans les journaux et les retransmissions de matches à la télé où l'on pouvait le voir transpirer sur un terrain, il m'aurait été difficile de ne pas le reconnaître. Mais lui...? En tout cas, s'il ne s'apprêtait pas à montrer un intérêt particulier pour ma petite personne, ses partenaires, eux, me gratifièrent – en bons comiques dragueurs qu'ils étaient – de quelques sourires, regards ou petits mots doucettement entreprenants.

J'ai alors préféré m'arrêter de marcher pour les laisser passer (et mieux amortir la vague). Mais dans la mesure où j'avais tourné mon regard vers eux quand ils m'ont saluée...fatalement, j'ai aussi croisé celui de Karl. Karl qui marqua un temps d'arrêt, et ce, dans tous les sens du terme, puisqu'il a immédiatement ralenti sa course, pour s'arrêter à mon niveau, où il m'a regardée d'abord intrigué (on aurait pu dessiner un rouage de réflexion au-dessus de sa tête dans une bande dessinée) avant d'afficher un air indéniablement content.

- Anja ? m'interrogea-t-il perplexe.

Ooooh...il se rappelait de moi ! et même de mon prénom ! Aller, il fallait dire quelque chose maintenant.

- Salut Karl. T'as l'air en forme...

Le garçon m'a furtivement détaillée d'un rapide coup d'œil, pour afficher ensuite un plus grand sourire.

- Ouais, ça va. Ça a l'air d'aller toi aussi.

Il s'est passé une main derrière la nuque (ce qui généralement trahi un certain malaise chez les garçons – les filles ne font jamais de trucs pareils, elles). Droit devant moi, dans son maillot de footeux – tenue dans laquelle je l'ai quasiment toujours vu – les joues rosées par sa course, il était toujours aussi...attachant. Je n'avais pas trouvé bon de répondre à son compliment. Ce n'était pas la peine, ça se voyait que j'allais bien.

- Comment ça se fait...que...? dit-il ensuite.

Plutôt que des rouages, maintenant, ce sont des points d'interrogation que je voyais apparaître au-dessus de ses cheveux, toujours aussi blonds. Véritable question ou astuce pour savoir si j'étais venue lui demander la faveur d'un autographe ?

- Je suis venue voir mon père, répondis-je, soulagée d'aborder un sujet que je maîtrisais.  
- Ah oui ! dit-il en se mettant à rire mais...en se frottant encore plus derrière la nuque. C'est vrai...j'avais oublié...

Ben non, je n'étais « vraiment » pas une groupie attitrée.

Heu...ceci-dit, la conversation tournait un tantinet court. Il faut dire aussi que nous n'étions absolument pas habitués à blagouiller durant des heures, et n'avions donc pas de temps à rattraper.

- Karl !

Tiens ? Schneider père : « Le retour ».

- Tu compteras fleurette plus tard ! Ramène-toi !

Ah ça, c'était pas sympa ! C'était même très gênant comme remarque. Du coup, Karl et moi nous sommes regardés en se demandant un peu ce qu'on faisait là et avons préféré aller là où on devait plus logiquement être. On se tournait déjà le dos, chacun partant de son côté, quand,

- Hé Anja !...Qu'est-ce que tu fais après l'entraînement ? me demanda-t-il soudain - alors que je ne pensais plus entendre sa voix.  
- Heu...rien de particulier, lui avouai-je après m'être retournée. Je crois que mon père reste toujours un peu plus tard pour tout ranger, alors...  
- Ça te dit qu'on se voit ? On pourra discuter plus tranquillement.

Il m'avait dit ça en lançant un regard sarcastique vers son groupe. Je suis restée un peu bête. De quoi voulait-il qu'on parle ? Après, avec tous les souvenirs communs qu'on avait, il y aurait bien de quoi meubler la conversation.

- Oui...oui, si tu veux, dis-je un peu prise au dépourvu. Alors, bon entraînement...  
- Merci !

* * *

Il est ensuite parti sur la droite rejoindre son équipe, tandis que j'ai enfin pu atteindre le bureau tant convoité. À ce propos, plutôt que de bureau, j'aurais davantage qualifié le lieu de local technique. Mais bon, je ne dirai rien. Je n'allais pas me braquer mon père avant même de lui avoir dit « bonjour » (il devenait tellement susceptible sur ses vieux jours). Et en parlant du loup, mes yeux sont ensuite tombés sur lui. Il était attablé, l'air apparemment concentré, devant un catalogue d'outillage.

- Hello ! me suis-je exclamée avec bonne humeur.  
- Anja ! fit-il en même temps qu'il se leva. Te voilà enfin ! Comment vas-tu ma grande ?  
- Et ben ça va.

On s'était parlé au téléphone seulement quelques jours plus tôt, mais ça faisait de longues semaines qu'il ne m'avait pas vue.

Il m'a montrée un peu tout son bazar (autant dire, pas grand chose) : un petit bureau agrémenté de deux chaises (sans prétention) supportant un ordinateur et une armoire métallique pleine de tiroirs, puis s'est replongé dans son problème du jour : trouver une nouvelle tondeuse auto-portée car la dernière en date venait de rendre l'âme.

* * *

La séance touchait à sa fin, mais je ne m'étais guère montrée durant tout son temps. Je ne sais pas...j'avais dans l'idée que lorsque Karl m'avait proposée de bavarder avec lui après l'entraînement, il l'avait certes pensé sur le coup, mais seulement sur le coup. Peut-être avait-il déjà oublié ma présence ici, ou plus simplement avait-il autre chose de prévu en cette fin d'après-midi. Alors afin de ne pas m'imposer si sa première idée se trouvait être maintenant gênante pour lui, je m'étais cantonnée aux abords du bureau paternel.

C'est sans doute pour cette raison que je fus aussi surprise que ravie de le voir apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte de la petite pièce, une bonne dizaine de minutes après que tous les joueurs aient déserté le terrain. Il salua alors amicalement mon père - sans doute pour la seconde fois de la journée (les deux se suivant finalement depuis quelques années, il s'était établi un lien un peu particulier entre eux), puis m'invita à le suivre.

* * *

- Alors..., tu as envie qu'on aille prendre un verre en ville, ou au Club House...? me proposa-t-il aimablement.

Je n'avais rien prévu de tel et préférais rester ici pour le moment.

- Et si tu me faisais plutôt faire le tour du propriétaire...? lui proposais-je avec un grand sourire.

Il parut d'abord surpris de ma réponse, mais l'accepta sans rechigner.

- Ok, c'est parti.  
- Anja ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Ah ah ! Mon papounet en pleine action – même Karl eut un petit rictus éloquent.

- Karl va me faire visiter...  
- Je ne tarde pas à partir moi après, ronchonna-t-il en regardant sa montre.  
- Ben, c'est pas grave ça. Je prendrais le bus s'il le faut...

Échange de regards et nouveau ronchonnement.

- ...et je ne rentrerai pas tard, promis, dis-je en levant ma main droite avec un grand sourire.


	5. Bavardages

C'était vraiment grand cet endroit. Tout en découvrant les différentes salles (gym., musculation, soins), les vestiaires (vides à cette heure-là) et autres terrains annexes, on en a profité pour discuter un peu de tout, de rien...pour s'échanger des nouvelles sur les gens que l'on connaissait tous les deux.

Un bon moment après, on en avait quasiment terminé de la visite guidée. Ne restait plus que les gradins qui donnaient une vue imprenable sur le terrain principal. D'où je me trouvais, j'ai pu voir que la porte du bureau de mon père était fermée. Il était donc déjà parti. J'ai consulté ma montre : 18h15. Faisant appel à ma mémoire, je me suis souvenue qu'il y avait un bus à 18h30 et un autre à 19h00. C'est celui-là que je comptais prendre pour rentrer à une heure « raisonnable ».

On s'est assis dans les tribunes, au hasard des bancs qui s'étiraient devant nous. C'était bizarre. Un tel lieu d'ordinaire si bruyant. Mais là du coup, avec ce silence...

- Alors...qu'est-ce que tu fais maintenant ? m'a-t-il demandée. Comme études je veux dire.  
- Je suis en botanique.

Mais pensant qu'il ne s'agissait pas forcément-là de son sujet de prédilection, j'ai abrégé un peu les explications.

- ...et du coup, j'ai encore une semaine pour me décider de l'endroit où je vais poursuivre l'année prochaine. J'ai plusieurs possibilités.  
- qui sont...?  
- Berlin, Brème ou Munich.  
- Ça serait pas mal Munich non ? me lança-t-il tout sourire. En plus, tu retrouverais ton père comme ça.  
- Tu plaisantes j'espère ? répliquais-je d'un œil torve. Maintenant que j'ai pris mes habitudes, y compris celle d'avoir mon p'tit chez moi, je ne me vois absolument pas retourner vivre avec lui. C'est un coup à se taper dessus au bout d'une semaine !

Mon air dépité l'a fait éclater de rire. C'était bizarre comme ambiance. Car après tout, avec Karl nous n'avions jamais rien eu en commun - si ce n'est de se rendre sur un terrain de foot...mais là encore, avec des occupations différentes. Et voilà qu'on se retrouvait là, à discuter tranquillement, sans retenu de tout ce qui nous passait par la tête, comme deux vieux copains que nous n'avions jamais été...Certainement qu'après tant d'années, de nombreuses différences s'étaient amoindries pour finir par disparaître.

- Et toi au fait, contrattaquais-je, tu habites toujours chez tes parents ?  
- Non, dit-il avec un petit mouvement de tête. J'ai mon appartement...

Que je me suis retenue de qualifier éventuellement de garçonnière.

- ...mais bon, je passe quand même les voir assez souvent, m'avoua-t-il.

Ah ! Ça c'était le Karl que je connaissais : avec des liens familiaux indestructibles.

- En tout cas, ça à l'air de bien se passer ici pour toi, non ? rembrayais-je plus sérieusement.  
- Oui, ça tourne vraiment bien. L'équipe, le championnat, les compétitions internationales...c'est cool, ça roule.

Son regard s'orienta alors vers le stade. Ce stade qui était toute sa vie. Là où il avait passé tant d'heures – et où il en passerait encore tellement. Il parut rêveur - ce que je n'eus aucune difficulté à comprendre : quand on vit aussi pleinement sa passion...

Finalement, j'étais contente d'être là. D'abord un peu dubitative, partager ce petit moment m'aura apportée au bout du compte, une douce sensation de bien-être.

- Oui, c'est une bonne chose pour toi, commentais-je. Et puis, je suis contente d'avoir un peu de tes nouvelles.

Il tourna alors son visage vers moi et me fixa.

- Bien sûr, j'en ai toujours plus ou moins eu par la télé ou mon père, ajoutais-je avant qu'il ne s'imagine que je débarquais d'une planète où le nom de Karl-Heinz Schneider était inconnu. Mais venant directement de toi, c'est différent...En tout cas, c'est sacrément inattendu !

Alors que ma propre réflexion m'a faite rire, lui, n'a rien dit. Et après quelques instants de silence, il a eu cette réflexion étrange :

- Dis-moi, depuis combien de temps ton père travaille ici ?  
- Heu...trois ans. Pourquoi ?

Mais il n'a pas répondu à ma question.

- Et en trois ans, tu n'es jamais venue le voir ?

Au ton qu'il a employé, même moi, j'ai deviné qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse. Mais apparemment, il voulait me le faire dire.

- Bien sûr que si ! Mais pourq...  
- Et en trois ans, il ne t'est jamais venue une seule fois à l'idée de venir ici ? Les nouvelles en direct, tu aurais pu les avoir beaucoup plus tôt, non ?

Il y avait presque du reproche dans son intonation. Pourtant, avec les rapports que nous entretenions auparavant, je ne me l'imaginais pas un seul instant impatient de me revoir. Était-ce son orgueil qui se pointait après avoir constater que quelqu'un aurait pu volontairement l'éviter ? Non, pas avec le petit sourire en coin qu'il afficha soudain. C'était plus de la taquinerie. Pourtant, cette taquinerie a eu un effet inattendu sur moi.

Cela faisait des années qu'on ne me questionnait plus au sujet « du blond » parce que j'avais mis un point d'honneur à ne rien dire. D'abord, je ne pensais pas avoir quoi que ce soit d'intéressant à raconter, et puis, tout ça ne regardait que moi de toute façon. De plus, en dehors de son extraordinaire faculté à savoir si bien se servir de ses pieds, j'ai toujours préféré me dire que Karl était un garçon comme les autres...digne de l'intérêt qui allait avec. Ces raisons à mon silence m'avaient toujours parfaitement convenue et je m'en étais toujours parfaitement contentée. Pourtant, cette plaisanterie anodine m'a forcée, pour la première fois, à être davantage honnête avec moi-même...

Ainsi, lorsqu'est venu le moment de répondre à sa boutade, il m'a été impossible de ne pas la prendre au premier degré...et de ne pas me sentir mal à l'aise.

- Quoi...? m'a-t-il fait en me donnant un petit coup de coude - parfaitement décontracté lui par-contre.

Donc, non-content de me voir afficher cette mine embarrassée, il en a rajouté une couche, histoire d'enfoncer un peu plus le clou. Charmant...

- Et bien, dis-je avec une petite grimace, si tu veux tout savoir...en dehors du fait que mes vacances tombaient généralement durant les trêves..je préférais ne pas venir ici...  
- Pourquoi ? m'a-t-il demandée interloqué. Tu avais peur qu'on te refuse l'accès ?

Il s'est gentiment moqué, mais je n'y ai pas répondu. À ce moment-là, je m'interrogeais plus sur le bien fondé de lui dire vraiment ce qu'il en était. Mais comme après tout, nous n'avions pas de liens particuliers, je ne prenais pas grand risque à le vexer - surtout que ce que je m'apprêtais à lui dire était au final plutôt flatteur. Mais bon, étant davantage soucieuse que lui de ménager son éventuelle susceptibilité, l'idée d'un malentendu m'avait quand même effleurée...

- Non, dis-je finalement. En réalité...je ne voulais pas venir ici...parce que tu y étais.  
- ...

Premier blanc (agrémenté d'un magnifique levé de sourcils). J'ai soupiré, mais sans me démonter.

- C'est vrai que j'avais de tes nouvelles par d'autres et que tout semblait aller bien pour toi...Mais justement, par rapport à certaines choses que je n'avais pas pu ne pas entendre...j'avais peur que tu ais changé.  
- ...

Deuxième blanc (marqué par un froncement de sourcil – le garçon commençait-il à comprendre ?).

- J'ai conservé de toi l'image d'un petit garçon gentil, obsédé par son sport préféré et attaché à ses parents...

Je me suis alors risquée à lui jeter un œil, histoire de me faire une idée sur la façon dont il prenait les choses, et j'ai simplement constaté que Karl-Heinz se montrait particulièrement attentif.

- ...j'avais peur qu'en venant ici et en te voyant dans ton quotidien, sans les déformations ou autres paillettes des médias, je ne découvre qu'un type prétentieux et imbuvable, transformé par sa vie de « star ». Je n'avais pas envie de prendre ce risque, tu comprends ? Ça aurait brisé l'image que j'avais de toi et...je n'y tenais pas.

À la fin de ma phrase, je l'ai regardé avec un petit sourire, espérant son indulgence pour l'avoir imaginé imbuvable (pour le côté prétentieux, il faudrait encore attendre, je venais à peine de le revoir). Il a soupiré un peu fort, s'est gratté la tête (ça, c'est le signe de la réflexion – chez les hommes et les femmes je crois) et m'a rendue mon sourire.

- Donc...pas trop déçue ? m'a-t-il demandée espiègle.  
- Non, pas du tout ! ai-je reconnu, très soulagée. Et finalement, mis à part deux ou trois choses, tu es resté le même.  
- Quelles choses ?

Son regard est soudain devenu pétillant. Et j'allais lui expliquer mon point de vue...lorsque son portable a sonné. Il a aussitôt dégainé son téléphone, consulté l'écran, soupiré une nouvelle fois, et m'a fait un petit signe de tête en guise d'excuse pour l'interruption de notre conversation. Il a répondu à l'appel.


	6. Une belle surprise

- Bonsoir.

- Oui je sais, mais finalement ça ne sera pas possible.

- Je sais, je sais...Écoute, je te vois demain d'accord ?

- Oui, bonne soirée.

Alors là, moment de solitude. Très gros moment. J'ai eu cette pénible intuition que malgré de m'avoir proposée de rester un petit moment avec lui ici, Karl avait bel et bien déjà autre chose de prévu ce soir-là ailleurs. L'avait-il oublié, ou par gentillesse (ou vis-à-vis de mon père), ne s'était-il pas senti de revenir sur sa proposition ? En tout cas, je me suis sentie à cet instant un peu comme le beau gros cheveux flottant dans l'assiette de soupe.

Karl a remis son portable dans sa poche et a fait comme si de rien n'était. Il s'est tourné vers moi avec cette même décontraction d'avant le coup de fil et,

- Alors...? a-t-il repris. Qu'est-ce qui a changé chez moi ?  
- Tu avais quelque chose de prévu ce soir, n'est-ce pas ?

C'était indiscret, je le savais. Mais je me suis tellement sentie responsable d'une future dispute (oui, parce que la probabilité qu'il s'agisse d'une petite-amie à qui il aurait, par ma faute, posé un lapin, semblait assez forte...bien que pas vérifiée non-plus), que je n'ai pas pu me retenir de lui demander. Heureusement, il ne s'en est pas offusqué. Au contraire, il a fait de son mieux pour me mettre à nouveau à l'aise.

- Nooon, t'inquiète. En tout cas, rien d'important, crois-moi, a-t-il ajouté devant mon regard insistant.  
- Bien..., ai-je murmuré (mais pas convaincue).  
- Bon alors, s'impatientait-il. Tu ne veux pas m'dire ?

J'ai eu besoin d'un petit temps de pause pour revenir à mes moutons, mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sourire devant son regard insistant d'enfant à qui on aurait promis une surprise qui se faisait attendre.

- Oh ! C'est rien de grave ou de méchant hein ! l'ai-je averti. Juste que...et bien d'abord, concrètement, maintenant, tu es plus grand que moi. Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens, mais quand tu es parti de Hambourg, on avait à peu près la même taille, mais j'étais un poil plus grande...  
- Les garçons poussent plus longtemps et plus tard que les filles, commenta-t-il d'un air docte.  
- Oui, ai-je souri. Et aussi, il y a le fait que...comment dire...

Là, j'étais un peu embêtée, parce que s'agissant de décrire mes sensations, bien abstraites, je craignais de ne pas être très intelligible.

- ...quand tu es parti de Hambourg, tu étais toujours à mes yeux un petit garçon et...  
- Ouiii ! Un petit garçon de seize ans, m'a-t-il coupée ironique.  
- Oui, je sais bien Karl, ai-je soufflé. Seulement moi, à l'époque, quand je te voyais, j'avais toujours l'image de ce gamin de onze ans. Mais aujourd'hui, certainement du fait de ne pas t'avoir vu pendant si longtemps, je te retrouve, mais...c'est comme si tu avais grandi.  
- Mais j'ai grandi !  
- Je le sais que tu as grandi ! Ça se voit quand même, ai-je commencé à rigoler devant son air bougon. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que cette espèce de décalage qu'il y avait alors entre nous à cause de notre différence d'âge, n'est plus aujourd'hui. C'est toujours toi, mais...tu es devenu un homme, tu comprends ? Un bel homme même, ai-je ajouté flatteuse avec un petit sourire malicieux.

Alors que je m'attendais à une réaction du style « le coq qui bombe le torse avant de pousser son cocorico », à l'opposé, Karl m'a regardée attendri. J'aurais même pu jurer avoir vu ses joues légèrement se colorer. Il n'était pas timide quand même ?

- Toi aussi, m'a-t-il alors fait doucement en osant à peine croiser mon regard. Tu...tu es devenue une jolie jeune femme...

Oh ! Il était trop mimi ! Mais j'ai quand même gardé les pieds sur Terre.

- C'est gentil, l'ai-je remercié un peu rosée, mais pas mal à l'aise. Si tu ne le dis pas à toutes les filles que tu croises et que tu es sincère, alors c'est gentil.

Il a étouffé un pouffement, pris un instant de réflexion puis m'a répondue : « Alors, c'est gentil ».

* * *

On est resté quelques minutes silencieux, nos regard orientés vers le terrain de foot (toujours aussi désert). Maintenant que j'y repense, à ce moment-là, je devais être sacrément plus détendue que lui. Et ce, certainement parce que je n'attendais rigoureusement rien de notre improbable rencontre, et que décemment, je n'imaginais pas Karl pouvant faire parti de mon quotidien (ou moi du sien d'ailleurs). Ainsi, j'ai su prendre tout le bon de ce moment.

Je ne vois que ça, parce que d'ordinaire quand quelqu'un (même le plus inconnu des inconnus) me fait un compliment, je vire pivoine et marmonne toujours un truc, histoire de lui faire prendre conscience de son ineptie.

A cet instant, j'ai eu l'impression qu'on était arrivé au bout de notre discussion. Alors histoire de faire quelque chose, j'ai regardé ma montre et en ai eu des sueurs froides : 18h53 ! Jamais de la vie je ne parviendrais à traverser le complexe, remonter le parking et une partie de l'avenue pour arriver à temps à l'arrêt de bus ! En tout cas, une chose certaine : ce n'était pas en restant plantée là que j'améliorerai mes chances de succès.

- Karl ! Faut que j'y aille ! me suis-je exclamée en bondissant (et en le faisant sursauter). Si je ne me dépêche pas, je vais rater mon bus !  
- Hé ! Détends-toi un peu, m'a-t-il dit en attrapant mon bras qui lui passait sous le nez. Je vais te raccompagner. Tu ne vas pas rentrer en bus ?  
- Et comment tu crois qu'je circule à Hambourg ? En calèche ?  
- À Hambourg, j'en sais rien, a-t-il rétorqué tenace. Mais ici, avec moi, tu ne prendras pas le bus. Je te ramène.

Je commençais à un peu me calmer. Néanmoins,

- Tu ne sais même pas où habite mon père...  
- Tu as bien son adresse.  
- Tu habites peut-être à l'autre bout de la ville. Ça va te faire faire un détour...  
- Bon, tu n'as pas envie que je te raccompagne ? finit-il par me demander sceptique.  
- Si ! C'est pas ça, mais...  
- Alors arrête d'essayer de me décourager !

Il a alors réussi à me faire retrouver complètement mon calme.

- Comme si tu étais décourageable de toute façon, ai-je plaisanté tout en arrêtant de gigoter. Heu...par contre, sans vouloir te brusquer, il faudrait quand même qu'on y aille assez rapidement...  
- Pas de problème.

Il s'est levé et nous sommes partis, plus tranquillement que prévu, vers le parking où je me suis retrouvée devant une voiture de...de joueur de foot. « La » sportive de luxe que quelqu'un comme mon père (ou même moi d'ailleurs) ne parviendrait jamais à s'acheter (pas même une portière...).

Sitôt installés, Karl a rentré sur son GPS l'adresse en question, et nous voilà partis pour une courte balade en carrosse des temps modernes.

- Dis..., lui ai-je demandé.  
- Hum...  
- Pour aller chez toi, quand on sort du parking, faut prendre à droite ?  
- Non. À gauche.  
- Je vois...

On est parti sur la droite...évidemment.

* * *

- Tu connais un peu Munich ? m'a demandée mon chauffeur improvisé.

J'ai hoché la tête.

- Non. Quand je viens, généralement, ce n'est que pour quelques jours et on en profite avec papa pour aller se balader en dehors de la ville. Du coup, tout ce que j'en connais, c'est le quartier où habite mon père.  
- C'est une belle ville. En plus, à cette période de l'année, il commence à y avoir des manifestations le soir dans les rues. Ça pourrait être sympa...  
- Faut voir, ai-je murmuré en haussant discrètement les épaules.

On était déjà arrivé. Je venais de lui indiquer la petite rue à prendre, ainsi que le portail devant lequel il n'avait qu'à se garer. Le moteur resta en marche. J'ai déclipsé ma ceinture et ai posé une main sur la poignée de la portière, avant de me tourner vers lui, reconnaissante pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour moi ce jour-là.

- Bien. Merci beaucoup chauffeur. Tant...à demain.  
- Tu viendras aux entraînements ? m'a-t-il soudain demandée d'un air qu'il voulait dégagé.  
- Je crois bien oui, ai-je confirmé, sensible à son intérêt. Mais pas le matin. D'abord je vais en profiter pour un peu dormir, et aussi - et surtout - pour mettre de l'ordre dans la tanière de mon père. Mais j'ai bien l'intention de venir aux séances des après-midi.  
- Bon.

J'ai ensuite détourné mes yeux de lui, et regardais à présent le tableau de bord un peu nostalgique.

- Malgré de ne plus trop fréquenter les terrains de foot, lui ai-je confié, je me rends compte qu'à chaque fois que je remets les pieds dessus, ce sont pleins de beaux souvenirs qui rejaillissent en moi. Je crois bien que je ne m'en lasserai jamais...  
- Ouais, je comprends...Même en continuant à jouer si souvent, j'ai parfois cette réaction aussi.

Mon regard à nouveau clair, et ma main ayant actionné la poignée de la portière qui s'ouvrit dans un bruit caractéristique, je m'apprêtais à descendre du véhicule lorsque, sous le coup d'une impulsion dynamique et bienfaitrice, je l'ai regardé une dernière fois.

- Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à te revoir aujourd'hui, tu sais, lui ai-je déclaré doucement. Mais finalement, ça m'a fait très plaisir. C'est une belle surprise.

Et sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, je suis descendue de la voiture après lui avoir lancé un joyeux « Bonne soirée ! À demain ! ». Du coup, je n'ai même pas eu le plaisir de l'entendre me répondre d'une voix étouffée : « Pour moi aussi...c'est une belle surprise... ».

* * *

**Note :** Bien, voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre. La suite, normalement demain.  
Alors, bonne continuation à tous et à bientôt !  
*ah oui ! Vous dire aussi que j'ai trouvé le petit bouton qui permet à tout le monde de poster des comm. Alors, si le coeur vous en dit, ne vous gênez pas :) *


	7. Râteau !

**Note :** Salut à tous ! Un p'tit chapitre pour poursuivre la publication. Alors, bonne lecture à tous et bonne continuation ^^ !

* * *

Mon mardi matin se déroula comme prévu. Après une nuit de sommeil reposante et peuplée de rêves doux, pour faire suite à une grasse matinée comme je n'en avais plus fait depuis des années (j'exagère bien entendu), je me suis occupée en rangeant la maison et en allant faire quelques courses pour garnir le frigo. C'est à se demander ce que mangeait mon père quand je n'étais pas là d'ailleurs.

Ce dernier rentra vers une heure de l'après-midi. Nous avons ainsi pu prendre notre premier vrai repas ensemble. Oui, parce-que j'avais dû me contenter d'un très solitaire plateau-repas en rentrant la veille au soir. Et malgré ce qu'il avait pu me dire, le fait de ne pas m'avoir attendue pour le dîner (lui conférant ainsi des horaires de poules), m'a fait étrangement penser à un acte de rébellion face à mon choix de rester un petit moment avec Karl, plutôt qu'à une prétendue fringale !

Il a eu beau prétendre le contraire et m'affirmer qu'il était positivement enchanté de voir que je n'allais pas passer le restant de ma semaine toute seule dans mon coin, je connaissais trop bien le spécimen pour ne pas sentir une certaine animosité émanant de lui. Ainsi, afin de calmer les esprits, je lui ai proposé qu'on aille se faire un petit resto mexicain le lendemain soir - soit le mercredi. Comme ça, lui aussi aurait droit à sa petite soirée en tête à tête avec moi (bien qu'avec Karl, on était quand même assez loin du compte).

* * *

Une fois le repas pris, la table débarrassée et le journal télévisé terminé, nous avons pris nos affaires et la direction du stade.

La séance de l'après-midi commençait à 15h30, mais nous sommes arrivés une heure avant. C'est vrai qu'il fallait tout préparer et puis, mon père n'avait pas les mêmes horaires que les joueurs. Ces derniers arrivaient généralement un bon quart d'heure avant que ne débute leur entraînement. J'avais donc tout mon temps pour voir si Karl se montrerait aussi courtois avec moi que la veille...

On a sorti les plots, revissé un casier qui commençait à partir dans tous les sens et là, j'étais en train de m'atteler à l'une des tâches les plus sacrées aux yeux de mon père : le lustrage de ballons.

Franchement, qu'on les brique après l'entraînement – et par temps de pluie – je pouvais le comprendre puisque ça les nettoyait un minimum. Mais juste avant d'être malmenés et frottés dans l'herbe grasse, là, je ne comprenais pas...(ce que ne se gêna pas de me faire savoir papounet chéri d'ailleurs : que je ne comprenais rien).

Lui, pendant ce temps, il continuait ses va et vient entre son « bureau », le local technique (ah ? ma reformulation aurait prêté à confusion finalement) et le terrain, tandis que je l'écoutais silencieusement, accroupie, la tête baissée, à frotter mes boulets...pardon, mes ballons. Il en était à m'expliquer ce que sa sœur avait encore trouver pour casser les...pieds à son pauvre mari, quand son monologue prit une tournure bizarre.

- ...tu te rends compte jusqu'où elle peut aller celle-là quand elle a décidé d'emmerder son monde !

J'ai préféré ne pas savoir ce qu'il aurait pu me faire si je m'étais aventurée à lui rétorquer qu'apparemment, le comportement de ma tante était induit par un patrimoine génétique commun à tous les membres de sa famille. Enfin, c'était mon père...

- Et c'est comme l'autre jour où...Tiens ? Tu es là toi ?  
- Pardon ? Je suis là depuis tout à l'heure papa.

N'ayant pas entendu de bruit particulier, j'en avais logiquement déduis que mon père s'était adressé à moi. Mais n'obtenant pas de réponse à ma question, j'ai relevé le visage et constaté qu'il ne me regardait pas moi, mais autre chose (ou plus poliment « quelqu'un »), dans mon dos. J'ai pivoté sur la pointe des pieds et...quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de découvrir Karl qui était déjà là...avec une petite demi-heure d'avance sur son horaire habituel.

- Oh ? Bonjour Karl, lui ai-je lancé avec un grand sourire, tandis que le garçon s'avançait un peu plus vers nous.  
- Salut Anja. Ça va ?  
- Oui et toi ?

Mais Karl n'a pas répondu de suite. J'ai alors remarqué, intriguée, qu'il fixait non sans une certaine perplexité quelque chose par-dessus mon épaule. Re-demi-tour, et là, je me suis retrouvée face à mon père qui avait pour l'occasion, sorti en hâte son plus beau râteau aux lames luisantes (et pourquoi pas tranchantes) qu'il tenait fermement à bout de bras, pointes vers le haut, tout en affichant en prime un sourire à faire froid dans le dos.

- Ils ont avancé l'horaire de l'entraînement ? a-t-il demandé mine de rien.

Comme si avec un accueil pareil, Karl allait vouloir se taper la discut'.

- Heu...non, hésita Karl qui n'avait toujours pas lâcher des yeux le râteau menaçant. J'avais un truc à faire en ville, et du coup...je suis arrivé un peu en avance.  
- Ah ? Et c'est bon ? s'intéressa mon père. Tu as pu faire ton « truc », reprit-il en insistant bien sur le dernier mot.  
- Oui oui..., répondit aussitôt Karl dont le regard était passé du râteau à ma personne. Bien, je vais aller me changer.  
- Bonne idée..., répondit un écho.  
- A tout à l'heure Anja, m'a-t-il lancée avec un petit sourire complice que je lui ai rendu volontiers.

* * *

Maintenant que Karl avait disparu dans le couloir des vestiaires en s'imaginant dieu sait quoi sur l'état mental du l'intendant du terrain, je me suis tournée vers mon père, suffisamment expressive pour ne pas avoir à formuler ma réclamation.

- Tu as vu un peu l'engin ? m'a-t-il fait tout à son aise en me présentant son râteau haute compétition. Avec ça, on élimine toutes les feuilles nuisibles, conclut-il avec un grand sourire.

Je n'ai même pas eu la force de l'engueuler - pourtant, il y aurait eu de quoi.

- Papa, ai-je soupiré. Tu ne crois pas que tu exagères ?  
- Il est après toi ce garçon, déclara-t-il les poings faits sur ses hanches.  
- Mais noooon !  
- Mais si !  
- Mais non !  
- Mais si !  
- Papaaa, je le connais quand même !  
- Pas autant que moi ! Tu n'as pas idée de la quantité de filles qu'il a fait pleurer le bougre, a-t-il tenté de m'impressionner. Je n'ai aucune envie que ma fille y passe aussi !

Il était touchant à continuer de s'inquiéter pour moi comme si j'avais encore huit ans. Mais j'en avais un peu plus que ça et je m'estimais suffisamment forte pour parer à d'éventuelles désillusions ou contrariétés. Surtout que...qu'est-ce que Karl irait trouver à une fille comme moi avec tous les « jolis p'tits culs » qui lui tournaient autour ? J'ai préféré étouffer mon soupir et poursuivre avec mon père, laissant de côté les sujets propices à la morosité.

- Je t'assure que tu te méprends grandement sur le compte de Karl, ai-je tenté de le convaincre.  
- ...

Croisement de bras sceptiques.

- Bon, je ne dis pas que ce ne soit pas un cavaleur et/ou un briseur de cœur, mais de toute façon, nous n'avons pas ce genre de relation. J't'assure.

Je lui ai lancé un petit sourire confiant, mais il m'a répondue avec un haussement d'épaule plus que sceptique.

- Ouais...et bien on verra, on verra...

* * *

Là-dessus il a examiné son râteau, duquel il a enlevé une brindille et est allé ranger son outil. La démonstration était finie.


	8. Un petit verre

**Note** : Salut ^^ ! Voici la suite. Alors, bonne lecture...

* * *

Cette séance du mardi après-midi s'est passée comme celle du lundi. Elle y fut même semblable au point que Karl, à la fin de l'entraînement (mais sans être encore passé par la case « vestiaires »), est venu me trouver pour me proposer, devant la mine « réjouie » de mon père, d'aller prendre un verre avec lui en ville. Mais les choses ne se sont peut-être pas exactement passées comme il s'y attendait...

Au moment où il m'a rejoint, deux autres joueurs - deux jeunes - l'accompagnaient : un petit blond et un grand brun typé asiatique. Avant même de me demander quoi que ce soit, devant mon air interrogateur, il m'a alors présentée Stefan (le petit blond et suédois) et Shunkô (le grand brun et chinois).

C'est ça les grandes équipes : celle-ci avait beau être allemande, elle était avant tout internationale !

Aux réflexions que j'avais précédemment entendu les garçons se faire et à l'ambiance bon enfant qui en découlait, j'ai deviné que les trois en question s'entendaient plutôt bien. Du coup, lorsque Karl est venu m'inviter, je me suis sans doute un peu trop avancée en demandant spontanément si les deux autres venaient aussi.

Blanc de Karl, qui à l'évidence ne s'y attendait pas. Légère gêne de Stefan qui réfléchissait sans doute à une bonne excuse pour ne pas avoir à venir. Mais éclats de rire de Shunkô qui s'est dit immédiatement partant.

Bon, ben, puisque c'était comme ça, il ne me restait plus qu'à aller confirmer mon changement de planning à mon père (avec qui je n'allais encore pas rentrer ce soir-là), et à filer rapidement avant que l'idée ne lui vienne de ressortir son râteau pour embrocher quelqu'un.

* * *

On a pris deux voitures pour l'occasion et on s'est rendu à un petit café bien sympa aux abords d'une grande place du centre ville où régnait une animation des beaux jours. Une fois la commande passée et servie, on a commencé par bavarder gentiment de l'entraînement du jour, puis du dernier match (amical) prévu le vendredi, puis...de moi (logique).

- Tu viens d'où ? m'a demandée en premier Shunkô.  
- Hambourg.  
- Ah...et c'est à l'époque où tu jouais là-bas que vous vous êtes connus ? a fait Stefan à l'intention de Karl.

Celui-ci s'est contenté de hocher la tête et de porter son verre à ses lèvres.

- Mais heu..., a commencé Shunkô qui semblait avoir un doute. Tous les deux, a-t-il fait en nous regardant Karl et moi, vous êtes ensemble ou...?

Karl s'est littéralement noyé dans son verre tandis que Stefan, désespéré du manque de tact (ou de jugeote) de son ami, s'est plaqué une main en travers du front en remuant lentement la tête.

- T'es mort, a-t-il toussé discrètement au concerné.  
- Hein ? fit Shunkô.  
- Demain..., reprit pour lui de manière plus imagée le suédois, ou tu viens avec une tenue de footballeur américain, ou tu te fais décapité pendant la séance. C'est toi qui choisi.

Moi, je ne savais vraiment pas quoi dire...ni trop quoi penser. Alors quoi ? On avait tant l'air d'un couple que ça, Karl et moi ? Ou alors, le blondinet était tellement coutumier de se balader avec pleins de filles différentes (mais toutes néanmoins ses petites-amies) que c'en était devenu automatique de penser comme l'avait fait Shunkô...

Une chose sûre, Karl n'a pas du tout apprécié l'intervention de son partenaire de jeu et l'a fusillé du regard (en attendant que ça ne soit avec un ballon). J'ai quand même essayé de rattraper ce magnifique plombage d'ambiance.

- Non, ai-je dit naturellement en risquant un petit rire (crispé). Karl et moi nous connaissons effectivement depuis l'époque où il jouait à Hambourg, mais il n'y a rien entre nous. Je crois même qu'on a plus parlé ensemble durant ces vingt-quatre dernières heures qu'en plusieurs années de croisements dans son ancien club. Pas vrai ?

J'ai bien tenté d'arracher un petit sourire à Karl, mais en vain. Alors, comme cela faisait un petit moment qu'on s'était installé ici et que je leur avait déjà expliqués qu'il valait mieux pour moi que je ne rentre pas non-plus trop tard, tout le monde a jugé préférable d'en rester là.

* * *

Est-ce qu'il était particulièrement susceptible, ou la remarque, pour une raison encore inconnue, l'avait contrarié plus que de mesure ? Toujours est-il que Karl n'avait pas lâché un mot alors que nous arrivions à sa voiture.

- Aller, lui ai-je lancé en plaisantant pour le dérider un peu. C'était si terrible que ça de m'avoir imaginée en petite-amie durant quelques secondes ?

Oups...à la tête qu'il a fait (et au regard qu'il m'a lancée), j'ai compris que ma boutade était lamentablement tombée à plat. Bien, Karl n'était pas d'humeur, n'en parlons plus. Après tout, il était peut-être lunatique ou caractériel. C'est vrai, je ne le connaissais pour ainsi dire pas vraiment ce garçon. Alors, peut-être que sa réaction n'avait rien d'exceptionnel après tout.

Cette fois-ci, je n'ai pas eu besoin de le guider ou de lui redonner l'adresse, il semblait avoir parfaitement imprimé l'itinéraire pour me ramener. Durant le trajet, je n'ai même pas eu envie d'ouvrir la bouche – si c'était pour me faire rembarrer, merci bien.

* * *

Fort heureusement, Karl sembla réaliser sa conduite et s'est décidé à parler.

- Quel crétin ce type...marmonna-t-il soudain.  
- Ce n'était pas dit méchamment, lui ai-je dis doucement. Et puis, ce n'est pas si grave...si ?

Il m'a regardée un instant (mais seulement un instant, parce-qu'en conduisant, ce n'était pas trop le moment de lâcher la route des yeux) et m'a avouée que :

- Je ne voulais pas qu'il te mette mal à l'aise...c'est tout.

J'ignorais si c'était vrai, mais c'était gentil de penser à moi comme ça.

- Dans ce cas, sois rassuré, parce que je ne l'ai pas mal pris du tout, ai-je dit en souriant.  
- Vraiment ?  
- Bien sûr ! Je crois qu'il y a pire comme insulte. Et puis, à l'évidence, c'était une question, pas une moquerie.  
- Hum...

Il s'est quand même décidé à me lâcher un petit sourire avant qu'on ne soit arrivé.

- Merci de m'avoir encore raccompagnée, lui ai-je dis reconnaissante, une fois garés.  
- Y'a pas d'quoi.  
- Tu penseras à me faire la note des courses en fin de semaine, ai-je plaisanté.  
- Ouais...

Il y a eu ensuite un petit moment de flottement qui m'a mise un peu mal à l'aise. Alors comme j'avais l'excellente excuse d'avoir un père impatient qui se languissait que je rentre, j'ai préféré prendre congé. Mais avant cela, Karl m'a demandée :

- Est-ce que...tu as prévu quelque chose demain soir ?

Re-oups...Là, je me suis sentie un peu bizarre, mais me suis dit sur l'instant que la meilleure chose à faire, était encore de répondre simplement à sa question.

- Heu...oui, désolée, ai-je avoué gênée. Je vais manger avec mon père...

Mais comme je voulais le quitter sur une note plus joyeuse,

- ...parce qu'il ne faut quand même pas oublier que je suis initialement venue à Munich pour le voir lui...

Oufff ! Il a esquissé un sourire.

- ...et si ça continue comme ça, il va finir par me faire une crise de jalousie (s'il ne me l'avait pas déjà faite).

Et sur un dernier clin d'œil malicieux, j'ai quitté la voiture pour regagner le domicile paternel où j'ai dégusté ce soir-là, la meilleure soupe à la grimace qui soit.

Ces hommes ! Franchement !


	9. Cogiter

Oufff ! Heureusement (et je pèse mes mots) qu'il avait été clairement dit, programmé, scellé, que je passerais mon mercredi soir avec mon père. Au moins, le brave homme s'est montré d'humeur plus clémente ce jour-là.

Je ne l'ai encore accompagné au stade que l'après-midi...et tant mieux d'ailleurs (quoique c'est dommage, parce que du coup, j'ai raté Shunkô se faire allumer à bout portant par son capitaine – comme quoi, Stefan avait vu juste). Pour tout dire, je n'avais pas très bien dormi la nuit précédente et je gardais espoir que cette matinée me permettrait de me reposer et de faire le point tranquillement, à tête reposée. Enfin, c'est ce que j'espérais...

* * *

Mon mardi s'était pourtant très bien passé...hormis mon dîner bien entendu. Mais je ne sais pas trop, en me couchant le soir, je me suis mise à faire quelque chose que je sais pourtant devoir absolument éviter si je veux dormir tranquille : cogiter !

Il m'a tout bonnement été impossible de chasser Karl de mes pensées. C'est vrai qu'il était gentil, attentionné...et ne fallait-il pas simplement y voir un comportement très gentleman de la part d'un vieux copain ? Naaaan, on n'avait jamais été copains !

Après, c'est vrai aussi que parfois, le fait de revoir des personnes avec qui on a un passé commun peut créer une forme d'amitié mêlée de nostalgie. Mmouais...j'aurais éventuellement pu me contenter de cette explication. Mais à mon état au réveil le lendemain matin (alors que j'avais l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi), j'ai réalisé que je ne m'en contentais pas du tout. Cette ambiance. Cette ambiance si particulière et caractéristique que j'avais éprouvé la veille en sa présence, lorsque nous nous étions retrouvés tous les deux, seuls...et qui me hantait presque à présent.

Décidément, ce gamin avait bel et bien grandi. Et quand je repensais aux réflexions que je faisais à Andrea, la traitant à l'époque de perverse ou d'indécente personne, j'en rougissais presque...Parce qu'honnêtement, ce gamin-là était devenu un homme sacrément attirant.

Mais il fallait absolument que je me ressaisisse et que je chasse ces sentiments ! Karl ne s'intéresserait jamais à une fille comme moi. D'ailleurs, j'étais convaincue qu'à l'heure où j'avais vainement tenté de m'endormir, il se trouvait déjà dans les bras d'une des ses célèbres et envoûtantes conquêtes.

Ou alors, carrément à l'opposé, rien ne dit aussi que le garçon n'avait pas effectivement quelques vues sur moi (comme suggéré par une proche personne), et que je n'avais pas justement ressenti une éventuelle tentative d'« approche » de sa part... Mais pour faire quoi dans ce cas ? Comme avec les autres ? Me déposer gentiment une fois qu'il aurait fini ses petites affaires ? non merci. Je ne voulais pas de ce genre de relation. Moi, je rêvais encore du prince charmant. Mais Cendrillon alors...? Ouais, mais son prince charmant à elle, il ne passait pas son temps à butiner d'une fleur à l'autre ! (l'image parle d'elle-même)

Oh ! et puis je me faisais sans doutes des idées. Des idées qui ne risquaient de m'amener qu'à une seule chose si ça continuait sur cette lancée : un chagrin d'amour. Ah non ! Hors de question ! Pourtant, si je ne me reprenais pas rapidement, j'étais bien partie pour...

Mince alors ! Tout ça c'était la faute de mon père ! Qu'est-ce qu'il avait eu besoin de me dire que Karl en avait après moi ! Il avait dû me suggestionner ! Certaine ! C'est à cause de lui que je me suis mise à imaginer, interpréter et espérer n'importe quoi ! C'est pas possible ça ! Pouvait pas rester à s'occuper de sa tondeuse auto portée non, celui-là ?

* * *

Ainsi, la matinée est passée lentement et péniblement – ma seule distraction ayant été de réserver une table au petit mexicain où nous comptions aller manger - tandis que le repas du midi qui s'en suivit fut tranquille (et assez silencieux).

Cet après-midi-là, Karl n'est pas arrivé avec autant d'avance que la veille. Mon père avait-il réussi à le dissuader de venir avant l'heure ? Il n'avait pas de « truc » à faire en ville ce jour-là ? Ou ne devais-je pas simplement y voir un fait qui étoffait un peu plus ma théorie selon laquelle je n'étais qu'une connaissance de passage pour lui ?

Enfin, la séance arriva en même temps que les joueurs. Karl est venu me saluer, toujours aussi agréable, et j'ai assisté sobrement à leur entraînement à la fin duquel on s'est seulement souhaité une bonne soirée et donné rendez-vous le lendemain, même lieu, même heure.

Subitement, j'ai eu envie de pleurer. Je me suis trouvée vraiment lamentable. Comment mes sentiments avaient-ils pu basculer aussi brusquement ? Je n'étais pourtant pas coutumière d'être un cœur d'artichaut. Bon, cela dit, concernant les pleurs, je me suis retenue - j'ai un minimum de force morale et de fierté quand même - et je n'avais surtout pas envie d'être surprise par mon père qui se serait imaginé dieu sait quoi (et m'en aurait certainement dit autant) en me trouvant dans un état aussi pitoyable.

Un mars et ça repart ? Une gifle et ça repart oui ! J'avais vécu plus de vingt ans sans me soucier plus que ça de Karl, je n'allais pas tout foutre en l'air et me rendre malheureuse à cause de quelques attentions dont le sens demeurait objectivement discutable ?

* * *

J'étais malheureuuuuuse ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi il n'a pas semblé triste quand on s'est dit au revoir la veille ? Pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à reprendre le dessus sur mes émotions ? Pourquoi j'étais aussi stupide quand je m'y mettais ?

Non ! Ne dites rien, je le sais ! Parce que j'étais misérablement tombée amoureuse...en trois insensés petits jours – un vrai record...pire qu'une adolescente dans la force de l'âge.

* * *

J'abordais donc ce quatrième jour de la semaine perplexe. Heureusement que le dîner de la veille s'est bien déroulé et m'a donnée matière à penser à autre chose.

En effet, toujours aussi bien inspiré, mon père adoré a dû passer tout le temps du repas à me demander ce que je comptais faire l'année suivante. Comme si ça pouvait m'intéresser à ce moment-là. Comme si j'avais eu besoin de pression estudiantine supplémentaire. Mais au moins, ça eut le « bienfait » (momentané) de me prendre un peu la tête, d'où, pour quelques heures : exit Karl !

Je suis arrivée au stade en ce début d'après-midi un peu stressée, me sentant comme la veille d'un oral redouté. Karl par contre, s'est pointé décontracté, les mains dans les poches, avec son petit sourire aux lèvres. J'ai donc pris sur moi de me conduire le plus normalement du monde, et comme il n'avait pas de stéthoscope sur lui, il n'a donc pas pu se rendre compte à quel point mon cœur battait anormalement fort...

* * *

Je me suis installée dans les tribunes pour assister à la séance. Mais lorsque celle-ci s'est terminée, alors que je m'apprêtais à descendre retrouver tout ce beau monde, j'ai constaté, surprise, que contrairement à ses partenaires qui attaquaient leur séquence d'étirements, Karl s'est contenté de se désaltérer un coup avant de filer au local à ballons d'où il est revenu en poussant un casier grand modèle, rempli de projectiles en cuir ronds.

Connaissant la bête, j'ai de suite compris ses intentions : rester pour faire des heures sup'. J'ai alors attendu quelques instants, et comme personne ne semblait décidé à l'accompagner, j'ai pris une bonne inspiration et suis descendue le rejoindre...pour voir si je n'avais pas moyen de me rendre utile.

- T'as besoin d'un assistant ? lui ai-je demandé un peu intimidée, en le faisant légèrement sursauter, alors que je me trouvais juste derrière lui dans le rond central.  
- D'une assistante tu veux dire, a-t-il corrigé avec un grand sourire.

Moi, je me suis contentée d'un petit sourire.

- Volontiers !  
- Je m'occupe des ballons ? Je peux te les passer et aller les ramasser si tu veux...  
- Oh ! Je n'en demande pas tant ! Mais...pourquoi pas.

Si je n'avais pas été certaine de ne plus avoir une goutte d'objectivité en moi, j'aurais pu pensé qu'il était aussi content de se retrouver en ma présence que moi en la sienne. Mais, il n'était de toute façon plus temps de rêvasser ! Au travail !

- Heu...concrètement, j'attends que tu ais vidé le casier pour aller chercher les ballons, ou je m'occupe au fur et à mesure de tous ceux qui ne sont pas cadrés ?  
- Pardon ?

Il m'a lancée un de ces petits regards amoureux (c'est ironique hein !) qui m'a faite pouffer de rire et m'a enfin permise de me décontracter.

- Oh ! Excuse-moi, lui ai-je dis avec de belles manières, j'avais oublié que tu cadrais toujours tes tirs.  
- Je préfère, a-t-il déclaré aussi satisfait qu'amusé. Donc, on s'occupera de tous les ballons une fois le casier vide.

Et voilà que je me suis retrouvée à lui poser, les uns après les autres, des ballons par-terre. Certains auraient pu y voir-là une odieuse exploitation, moi, j'éprouvais juste un agréable sentiment de plénitude. Je n'en demandais pas plus. Il était là, à côté de moi, plongé dans son élément, et il m'y a fait une petite place.

* * *

Au fur et à mesure que le stock de ballon baissait, je l'entendais parfois se faire des commentaires. Il s'appliquait vraiment avec beaucoup de...professionnalisme.

- C'est pour ton match de demain que tu le travailles celui-là ?

Je me doutais bien qu'il devait avoir une quantité impressionnante de tirs différents en réserve, mais celui-ci avait semble-t-il, encore besoin d'être peaufiné.

- Non, m'a-t-il répondue entre deux shoots. Celui-là, il me faudra encore un peu de temps pour qu'il soit au point. Je me le réserve pour clouer Wakabayashi sur place la saison prochaine.

À son expression (et au tir lui-même), nul doute que la surprise serait dévastatrice...et qu'il en éprouvait une fierté certaine.

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant un petit moment que nous y étions quand nos oreilles ont perçu la douce et mélodieuse voix de mon père...


	10. Qu'estce que tu as dit ?

**Note : **Et voici la suite. Bonne lecture à tous ^^ !

* * *

- Anjaaa !

Il se trouvait au bord du terrain, son chapeau sur la tête, sa veste dans les bras. Apparemment il avait fini sa journée et était prêt à partir.

- Oui ?

Je suis restée dans le rond central aux côtés de Karl. D'où je me trouvais, je n'avais pas besoin de hurler (donc de m'avancer un peu) pour lui parler.

- Je rentre. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Plutôt que de répondre immédiatement ce que j'avais en tête, je me suis tournée vers Karl pour avoir une idée de ce qu'il en pensait (bien que je pouvais tout aussi bien ne rien obtenir de ce côté-là). Et effectivement, pas très bavard, il s'est contenté de me fixer, silencieux, vaguement inexpressif. C'était à moi de choisir, je le savais. Mais bon, si j'avais pu obtenir un petit coup de main, je ne m'en serais que mieux portée.

Enfin, une bonne inspiration, un pivotement vers mon père et la réponse qui a fusé avec : « Je reste encore un peu ici. Mais je ne rentrerai pas trop tard », ai-je cru bon d'ajouter afin de ménager un tant soit peu mon vieux râleur (bien que je savais déjà que ça ne servirait à rien. Pour lui faire plaisir, il aurait fallu que je le suive à cet instant).

- Après, ça va être tard ! a-t-il lancé, tenace. Tu sais à quelle heure est le dernier bus au moins ?

Apparemment, il était prêt à tout essayer pour me convaincre de le suivre. Mais...

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, est soudain intervenu Karl qui s'était rapproché de moi, je la raccompagnerai.

A cette nouvelle annonce, mon père s'est contenté de rapidement tourner les talons en marmonnant quelque chose d'incompréhensible à cette distance et s'en est allé.

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être pénible ! On aurait cru sa sœur tiens ! M'avait un peu gâchée du plaisir que j'avais à me retrouver là. Il n'appréciait pas la situation, je le savais. Pourtant...il avait sa part de responsabilité...

* * *

Karl était toujours à côté de moi, son ballon dans les mains. Une fois mon père parti, il s'est un peu penché pour juger de l'expression que j'affichais : moitié amusée, moitié contrariée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? m'a-t-il alors demandée.

J'ai hésité un instant, puis lui ai sorti sur le ton de la plaisanterie :

- Je crois bien que maintenant, il s'inquiète encore plus parce que tu vas me raccompagner.  
- Et je dois prendre ça comment ? a-t-il rétorqué sceptique. Ce ne serait pas la première fois et je n'ai pas l'intention d'aller t'encastrer dans un pylône.  
- Non, c'est pas ça...

Non, en effet, ce n'était pas à ça que je pensais, mais je n'avais pas envie d'en parler. Ou plutôt si, j'en mourais d'envie, mais c'était absolument impossible de le faire. Ça serait revenu ni plus ni moins à laisser transparaître une partie de mes sentiments pour Karl. Et ça, c'était hors de question.

- Anja...ça va ? m'a-t-il demandée en voyant mon air s'attrister.  
- Ouais...ouais, ça va, ai-je soupiré pas très convaincante en le regardant.

Il m'a alors lancée un petit sourire gêné qu'il voulait sans doute encourageant. Ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir qu'il intervienne comme ça en ma faveur. Et puis, il avait l'air soulagé que je sois restée. Je me suis alors prise à rêver que ce n'était pas seulement parce que j'avais un don particulier pour ramasser les ballons.

- Bon, on s'y remet ? a-t-il proposé ensuite avec entrain – mais sans bouger pour autant.

J'ai alors eu l'impression qu'il ne m'avait pas dit ça parce qu'il était impatient de reprendre ses tirs, mais plutôt parce qu'il espérait ainsi me sortir de mes pensées tristounettes. Ce ne fut pas une grande réussite, car je suis restée scotchée, mon regard braqué vers ce couloir d'accès au terrain, par où mon père venait de disparaître quelques instants plus tôt.

- Je ne le comprends pas..., ai-je murmuré.  
- Quoi...? a dit Karl doucement.  
- Je ne le comprends pas, ai-je répété machinalement, un peu absente.

Complètement ailleurs, mes pensées avaient pris le dessus et étaient dites à haute voix, c'est tout.

- Aussi loin que je me souvienne, j'ai toujours été sur des terrains de foot. Petite j'y jouais, ensuite j'y ai aidé mon père et y faisais même parfois mes devoirs...La plupart de mes souvenirs d'enfance a un lien avec cet endroit.

Karl demeurait à côté de moi, immobile, silencieux, attentif.

- J'ai toujours aimé y être et côtoyer les gens qui s'y trouvaient. Et mon père ne s'y est jamais opposé...au contraire. Il m'a mise là-dedans et a su me montrer les bons côtés sans jamais tomber dans le discours négatif comme quoi c'était un milieu pourri peuplé de gens imbuvables. Même encore aujourd'hui, c'est lui qui m'a proposée de venir le rejoindre ici, pour me montrer...

Je trouvais son comportement tellement incohérent...presque injuste.

- C'est lui qui m'a élevée comme ça, et maintenant, il est dans tous ses états parce que je suis tombée amour...

Oh la la ! Oh la la ! Oh la la ! Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit...ou pas dit...ou dit à moitié ? Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait ? Dans quelle situation je venais encore de me mettre...?

La gaffe...Même partielle, mais la gaffe. C'est sans doute mon instinct de survie qui a actionné la sonnette d'alarme qui a imposé à ma bouche de se fermer et à mon cerveau de se remettre à fonctionner normalement. Malgré cela, j'avais beau ne pas avoir terminé ma phrase, entre le contexte, ce que j'avais pu sortir juste avant et ma réaction proche de la fusion, je n'aurais certainement pas obtenu une bonne côte au prochain tiercé du coin.

Bouger ? hors de question ! M'hasarder à regarder si Karl avait suivi ou simplement pipé mot de ce que je racontais ? encore moins. Là, je m'étais littéralement transformée en statue vivante, et je ne risquais pas de m'aventurer à faire quoi que ce soit.

* * *

Mais quand j'ai entendu tomber dans un bruit sourd le ballon sur la pelouse, je ne me suis que trop bien imaginée la tête de Karl. Karl qui devait être complètement médusé après ce qu'il venait d'entendre. En état de choc tel, qu'il en avait lâché son ballon. Et soudain :

- Anja...?

Soupir, frustration et confirmation ! Au ton employé, il avait bien suivi. Du coin de l'œil, je l'ai deviné se pencher encore plus vers moi, incrédule.

- Qu'est-ce que...qu'est-ce que tu as dit...?

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure. Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit ? Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire, oui ? J'avais l'impression que mon cœur allait exploser. Je me sentais brûlante. Les joues, les oreilles, la tête, tout y est passé. J'ignore si une seule partie de mon corps n'était pas en feu. Et dans cette chaleur extrême, je me suis sentie humiliée (et le pire, c'est que j'avais fait ça toute seule, comme une grande). Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait penser à cet instant ? Je ne l'imaginais pas éclatant de rire en me demandant si c'était une blague (non, ce n'était pas le style de la maison). Je le voyais davantage en train de réfléchir à un moyen de me dire, avec un maximum de délicatesse, qu'il était vraiment désolé, qu'il m'aimait beaucoup, mais qu'il n'avait que son amitié à m'offrir...

En plus de gaffer à mort, j'étais donc certainement en train de le mettre dans une situation des plus inconfortables. Aller, un beau geste : j'allais lui épargner ce calvaire. Prenant sur moi avec la même force qui m'avait toujours habitée dans les moments difficiles, je me suis tournée vers lui subitement, en affichant un sourire rayonnant totalement décalé avec le brillant suspect de mes yeux.

- Rien ! Rien du tout ! me suis-je exclamée au bord de l'apoplexie alors qu'il me dévisageait plus incrédule que jamais. T'occupe, c'est pas important, en ai-je rajouté en secouant la main comme si j'étais en train de chasser une mouche (tu parles d'une mouche, c'était un bourdon qui me menaçait là). Bon, alors, on s'y remet ? Sinon, tu ne seras jamais prêt pour ce tir ! Même la saison prochaine.

Tout ça sonnait tellement faux. Mon faux sourire, mon faux entrain, ma fausse envie de le voir se remettre à tirer comme si rien ne s'était passé. Mais je n'avais pas le choix. Si je ne pouvais pas sauver grand chose, au moins essayer avec les apparences pour que l'on puisse rentrer sans trop de dommages...


	11. L'avant match

Note : Bonjour à tous et pardon pour mon absence. Les choses n'ont pas été très simples pour moi ces derniers temps...Me revoilà donc avec la suite. Bonne lecture ^^ !

* * *

J'ai fait mon demi-tour et suis retournée près du casier où j'ai attrapé un énième ballon. Karl ne m'a pas suivie de suite, il est resté un instant cloué sur place (digérant probablement mes propos), interdit.

Mieux valait ne pas alimenter. Alors j'ai posé le ballon dans le rond central et me suis reculée de deux mètres pour lui laisser la place de tirer...espérant que mon comportement l'inciterait à faire abstraction, à se dire qu'il n'avait pas besoin de se donner la peine d'expliquer quoi que ce soit. Mais il fallait quand même qu'il se dépêche un peu à reprendre là où nous en étions restés, parce que mon sourire figé commençait à me faire mal aux zygomatiques et mes yeux humides, à dangereusement s'embuer.

Pourtant, il n'a pas eu envie de reprendre. Comme je le craignais (ou l'espérais), il voulait en savoir plus, approfondir un peu les choses (heu...pas comme vous le pensez là !).

J'ai baissé la tête parce que je l'ai vu s'avancer vers moi...et que je ne voulais pas qu'il me voit comme ça. J'avais suffisamment honte. Mes bras le long du corps, je demeurais raide comme un piquet, mais le regard tourné ailleurs...Il s'est arrêté à un mètre de moi et m'a fixée, attendant peut-être que je lui parle (il était mal barré alors). Mais ne voyant rien venir,

- Anja...s'il te plaît, m'a-t-il implorée, dis-moi...

Je ne pouvais pas. C'était au-dessus de mes forces. Mon petit chagrin d'amour était en train de virer littéralement au cauchemar. Mes yeux me brûlaient, signe annonciateur que les larmes étaient dans les starting-blocks. Mais je suis cependant parvenue à extraire quelques sons intelligibles de ma gorge.

- Je suis désolée Karl...je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris...

Première larme qui coule.

- Ce...ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire...

Deuxième larme qui roule.

- Oublie s'il te plait. Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise. Pardon, ai-je finis en m'essuyant délicatement les joues avec le plat de la main.

Sauf qu'il ne voulait pas oublier, qu'il voulait me parler, mais que j'ai suffisamment dû être convaincante (ou touchante...ou pitoyable) pour qu'il se retienne de le faire.

On n'est pas resté très longtemps après. Il a bien essayé de reprendre ses tirs, essayant de faire comme si, mais à l'évidence, ce qui venait de se passer l'avait trop perturbé, et la majorité des ballons arrivèrent à plusieurs mètres de la cible visée.

Alors, on les a ramassés en silence, il est ensuite parti prendre une douche et m'a ramenée à la maison. Dans la voiture, l'ambiance était un peu...particulière. Silencieuse et troublante.

* * *

Arrivés devant le portail du petit pavillon paternel, je me suis contentée d'un « merci beaucoup et bonne soirée » sans fioriture, en me doutant bien que la soirée ne serait pas forcément bonne ni pour lui, ni pour moi.

Tant pis pour ce qu'allait dire mon père, je n'avais pas faim. Je voulais être tranquille et je suis donc montée directement me coucher, ignorant magistralement ses réflexions, mais prenant néanmoins soin de lui signaler que tout c'était bien passé durant la fin de la séance improvisée (il ne m'a pas crue évidemment, mais je m'en moquais).

Comme je m'en doutais, j'ai dormi très très mal et très très peu cette nuit-là. J'ai un peu tout envisagé : allant des plus plates excuses pour mon comportement jusqu'à un départ précipité pour Hambourg. Je me suis finalement endormie sans avoir fait de choix. Mais au réveil, le lendemain matin (la nuit portant apparemment effectivement conseil) mon cerveau avait opté pour aller au stade, la jouer profil bas, mais ne rien dire en particulier.

Après tout, mon attitude devrait logiquement révéler mon état et si Karl avait envie de revenir à la charge niveau explication, il devrait au moins me tendre une petite perche. Après...je verrai bien au moment venu comment gérer tout ça.

Néanmoins, je n'avais pas envie d'arriver trop tôt ce coup-ci. Alors, lorsque mon père est parti avec son heure d'avance habituelle, j'ai prétexté je ne sais plus trop quoi pour justifier le fait de prendre un peu de retard sur l'horaire.

Lorsque je suis arrivée au stade, j'ai de suite remarqué une agitation autre que celle des jours précédents : il y avait plus de monde et plus de cris joyeux aussi. Le match amical ! Avec tout ça, j'avais complètement zappé ! Il ne manquait plus que le sentiment de culpabilité. Y'a pas à dire, j'avais vraiment bien choisi mon jour pour emmer... embêter Karl.

Dans la mesure où il s'agissait du dernier match (même non-officiel) de la saison, il y avait vraiment foule...et plus trop de places encore disponibles dans les tribunes. Oh...de toute façon, je n'avais pas prévu d'aller assister au match depuis les gradins. J'avais davantage envisagé aller suivre tout ça depuis le local tech...bureau de mon père, dans mon coin, bien discrète.

Quand je suis arrivée aux abords du terrain, personne ne se trouvait encore sur la pelouse (les joueurs et leur encadrement devaient encore se trouver dans les vestiaires...tant mieux !). J'étais en train de longer le mur pour accéder au plus tôt au petit bureau quand,

- Anja !

C'est mon père qui arrivait avec...son râteau ? Mais il se l'était fait greffer à la main ma parole ! En tout cas, il avait toujours l'air d'aussi bonne humeur (faut dire qu'entre mon manque d'appétit et mon retard cet après-midi-là, il était un peu-beaucoup contrarié).

- Ça y est, a-t-il grogné, tu as fait tout ce que tu voulais ?  
- Humm...mouais...  
- Au fait, a-t-il lâché au comble de la félicité, il te cherchait tout à l'heure.  
- Qui ça ?  
- Quoi « qui ça » ? Karl-Heinz pardi ! Qui veux-tu d'autre ? a-t-il commenté exaspéré.  
- Humm...

Sur le coup, je ne pense pas avoir affiché une mine particulièrement réjouie.

- Il a fallu que je lui explique que tu avais quelque chose à faire et que tu serais en retard, et que...  
- Oui, merci beaucoup papa, l'ai-je coupé en soupirant.

Là-dessus, je les ai laissés, lui et son râteau, un peu ingrate de ne pas me montrer plus reconnaissante de ne pas avoir embrocher Karl (ne faisant aucun doute qu'il le tenait pour responsable de mon changement d'humeur...peut-être même aussi du mauvais temps prévu pour le week-end prochain). Mais souhaitant avant tout aller me réfugier au plus vite dans le bureau...

* * *

J'ignorais comment je devais me sentir. Je savais comment je me sentais, mais j'ignorais si j'avais raison d'être comme ça. Ça allait un peu mieux. Apparemment, Karl s'était inquiété pour moi et était même aller jusqu'à braver mon père pour lui demander de mes nouvelles quand il ne m'a pas vue. Et compte tenu de l'accueil auquel il devait s'attendre – et auquel il a eu certainement droit - sa démarche n'en devenait que plus symbolique (j'avais bien fait de ne pas rentrer de suite à Hambourg finalement, il l'aurait peut-être mal pris).

A côté de ça, si le fait de ne pas m'avoir vue lui en avait ajouté une couche supplémentaire, ce n'était pas le top pour sa concentration (ou même le reste d'ailleurs). J'étais donc partagée sur l'attitude à avoir, mais néanmoins bien décidée à regarder le match depuis ma petite lucarne.

En attendant le coup d'envoi, je me suis assise au bureau et j'ai continué le fastidieux travail que mon père avait, semble-t-il, dû interrompre pour s'occuper de la mise en place de la rencontre : une partie de Sudoku (niveau moyen). J'étais en train de lutter depuis seulement quelques minutes lorsque quelque chose me fit sursauter : on venait de toquer à la porte (grande ouverte).

* * *

Note : A bientôt ! Ewanna ^^.


	12. Demande

Note : Voilà la suite...

* * *

- Bonjour.

Il était là. Devant moi, en tenue, prêt au combat, mais avec ce petit air inquiet. Je suis restée assise, incrédule un instant, avant de me lever pour lui faire plus poliment face.

- Bonjour Karl, ai-je murmuré un peu gênée. Tu...tu vas bien ?

Ma question n'avait bien évidemment strictement rien à voir avec cette banalité que tout le monde se lance à longueur de temps – et il l'a très bien compris.

- Oui. Oui, ça va, a-t-il dit avec fermeté. Et...toi ?

Il a un peu hésité à me le demander lui par contre. Mais je suppose que depuis le moment où il ne m'avait pas vue accompagnant mon père, ça devait lui trotter dans la tête. Alors, histoire de colmater un brisou mes récents dégâts, j'ai affiché un petit sourire rassurant avant du lui répondre : « Oui, ça va merci ».

Je crois bien que tous deux n'avions, à compter de cet instant, plus envie de revenir sur ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Non-pas qu'on allait bien gentiment ranger ça au fin fond de notre mémoire, non. On s'en souviendrait à certains moments, mais c'est tout.

- Alors, lui ai-je dit en changeant volontairement de sujet sur un ton un peu ragaillardi, le match va bientôt débuter ?  
- Ah...oui. Les joueurs sont en train d'arriver, a-t-il précisé en jetant un œil du côté du terrain. On va commencer la chauffe.  
- Ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile non...?  
- Oh ! Tu sais, sur un match, tout est faisable..., m'a-t-il rétorquée humblement. Mais c'est vrai aussi que ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile, m'a-t-il avouée en souriant (moins humblement).  
- Bien. Dans ce cas...bon match alors...  
- Merci. Tu...tu restes ici durant la rencontre ?  
- Oui...

On est ensuite resté à se regarder. Combien de temps ? Je n'en sais rien. Tout ce dont je me souviens, c'est que l'atmosphère a changé du tout au tout. Il a fait un peu plus chaud d'un coup. On avait beau être au mois de juillet, par une belle journée, ça n'avait rien à voir. Il faisait un peu plus chaud...en nous.

Karl a soufflé un petit coup, balançant ses bras d'avant en arrière - comme s'il ne savait plus quoi en faire. Il avait certes l'air plus serein, mais un poil embarrassé (allez savoir pourquoi).

- Bon, ben...j'y vais alors, a-t-il déclaré ensuite.

Ça ressemblait à un petit « au revoir », mais c'était flagrant qu'il n'avait pas très envie de partir. Malheureusement, je ne me suis pas sentie le courage de le retenir (qu'est-ce que j'en avais envie pourtant). C'est vrai que j'avais beaucoup à me faire pardonner...mais...je ne pouvais pas. Du coup, j'allais lâchement le laisser se dépatouiller tout seul. S'il voulait vraiment...ce serait lui qui devrait faire l'effort...

Mais il s'était déjà retourné, et sans rien ajouter, s'apprêtait à rejoindre les autres.

Dépitée et déjà en colère contre moi-même, j'étais en train de baisser tristement la tête au moment où il a fait un magnifique volte-face (digne de « La » scène émouvante d'un film romantique) et s'est jeté à l'eau.

- Anja !  
- Oui !

J'ai eu peur d'avoir crié plutôt que parler, mais apparemment, ça ne l'a pas interpellé.

- Est-ce que...est-ce que ça te dirait qu'on sorte ensemble demain soir ? On pourrait aller manger...quelque part.

Rooo...le temps que ses mots parviennent jusqu'à mon cerveau et je commençais déjà à fondre. Il avait l'air si intimidé, si inquiet que je lui réponde « non » (auquel cas, il aurait légitimement pu me demander si je savais où j'avais mal). Il était si...si...

- Volontiers..., lui ai-je alors dit doucement, complètement tourneboulée.

Il s'est passé une main derrière la nuque (vous savez pourquoi, je vous l'ai déjà expliqué), tout en affichant un grand sourire.

Alors...? Qu'est-ce qu'on aurait pu faire ? se jeter dans les bras l'un de l'autre ? rester comme deux potiches coincées ? Et ben non ! ni l'un, ni l'autre, car...

- Kaaaaaarl ! Magne-toi !

Et oui, il y avait toujours un match à jouer. Confus d'avoir à ce point négligé son équipe, Karl s'est empressé d'aller rejoindre ses partenaires (pour de vrai cette fois-ci). Il a quand même pris le temps de me demander juste avant de partir, un sourire éclatant jusqu'aux oreilles :

- On se voit après le match ?  
- Bien sûr !

Comme si j'allais partir cinq minutes avant le coup de sifflet final.

- A tout à l'heure alors !  
- Joue bien...et ne te blesse pas !

Il s'est retourné et a rigolé. Il a bien fait de ne pas me lâcher un : « oui maman » dans les dents, parce que je crois que sinon, il se serait pris une chaise dans la figure.

* * *

Note : Bonne journée à tous !


	13. Ahdemain

Note : Hello ! Me revoilà ^^.

Sans grande surprise, mais avec un réel enthousiasme, le Bayern a littéralement explosé ses adverses. Les pauvres...à leur place, j'aurai pleuré. Mais moi en l'occurrence, si pleuré j'avais, ça aurait été de joie, pas de tristesse.

Je suis restée toute la rencontre à essayer de réaliser ce qui m'arrivait, ce qu'allait bien pouvoir dire mon père (« Ah ! Tu vois ! J'avais raison...il en avait après toi ! »), ce qui allait probablement se passer entre nous.

Oui, il avait bien grandi ce gamin. J'attendais désormais de lui qu'il se révèle plus grand que moi pour...

Est-ce que je mettais la charrue avant les bœufs ? Vendais la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué ? Je n'en sais, là encore, rien du tout. Mais si je commençais à partir défaitiste ou méfiante avant même qu'il m'ait, ne serait-ce que tenue la main, autant tout arrêter !

Je ne me souvenais que trop bien de ce dont mon père m'avait mise en garde. Enfin, avait essayé de me mettre en garde : « Il en a fait pleurer des dizaines... ». Même moi, je lui avais en partie donné raison : « Je ne dis pas que ce ne soit pas un cavaleur... ». Mais après tout ce que j'avais vécu – ce que nous avions vécu - ces derniers jours, je ne pouvais pas et n'aurais jamais pu l'imaginer un seul instant me jouer la comédie. Alors tant pis si j'étais naïve et m'apprêtais à me prendre une belle baffe (et ainsi perdre à jamais confiance dans la gent masculine), mais j'y croyais et personne n'aurait pu me faire penser le contraire.

Après le match, Karl a de suite gagné les vestiaires pour s'y doucher et s'y changer. Moi, je suis sortie de ma case et me suis promenée telle une touriste sur le terrain. J'ai fini par m'arrêter au-niveau des cages où j'ai constaté, impressionnée (comme si c'était la première fois que je les voyais), à quel point les buts étaient grands ! D'accord, généralement, les attaquants frappent d'assez loin. Mais quand même, je comprenais pourquoi on disait qu'un pénalty manqué était une honte.

Tandis que je me mettais dans la peau du gardien, Karl m'a rejoint, tout beau, tout propre. Il restait encore un peu de monde autour du terrain, mais plus personne sur la pelouse...à part nous deux.

Il a pris appui contre un poteau et m'a regardée...humm...satisfait ? content ? heureux ? gourmand ? (Oh la ! on va se calmer !)

- Alors...? Comment as-tu trouvé le match ?

- Bien. Tu n'as pas trop mal joué, lui ai-je répondu taquine.

Il ne l'a pas mal pris et m'a sourie. Après tout, nous étions rentrés de plein pied dans le jeu de la séduction, et là, à chacun son style. Moi, j'ai toujours bien aimé titiller.

- Anjaaaa !

Soupir. Fataliste, mais plus triste, j'ai alors cherché où se trouvait le propriétaire de cette voix (i.e. mon père). Je l'ai finalement trouvé près d'un banc de touche aux côtés de...Franck Schneider. Nous avons échangé un regard amusé avec Karl : les deux hommes étaient-ils en train de parler de nous ? En tout cas, lorsque nous sommes arrivés à leur hauteur, et les avons dépassés, ils affichaient une expression éloquente qui en disait long.

- Au fait, m'a soudain lancée Karl. Pour demain...

- Oui...?

J'ai à nouveau pu sentir mon cœur bondir.

- Est-ce que tu as envie de faire quelque chose en particulier ?

Je me suis sentie rougir...mais me suis contentée de hocher lentement la tête.

- Je passe te chercher chez toi ? Et puis, on verra ce qu'on fait. D'accord ?

- Oui...

- Vers 19h00, ça te va ?

Re-oui...

- Par contre, a-t-il ajouté un poil inquiet, juste...sois prête à l'heure s'il te plaît. Je n'ai pas très envie de me retrouver seul trop longtemps en tête-à-tête avec ton père.

Je n'ai pas pu me retenir de pouffer. Mais comme je ne pensais pas que mon père emmenait chez lui son râteau ou autre objet de torture, il n'y avait donc que peu de risque que ça dégénère entre les deux hommes.

J'ai ensuite vu s'approcher le spécimen en question et ai décidé de ménager mon chou (Karl) et ma chèvre (mon père).

- Bon, je vais y aller. J'ai plus de chance qu'il ne râle pas trop si je rentre avec lui de suite.

Karl a acquiescé mais néanmoins affiché une petite moue expressive.

- Il faudra peut-être lui dire un jour que tu n'as plus cinq ans.

- C'est une idée tiens ! me suis-je exclamée. T'auras qu'à le faire demain soir en m'attendant.

Il m'a alors regardée avec des yeux ronds...avant que son expression ne change et qu'il me lance une œillade.

C'était l'heure d'y aller. J'ai alors été tentée de lui poser un bisou sur la joue en guise d'au revoir, mais repensant à mon ménagement de chèvre, je me suis abstenue. Un chaleureux « à demain ! » suffirait.

- Bonne soirée ! ai-je eu droit en retour.

Tandis que nous rentrions - et que je venais de mettre mon père au courant de ma prochaine sortie (je vous laisse imaginer sa réaction...mais rien de bien méchant. À la longue, voyant comment évoluaient les choses, il devait ou s'en douter, ou s'être fait une raison), l'une des réflexions de Karl me donna une idée. Mais là, ce n'était plus du titillage. C'était un besoin de savoir. Même si ça pouvait effectivement un peu m'exciter d'être témoin de pareille scène, avant tout, ça me rassurerait, et en rassurerait peut-être même un autre.

Vivement demain !

_À suivre..._


	14. Espionnage

Ma tête fut ailleurs toute la journée. Impossible de tirer de moi quoi que ce soit (ainsi, mon père déclara forfait peu avant midi). Une seule chose m'obnubilait : la soirée et ses 19h00.

Alors, l'avantage d'être venue pour seulement quelques jours, c'est de ne pas avoir emmené un stock de vêtements ingérable qui m'aurait plongée dans un choix cornélien pour décider de ce que j'allais porter. Mais l'inconvénient, c'est que du coup, le choix était assez restreint (surtout que je n'avais pas vraiment envisagé de passer une telle soirée). Mais bon, s'il n'y avait que ça, ce n'était pas bien grave !

Excitée comme une puce, je me suis enfermée dans ma chambre plus d'une heure avant l'heure du rendez-vous et ai, bien évidemment, réquisitionné la salle de bain. C'est pas que j'aime particulièrement me pomponner, mais j'avais envie d'être jolie...Alors, fallait un peu s'en donner les moyens.

Les 19h00 s'approchaient et j'ai commencé à consulter le réveil de ma chambre toutes les deux minutes. Et puis, 19h00 sonna, et puis, quelqu'un en bas sonna (à la porte d'entrée). Mon cœur a failli jaillir de ma poitrine. J'ai soudain entendu mon père m'appeler depuis le bas des escaliers :

- Anja ! Je pense que c'est pour toi !  
- Ouvre s'il te plaît ! J'en ai pour cinq minutes !

Un quart d'heure que je devais être prête. Mais je voulais savoir ce qu'ils allaient se dire tous les deux en mon absence - si tant est qu'ils se disent quelque chose (mais connaissant mon père, il y avait peu de risque qu'il ne saute pas sur l'occasion...).

J'ai donc entrouvert sans bruit la porte de ma chambre et ai écouté dans un calme relatif.

- Entre. Elle n'en a pas pour longtemps, elle finit de se préparer...

Ça, c'était mon père. Quant à Karl, je me suis demandée s'il était surpris par cette annonce, et plus encore, s'il s'était rappelé ma boutade concernant le fait de rappeler mon âge à mon géniteur durant son attente.

- Ben...viens dans le salon, tu ne vas pas attendre ici...Surtout que j'ignore vraiment pour combien de temps elle en a encore...

Hé ! J'entendais moi !

Un bruit de chaise qu'on racle au sol m'a informée qu'ils venaient de s'asseoir dans la salle à manger. Je n'ai donc pas pris trop de risque en ouvrant un peu plus la porte de ma chambre et en me faufilant en haut des marches pour les...espionner (oui, n'ayons pas peur des mots - mais honnêtement, qui n'a jamais voulu être une mouche pour savoir ce qu'on raconte sur soi ? Moi, j'avais simplement trouvé le moyen de ne pas avoir à me transformer en insecte).

- Vous savez où vous allez ?

Je le savais...Je le savais qu'il ne mettrait pas longtemps avant d'attaquer doucement son interrogatoire.

- On reste en ville...vers le centre.

J'ai soupiré en entendant enfin sa voix.

- Il commence à y avoir des animations le soir...ça pourrait être intéressant.

- Oui, je pense aussi.

Dans trente secondes, ils allaient parler du temps, à coup sûr.

- Vous avez de la chance, ils avaient annoncé un mauvais week-end à la météo, mais apparemment, vous allez avoir une belle soirée.

J'aurais dû jouer au loto ce jour-là... Mais un brusque et nouveau raclement de chaise m'a faite sursauter et j'ai détallé à nouveau dans ma chambre...juste à temps.

- Anja ! T'en as encore pour longtemps ?  
- Non non ! J'arrive !

Bon, fallait y aller. Dommage, j'aurais bien aimé entendre autre chose...

- Elle n'est pas très ponctuelle, s'est excusé doucement mon père.  
- Ce n'est pas grave...je m'y attendais un peu, a plaisanté Karl.

...il ne perdait rien pour attendre celui-là.

Je suis sortie de ma chambre et m'apprêtais à faire mon apparition quand...

- Bon. J'espère que vous passerez une bonne soirée.  
- Merci.

A l'intonation, Karl était soulagé de ces prémices d'au revoir.

- Karl..., l'a soudain interpellé mon père, plus sérieux...plus vieux.  
- Oui...

Je me suis arrêtée, mon instinct me dictant qu'il n'était plus temps pour moi de me montrer. Quelques secondes sont passées durant lesquelles je me suis imaginée mon père fixant Karl dans un silence intense, avant que dans un murmure je ne distingue :

- Je n'ai plus qu'elle tu sais...alors, s'il te plaît, prends en soin.

Oh papa...il allait me faire pleurer ce couillon !

- Oui monsieur.

« Monsieur » ? Je ne suis pas certaine que Karl ait un jour appelé mon père autrement que par son prénom. Mais son « monsieur » fut prononcé trop solennellement pour qu'il ne soit pas représentatif de l'engagement qu'un jeune homme prenait face à une personne usée qui avait peur de perdre (ou qu'on lui abîme) son trésor...

Et bien, j'avais eu beau avoir ce que je voulais, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ça me serre autant le cœur Il n'aurait pas pu simplement le prévenir que s'il se conduisait mal avec moi, il ne pourrait plus jamais jouer au football de sa vie après être passé par ses mains ? Non, il a fallu qu'il tombe dans le mélo-dramatique ! Mais...c'est comme ça qu'il était mon papounet : un vieil ours grincheux et mal léché, mais d'une tendresse infinie.

Du coup, mon entrée (ou ma descente) a perdu un peu de son éclat. J'ai descendu les marches face à deux visages graves dont le regard était posé sur moi. Mais comme je n'étais pas censée avoir entendu quoi que ce soit, j'ai tenté de conserver au mieux mon entrain.

- Bonsoir ! Pardon de t'avoir fait attendre, me suis-je excusée auprès de Karl en m'arrêtant à ses côtés.

Karl, que j'ai trouvé toujours aussi séduisant...et qui sembla se remettre très vite des dernières paroles qu'il venait d'entendre.

- Ce n'est pas grave, m'a-t-il lancée avec un petit sourire.

Son coup d'œil flatteur m'a spontanément colorée les joues. Il a néanmoins attendu que nous soyons dehors pour me dire à quel point il me trouvait jolie...

- Bonne soirée papa !

Avec un petit bisou.

- Bonne soirée Markus.

Sans petit bisou.

- Amusez-vous bien les enfants.

La porte s'est ensuite refermée derrière nous. La soirée nous appartenait.


	15. Groupies et frein à main

Les choses allaient irrémédiablement changer entre nous – je savais déjà qu'elles ne pourraient plus jamais être comme avant...même si la soirée s'avérait être un fiasco (pitié que non !) ou que notre « relation » ne dure pas (re-pitié !).

L'atmosphère dans la voiture était un peu silencieuse, mais légère et agréable. Ce n'est pas qu'on n'avait rien à se dire, je crois plutôt qu'à ce moment, on était trop plein d'émotions pour extérioriser quoi que ce soit.

J'ai laissé Karl me conduire où bon lui semblait. J'avais confiance.

- Tu aimes manger chinois ? m'a-t-il soudain demandée d'un ton qu'il voulait léger, alors que nous nous intégrions dans le flux de la circulation intra-urbaine.  
- Beaucoup !

Ah ! On aurait au moins pu dire que ça avait bien commencé !

On a fini par se garer dans un parking aux abords du centre ville et nous nous apprêtions à poursuivre notre chemin à pied, lorsque Karl a été interpellé par un groupe de passants qui venait de le reconnaître, pour lui demander des autographes (c'est vrai qu'il était célèbre après tout...). Il s'est volontiers prêté au jeu et nous avons ensuite pu reprendre notre route tranquillement.

- Désolé, s'est-il excusé un peu gêné.  
- C'est pas grave...Ça m'apprendra à fréquenter quelqu'un comme toi, ai-je plaisanté.

Il m'a sourie.

- Tu ne dois pas sortir souvent du coup, si ?

Nous n'avions été accostés qu'une seule fois (enfin, pour l'instant), et je commençais déjà à deviner ce que ressentent certaines personnes qui ne peuvent plus sortir de chez elles sans être littéralement harcelées.

- Si en fait, a-t-il reconnu tout à son aise. Mais généralement, je choisis des endroits où je peux être tranquille. Ou alors, des lieux où il y a tellement de monde, qu'on finit par ne plus m'y voir.  
- Du style ?  
- Boff...un peu de tout. Que ce soit des coins branchés ou plus calmes...

Il est resté assez évasif sur ces fameux « coins ». Je n'ai donc pas insisté. Après tout, il avait non-seulement sa vie mais également aucun compte à me rendre.

- Et tu es du genre à aimer sortir ? ai-je poursuivi.

Pas d'affolement hein ! Ce n'était pas un interrogatoire. C'était juste une petite discussion que nous avons eu tout en marchant. Ces conversations qui sont néanmoins nécessaires pour apprendre à connaître celui ou celle que l'on a en face de soi et qui se passent généralement dans la décontraction et la bonne humeur (comme c'était le cas ici – et puis, j'allais y avoir droit moi aussi de toute façon).

- Sortir ? Moui...disons qu'à une époque, je sortais pas mal...

S'il m'avait dit le contraire, je ne l'aurais pas cru. Et je n'aurais eu qu'à passer quelques coups de fil pour avoir suffisamment de preuves « peoplolesques » pour appuyer mes dires.

- Et cette époque remonte à quand ? lui ai-je demandé amusée.  
- Boff...une semaine.  
- Hein ?

On s'est regardé et on a éclaté de rire.

Le petit restaurant où il m'a menée n'était pas loin. Par rapport à son choix, j'ai été doublement contente (voir même triplement) car :

1/ j'ai toujours adoré manger chinois (en plus, je me languissais vraiment de voir comment Karl se débrouillait avec des baguettes),  
2/ on a pu manger tranquiiiiille et  
3/ malgré ses possibilités de vivre dans le luxe en permanence, on est allé dans un petit établissement, certes très chouette, mais le genre d'endroit chaleureux, sobre...Bref, il n'a pas voulu m'en mettre plein la vue, et ça m'a beaucoup touchée.

Ainsi, tel un couple comme tant d'autres, on a pris place et commandé. Une fois servi, j'ai pu constater, morte de rire, que Karl était nettement plus doué pour jongler avec un ballon (avec ses pieds) que pour tenir deux baguettes (avec ses mains). Et cela n'a fait que contribuer à rendre l'atmosphère un peu plus...extraordinaire.

A la fin du repas, il m'a proposée de nous enfoncer un peu plus dans le centre ville pour aller assister aux différents évènements qui s'y produisaient. C'est durant ce petit trajet, que j'ai eu droit à de nouvelles séances de dédicaces improvisées (suite auxquelles il s'excusait immanquablement) et même à deux ou trois photos prises en compagnie de...grosses mochetés ! (naaan ! en compagnie de bien jolies filles...Allais-je supporter ça ? le voir entourer si facilement de créatures de rêve...?).

Pour la seule fois de la soirée, j'ai baissé la tête. Oui, j'étais un peu jalouse. Oui, il s'en est rendu compte (il n'a alors pas craint que je lui fasse une scène avant l'heure – ce n'est pas mon genre de toute façon – mais il a senti que ça me chagrinait). Du coup, pour que les choses soient bien claires, au prix d'un effort qui sembla lui coûter beaucoup en courage (pourtant, avec tout ce que j'avais entraperçu dans les magazines, il ne semblait pas donner dans le timide-maladif), il m'a prise doucement par la main et m'a donnée un bisou sur la joue en me murmurant : « C'est avec toi que j'ai envie d'être, pas avec elles... ». S'il n'y a pas de quoi craquer avec ça !

Je l'ai regardé (certainement plus rouge qu'une tomate), ai serré sa main dans la mienne et nous n'en avons plus parlé (enfin si, on en reparlerait, mais un peu plus tard, chaque chose en son temps).

On s'est finalement retrouvé autour de cette même place où nous avions pris un verre quelques jours plus tôt en compagnie de Stefan et Shunko. Ça m'a remémorée quelques souvenirs...Quelle différence d'ambiance (et de relation) il pouvait y avoir entre ce moment où nous étions là, tous les quatre, et ce soir-là, où nous n'étions plus que nous deux...

Tandis que nous regardions ces mini-spectacles, on s'est retrouvé de plus en plus écrasé par la foule grandissante. Alors, à force de se serrer les uns contre les autres, sans rien dire, Karl m'a délicatement attrapée par les épaules et m'a placée devant lui...dans ses bras...

Tout ça s'est passé avec tellement de naturel. Pourtant, j'ai pu lire à une ou deux reprises un petit éclair d'appréhension avant de faire une chose ou l'autre, dans ses beaux yeux bleus.

On est resté à cet endroit une bonne partie de la soirée (et de la nuit), lorsque soudain, minuit sonna. Déjà ? Comme quoi, quand on est bien, le temps passe vite. Très vite. Le temps de regagner la voiture et de me raccompagner, et je serai chez moi vers la demie.

On a fait le trajet en sens inverse sans rencontrer de nouvelles groupies ou demandeurs de signature. Main dans la main, on a parlé...un peu, s'est lancé des regards complices...beaucoup. Je ne me demandais même plus (mais me l'étais-je seulement demandée...?) s'il allait m'embrasser et quand il le ferait. D'abord parce que ça me semblait impensable qu'il me quitte sur une poignée de main, ensuite parce que j'étais tellement bien que je ne me souciais plus de rien.

Nous sommes arrivés à son véhicule, y sommes montés. Le moteur a vrombi et on a fait la route dans l'autre sens.

Il m'avait ramenée à plusieurs reprises cette semaine. Et à chaque fois, du temps de nos au revoir dans sa voiture garée devant le petit portail du pavillon, il avait toujours laissé le moteur en marche. Pourtant, ce soir-là, à peine le frein à main tiré, il l'a coupé...


	16. Stoppée en plein vol

**Stoppée en plein vol**

* * *

La rue était déserte, pas très bien éclairée (tout comme le pavillon d'ailleurs – je n'ai distingué qu'une faible lumière indiquant que mon père était dans sa chambre, pas encore endormi). La musique s'était arrêtée en même temps que le contact avait été levé. Karl a déclipsé sa ceinture pour pouvoir se tourner vers moi plus à son aise, mais en restant néanmoins bien de son côté. Il a esquissé un petit sourire et m'a cherchée du regard jusqu'à plonger ses yeux dans les miens. Il avait vraiment un visage angélique (et il l'a toujours...).

Après une soirée comme celle que je venais de passer, inutile de dire que je n'avais plus envie de le quitter. J'ai fini par décrocher mon regard du sien et ai baissé la tête, gênée mais souriante. Si on m'avait dit un jour qu'après toutes ces années je le reverrais, qu'on s'entendrait si vite, si bien et que...je me retrouverais une nuit d'été seule avec lui dans sa voiture, à ressentir toutes ces émotions que les sentiments amoureux font naître en nous...je ne l'aurais simplement pas cru. Nos vies semblaient être à la base trop différentes, trop éloignées...

Pourtant nous étions bien là, à attendre. Mais pas à attendre comme on attend le train en soupirant d'exaspération toutes les deux minutes après avoir consulté nerveusement sa montre. Non ! On attendait simplement d'être prêt à s'avancer l'un vers l'autre, pour ne plus avoir qu'à...

Et il finit par arriver ce petit instant, ce déclic, où l'on s'est enfin trouvé. J'ai tourné mon visage vers lui et ai croisé son regard. À ce simple contact, il devint brûlant. J'ai alors senti (plus encore que je ne l'ai « vu ») Karl s'approcher de moi avec souplesse et détermination. Ça y était...mon cœur s'en est emballé. Il n'y avait plus qu'à se laisser aller. Il n'y avait plus rien à penser...sauf peut-être...à décrocher ma ceinture...

Non, parce que franchement, quand on est dans une telle ambiance avec son prince charmant qui nous attend pour nous donner « Le » premier baiser, de rester scotché un plein vol comme ça, retenu par une *#!+ de ceinture, ça ne le fait pas ! Mais alors, pas du tout !

Bon, je vous rassure, ça s'est quand même bien fini - même si sur le coup, on est resté à se regarder comme deux ronds de flan qui se demandaient ce qu'il se passait.

J'ai viré pivoine de honte (comment peut-on être si courge ?). Il a étouffé un petit rire, mais s'est montré très chevaleresque en se penchant davantage vers moi et en me détachant lui-même ma ceinture (je vous laisse imaginer la distance à laquelle on se trouvait alors). Et avant même que je ne m'en rende compte, alors que je m'apprêtais à le remercier pour son acte secourable, ses lèvres étaient posées sur les miennes. Un vrai baiser volé. J'en suis restée coi...

Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il avait les lèvres si douces...

Il s'est ensuite légèrement dégagé et a posé une main sur ma joue, passant une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille, me contemplant comme si j'étais une œuvre d'art (ben quoi ? on dit que l'amour rend aveugle non ?). Je lui ai souri, totalement sous le charme et me suis rapprochée de lui (ou jetée sur lui...ça dépend de comment on l'interprète) pour lui donner un autre baiser - mais un vrai celui-là - celui qui dure un peu plus longtemps et dont on ressort avec un petit tournis et des étoiles pleins les yeux...

On est resté un bon et agréable moment tous les deux. Certes mal installés, mais partageant des instants inoubliables.

* * *

Une voiture est passée. La lumière de ses phares a alors attiré mon attention sur la montre du tableau de bord qu'elle a éclairé au passage : 1h30. Déjà ? Et bien, si mon père nous avait vu arriver, après tout ce temps, il avait eu de quoi cogiter et s'imaginer tout ce qu'on aurait pu faire dans ce véhicule pendant une heure (faut toujours qu'ils aillent directement au pire les parents...et les pères surtout...).

Alors, à contre cœur, nous nous sommes dit au revoir. Nos baisers en sont devenus de plus en plus rapprochés et pressants.

- On se voit demain ? lui ai-je demandé trop impatiente de savoir.  
- Bien sûr. Tu ne crois pas pouvoir te débarrasser de moi aussi facilement...

Nous avons échangé nos numéros de portable et je lui ai dit « bonne nuit » une dernière fois avant de me forcer à sortir de la voiture. En remontant l'allée, j'ai remarqué que la lumière de la chambre était toujours éclairée...mais elle ne l'était plus quand j'ai atteint le palier de l'étage (merci papa).

Ma nuit a eu beau être peuplée, cette fois-ci, de jolis rêves, je ne m'en suis pas moins réveillée aux aurores. Mon euphorie ne m'avait pas quittée et j'avais toujours un peu de mal à atterrir. Dans le milieu de la matinée, mon portable a enfin sonné. Je me suis précipitée dessus...pour constater, déçue, qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Karl, mais d'une copine de fac.

- Salut ! J'te dérange.  
- Non non !

...si si !

- Quand est-ce que tu rentres ?  
- Pourquoi ?

...pourquoi ? Je devais rentrer ?

- Ben...t'es bête ou quoi ? Notre séjour en Bavière ! T'as pas oublié quand même ?  
- Mais non voyons ! Pour qui tu me prends ?

...mais si, bien sûr que je l'avais oublié celui-là !

- Bon alors...? T'es toujours partante ? Parce que je te rappelle qu'on décolle le week-end prochain et qu'on doit absolument s'occuper de nos inscriptions avant de partir.  
- Je sais...

...mais j'avais oublié. Comme s'il n'y avait pas plus important en ce moment dans ma vie !

Blanc.

- Hou hou ! Anja ! Allo la Lune, ici la Terre !  
- Quoi ?  
- Quoi : « _quoi_ » ? Tu viens toujours ?  
- Heu...en fait...  
- Ne me dis pas que tu ne pars plus ?  
- J'en sais trop rien...  
- C'est ton père encore ? Mais quel casse-c...  
- Hé ! C'est de mon père dont tu parles là !  
- Mais je ne fais que répéter tes propres paroles ma chère...  
- Ouais, mais moi, je suis sa fille. Et pour répondre à ta question : non, ce n'est pas par rapport à mon père.  
- Par rapport à qui alors ?  
- À quelqu'un d'autre...  
- Sans blague...!  
- Écoute, j'te rappelle d'accord ? Il faut que je vois ça avec lui et...  
- « _Lui_ » ? Racooonte ! Qui c'est, qui c'est, qui c'est ?  
- Tu connais pas...

...sauf si tu lis la presse people (ce qui est le cas).

Et dans ce cas justement, je n'avais pas envie d'entendre une connerie du genre « Waouh ! La chance que t'as ! Surtout ne le lâche pas celui-là ! ». Pfff...comme si j'étais avec Karl parce qu'il était célèbre, riche et beau ! (bien sûr, je préfère que pauvre et moche – pour la célébrité, je ne me prononce pas, mon baptême du feu ne tarderait pas à venir...)

- T'es pas rigolote, j'te jure...  
- J'te rappelle, promis...très bientôt ! Bisous.

Et j'ai raccroché encore plus à côté de mes pompes. Mes vacances en groupe, mon inscription, mon transfert à faire depuis Hambourg, mes vacances qui ne devaient durer qu'une semaine...surchauffe, surchauffe. J'ai filé à la salle de bain pour me passer un peu d'eau sur le visage et remettre mes idées en ordre.

Bon, après tout, ce n'est pas parce que je sortais avec Karl qu'il fallait que je remette tout en cause (heu...sûr ça ?). Quoi qu'il en soit, inutile de se prendre la tête là, toute seule, maintenant. Mieux valait que j'attende qu'on soit ensemble pour lui en parler...mais pour lui dire quoi et comment ?

Je me suis assise sur mon lit et ai repris mon portable en main. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne m'appelait pas ? Il faisait la grasse-mat' ? Humpf...à chacun ses réactions...

* * *

J'ai regardé l'heure : 10h30. Il abusait quand même ! Tant pis, j'aurai préféré recevoir son appel, mais c'est lui qui aurait le mien : j'appelle...et tombe directement sur la messagerie. Bieeeeen ! En plus, môssieur coupe son portable histoire de ronfler tranquillement. Ah bravo !

Je suis descendue m'occuper et suis remontée dans ma chambre une fois mon ménage terminé : 11h00. Là quand même, ça devrait aller. Je rappelle (n'ayant même pas reçu un petit « appel en absence » ou message entre temps)... Ah ? ça sonne...et part en messagerie. Il m'éneeeerve !

Même en admettant qu'il ait coupé son portable, il n'a pas vu que j'avais essayé de l'appeler en l'allumant non ? Très bien. Tant pis pour lui, j'avais fait ma part. Je n'allais pas ramper non-plus !

Je suis donc redescendue me changer les idées et discuter un peu avec mon père sur mon orientation... Quelle bonne idée j'ai eu là ! Car plutôt que de me féliciter pour mon choix (l'université de Munich étant quand même la plus cotée) ou de se réjouir plus humainement de m'avoir bientôt plus proche de lui, tout ce qu'il a trouvé à me répondre (ou grogner, comme on veut), c'est : « Humm...j'aurais préféré que tu ne décides pas ton avenir par rapport à un flirt. C'est un peu léger comme motivation. Mais bon...c'est toi qui vois ».

Alors là, je suis retournée hyper remontée dans ma chambre. Entre lui et « l'autre », j'en avais marre des mecs !


	17. Début de discussion

**Début de discussion**

* * *

Malgré d'avoir jeté de furieux et réguliers coups d'œil à mon portable, il est resté désespérément aphone. Je suis néanmoins parvenue à me calmer en m'occupant à établir mon programme pour les jours à venir. Je devais admettre que les choses avaient changé, et que même sans en avoir parlé avec Karl, je n'avais plus très envie de partir en Bavière. J'étais désolée pour mes collègues, mais c'était comme ça.

Cependant, que je parte ou non en vacances, je devais quand même remonter sur Hambourg pour faire mon transfert de dossier. Ça, je pouvais le faire à partir de lundi. Je comptais aussi en profiter pour m'occuper de tout ce qui allait avec (le déménagement, ma demande de chambre en cité, les au revoir, et tout et tout...). Ça devrait me prendre quelques jours, facilement trois ou quatre...

J'ai alors eu l'idée de proposer à Karl de m'y accompagner. Après tout, il avait laissé pas mal de connaissances là-bas et ça lui ferait peut-être plaisir de revoir tout ce monde... à condition bien sûr qu'il en ait envie et qu'il soit dispo. - car j'ai soudain réalisé que j'ignorais ce qu'il avait prévu pour ses vacances. Si ça se trouvait, c'est lui qui allait m'annoncer qu'il comptait partir un mois à l'autre bout du monde avec ses copains ! Nan, il m'emmènerait avec lui de toute façon, non ?

J'en étais à réfléchir à tout cela, la tête enfouie sous mon oreiller (on réfléchit comme on veut hein !), quand mon téléphone joua enfin sa musique. Miracle ! Il était toujours vivant !

- Bonjour, m'a-t-il dit.

Humm, voix douce. Il semblait de bonne humeur...quoiqu'avec ce qu'il avait dû dormir, il avait intérêt à être reposé l'animal.

- Bonjour ! Tu vas bien ? lui ai-je demandé guillerette.

Ben oui...Il avait beau m'avoir énervée de bon matin, c'était déjà oublié. Ah...l'amour !

- Heu...oui. Je te réveille ?

Ah ah ! La bonne blague ! A presque midi ? bien sûr...!

- Nooon. Et toi, tu te lèves ?  
- Quoi ? Heu...non, non.

C'était quoi ces hésitations et ces « non non », « oui oui » ?

- Ah...? Parce que j'ai essayé de t'appeler tout à l'heure et ça n'a jamais répondu...  
- Oh, pardon ! Je n'avais pas mon portable sur moi...  
- T'étais sorti ?

Oui, je sais bien qu'il avait le droit de sortir sans mon autorisation. Mais il ne m'avait pas répondue non-plus, alors j'avais le droit de lui demander (et puis c'est tout !).

- Heu...ouais, un truc à faire. Mais c'est réglé maintenant...

Il avait fini oui, avec ses « heu... » ? J'avais l'impression que...Bon, il fallait que j'arrête ma parano. et que je me calme. C'était mon petit-ami, il me rappelait enfin, j'étais contente de lui parler - malgré d'avoir été contrariée de ne pouvoir le joindre aussi tôt que je l'espérais – donc j'allais davantage me comporter agréablement que le rembarrer.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais maintenant ? lui ai-je alors demandé.  
- Je pensais venir te chercher pour qu'on passe la journée ensemble, m'a-t-il annoncée gaiement.

Ah lui ! Il savait se rattraper. Mais...

- Et...tu es là dans combien de temps ?  
- Cinq minutes.  
- Parfait ! me suis-je exclamée affolée. À de suite !

Et j'ai raccroché...Branle bas de combat ! ben oui, j'étais toujours en pyjama...

* * *

Comme quoi, quand on veut, on peut ! Je finissais d'enfiler mes chaussures au moment-même où il garait sa voiture. C'est mon père qui est allé lui ouvrir - et il lui a fait un accueil plus que correct (un bon 15/20). Donc apparemment, les réflexions bien placées semblaient m'être exclusivement réservées... Mais honnêtement, je préférais ça. Quitte à ce qu'il y en ait un qui morfle, autant que ce soit moi – car moi au moins, je connaissais la bête.

Lorsque je me suis retrouvée face mon chéri sur le pas de porte, j'ai hésité un court instant à l'embrasser. C'est peut-être bête mais, non-seulement je ne savais pas s'il avait cette habitude (il aurait très bien pu mettre de côté ses baisers pour les moments plus intimes), et puis, devant mon père... Mais à l'évidence, Karl lui, ne s'est pas posé toutes ces questions. Devant ma retenue qu'il a sans doute interprété comme de la timidité, il s'est spontanément avancé vers moi et, sans tenir compte du reste (c'est à dire, le quinquagénaire grognard d'à côté), m'a donnée un petit bisou du bout des lèvres. Soft, assez pudique, juste ce qu'il fallait pour me rappeler ses sentiments pour moi (et éventuellement aussi pour mettre les choses au clair : papounet n'était désormais plus le seul homme dans ma vie).

- On y va ? m'a-t-il ensuite proposée.

Aller, c'était parti. Dommage cependant, contrairement à la veille où il avait fait beau, ce jour-là, le temps ne s'est pas révélé très clément...Tant pis, on trouverait bien quelques choses à faire.

Vue l'heure qu'il était, il m'a emmenée manger dans une petite taverne très typique. On en a profité pour décider de notre programme de l'après-midi : ciné et visite du centre commercial (pire que les Galeries Lafayette !). Puis la discussion se faisant, je lui ai demandé l'air de rien :

- ...et dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu as prévu de faire pendant tes vacances ?

Il m'a regardée indécis.

- Rien de spécial en fait. Mes parents partent en voyage au Canada et ils emmènent ma sœur avec eux. Mais moi...j'avais prévu de rester dans le coin...

Tiens ? Je n'aurais pas parié sur ça.

- Pour t'entraîner ? Non ! Quand même pas ! Si ?

Il s'est passé une main derrière la nuque, j'en suis restée bouche bée.

- Et bien...« si » justement, a-t-il ricané.  
- Mais...il y a autre chose qui t'intéresse, à part le foot, dans la vie ?  
- Actuellement ? Humm...oui : toi, a-t-il dit doucement en me jetant un petit coup d'œil

Ooooh, comme c'était mignon...

- Et toi ? a-t-il poursuivi. Tu as quelque chose de prévu ?

J'ai pris une discrète bouffée d'air et me suis lancée,

- En fait...initialement je devais partir avec des copains de fac deux semaines en Bavière...

J'ai alors marqué un discret petit temps d'arrêt pour juger de sa réaction : il avait reposé le verre dont il venait à peine de se saisir sans y avoir bu, et me regardait avec beaucoup d'intérêt.

- ...mais, ai-je enchaîné, à vrai dire, je n'ai plus très envie d'y aller.

Il n'a rien dit mais au sourire esquissé, j'ai parfaitement compris le message. Il a cru cependant bon d'ajouter (histoire de ne pas passer non-plus pour le gars possessif avant l'heure).

- Ne te gêne pas pour moi quand même ! Vas-y si tu veux...

Mais ça ne collait tellement pas avec son attitude que j'en ai pouffé un petit coup, rien que pour le plaisir.

- Non, pas de soucis ! Par contre...  
- Quoi ?  
- Il va quand même falloir que je retourne sur Hambourg...  
- Quand ?

J'ai pris un instant de réflexion pour me rappeler du planning que je m'étais concoctée le matin-même (pendant que môssieur avait mieux à faire...Nan j'suis pas rancunière ! Je note, c'est tout).

- Et bien...demain en fait, ai-je annoncé tranquillement.  
- Pardon ?

Ah...? Ça non-plus, ça n'a pas eu l'air de trop l'emballer...


	18. L'affaire est réglée

- Demain ?  
- Ben oui, ai-je expliqué soudain un peu embarrassée devant sa réaction. J'ai pas mal de choses à faire là-bas...et il faudrait que je m'en occupe assez rapidement. Je dois d'abord faire transférer mon dossier universitaire ici, et...  
- Tu vas venir sur Munich finalement ? m'a-t-il interrompue, rayonnant.

Y'a des moments où je ne comprenais pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait ? Que maintenant que nous sortions ensemble, j'allais délibérément choisir la fac la plus éloignée de lui ou quoi ?

- Heu...oui, ai-je alors confirmé avec un petit sourire indulgent, avant de reprendre : « Donc, le transfert de dossier, la demande d'une chambre sur le campus... »  
- Et tu vas prendre une chambre ?

Décidément, il était impressionnable mon amoureux à réagir comme ça à la moindre évidence.

- Faut bien. Je t'ai déjà expliqué qu'il était hors de question que je retourne m'installer chez mon père.  
- Oui, ça je m'en souviens mais...  
- « mais » ?

Il sembla soudain un peu embêté. Il cherchait ses mots.

- Et bien...tu ne serais peut-être pas obligée de prendre une chambre, si ?

Me voyant mal camper (au sens propre du terme) toute l'année, je lui ai confirmé qu'effectivement « si ». Mais, ou je n'avais pas donné la bonne réponse, ou je n'avais pas compris le sens de sa question, parce qu'il a hoché lentement la tête et repris :

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que...enfin, tu vois...

Nan, je ne voyais pas.

- ...heu...comment dire...c'est pratique une chambre en cité, mais...tu pourrais peut-être envisager aussi de t'installer dans un appartement. C'est plus confortable...non ?

Un appart ? Hé ! Mon père était un intendant proche de la retraite et moi, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je n'avais qu'une petite bourse !

- Bien sûr qu'un appartement serait plus confortable, ai-je reconnu telle une évidence. Mais bon, ce n'est pas tout à fait dans mes moyens...

Je ne sais pas ce que j'avais encore dit (ou fait), mais il m'a regardée avec des yeux ronds, limite désespéré.

- Anja, a-t-il dit doucement, _mon_ appartement. Je pensais à mon appartement...

Oups...Qu'est-ce que j'allais répondre à ça moi ? À l'évidence je tenais à ce garçon et tout ce que j'espérais, c'était que nos liens ne fassent que se renforcer et qu'on en arrive un jour à une telle proposition. Mais « un jour », pas aujourd'hui !

Aux vues de la mine qu'il a brusquement affiché, j'ai alors songé que mon expression devait refléter à merveille mes pensées. Pourtant, ce n'était probablement qu'une simple question de temps...

- Écoute Karl, ai-je commencé prudemment, ce que tu me proposes me fait vraiment très plaisir. Vraiment, crois-moi. Mais, pour moi, venir vivre chez toi représenterait bien plus qu'une simple offre d'hébergement. Tu comprends...?  
- Oui...parce-que c'est dans ce sens-là que je t'en parlais justement, murmura-t-il en osant à peine me regarder.

Y'a pas à dire, il ne me facilitait pas les choses avec son petit air triste.

- Alors, si nous voyons tous les deux les choses de la même façon, ai-je tenté de poursuivre, j'espère que tu comprendras que pour moi, c'est un peu trop tôt. Pardon si je fais un peu vieux jeu, mais, j'ai besoin de temps...pour davantage te connaître, nous connaître même...

J'étais inquiète, mais heureusement, Karl m'a regardée cette fois-ci conciliant, et dit que :

- Je comprends. Mais si tu changeais d'avis...  
- Bien sûr que j'espère changer d'avis ! me suis-je aussitôt exclamée, tellement soulagée. Et cela, pas tellement pour trouver davantage de confort, ai-je ajouté en plaisantant. Simplement...parce que ça serait plutôt bon signe pour nous deux...Tu ne crois pas ?  
- Oui.

Mais c'est qu'il avait l'air de tenir à moi le bougre ! Et toc ! Dans les dents le papounet !

Je suis restée à le regarder souriante, heureuse. Il s'est raclé la gorge, les joues rosées, et m'a ensuite demandée :

- Sur Hambourg, tu as d'autres choses à faire ?  
- D'un point de vue « études », non. Il ne me restera plus qu'à me désister du séjour, ai-je annoncé avec une petite grimace.  
- Ça sera si pénible ?  
- Boff...en fait, je ne crois pas trop. Ce matin, au téléphone, j'ai eu une copine avec qui je devais partir, et on a abordé le sujet. J'ai déjà plus ou moins laissé entendre que je n'étais plus trop sûre d'y aller...  
- Et...?  
- La seule chose qui semblait l'intéresser, c'était de savoir à cause de qui je restais...! ai-je pouffé.

Karl m'a regardée en haussant les sourcils, mais m'a laissée terminer.

- ...mais je lui ai répondue qu'elle ne le connaissait pas de toute façon.  
- Humm...Mais en dehors de ça, ça ne va pas poser de problème ? Je veux dire, entre vous...? Le fait qu'au dernier moment, tu changes d'avis...  
- Naaaan ! Je crois même qu'au contraire, concernant cette nana, ça devrait plutôt arranger ses affaires..., ai-je déclaré avec un petit sourire malicieux.  
- Hein ? Comment ça, « arranger ses affaires » ?

Désolée, mais voilà que s'était soudain présentée une trop jolie occasion de « tester » mon petit-ami et voir surtout comment il allait réagir (Oooh aller, qui ne l'a jamais fait ce coup-là ? En plus, honnêtement, ce n'est pas intéressant – voir même rassurant - de savoir ce qu'il en est, peut-être ?).

- Et bien, ai-je expliqué l'air de rien, dans le groupe, il y aura un garçon avec qui on était en cours et sur lequel elle craque...  
- Ta copine ? Mais...quel est le rapport avec ton absence ? m'a-t-il demandée perplexe.  
- Apparemment, aux dernières nouvelles, il semblerait que le gars en question aurait des vues sur nous deux...bien que je ne sois absolument pas intéressée, ai-je néanmoins préféré souligner, aussi catégorique que sincère. Du coup, si je n'y vais pas, ça laissera le champ libre à ma copine et lui, il n'aura qu'à...Quoi ?

Karl m'a soudain fixée, bras croisés, visiblement trèèès sceptique devant cette annonce. (Bon, au moins, je n'avais pas dit ça pour rien - et j'en étais plutôt satisfaite...Satisfaite, mais malheureusement pas voyante pour deux sous - histoire de deviner comment risquaient de virer ensuite mes « fabuleuses initiatives »...)

- Oh rieeen ! m'a lancée Karl, plein d'ironie. Mais, disons que si tu avais commencé par ce petit détail, je t'aurais peut-être demandée de ne pas y aller, a-t-il dit avec un rictus éloquent.  
- Mais enfin !  
- Quoi : « mais enfin » ? Tu m'expliques tranquillement que tu t'apprêtais à partir quinze jours avec un garçon qui rêve de te sauter dessus. Y'a de quoi être un peu méfiant, non ?  
- Mais enfin Karl ! ai-je répété un soupçon indignée (ça avait beau m'avoir permise de savoir – et honnêtement, sa réaction était celle que j'espérais – il ne fallait pas non-plus exagérer). Je sais ce que je veux et je sais aussi dire « non », tu sais ! Et à t'entendre parler, ce type est un violeur en puissance...!  
- Ah non, je n'ai jamais dit ça, s'est-il défendu calmement en agitant son index devant lui. Seulement, si tu y étais allée et m'avais raconté au retour les raisons pour lesquelles ce type était parti avec vous, je crois que je l'aurai un peu mal pris, c'est tout. Mais bon, il n'y a pas à discuter, puisque de toute façon, tu m'as dit que tu n'y allais pas, a-t-il conclu sans trop me demander mon avis, de façon gentiment autoritaire. L'affaire est donc réglée.

De what ?


	19. Oups

Comment ça « y'a pas à discuter » ? Non mais, il était allemand ou sicilien ce type ? Je lui ai lancé un regard glacial qui l'a refait discuter, du coup.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? m'a-t-il demandée, étonné.  
- Oh rieeeeen ! Disons que j'ai juste la désagréable intuition que tu n'es pas très porté sur les discussions/concessions.  
- Mais si voyons ! Mais...tu m'as bien dit que tu n'y allais pas ?  
- Oui, ai-je reconnu à contre cœur, boudeuse.  
- Donc c'est bon, non ?  
- Oui.

Il m'a regardée un instant en affichant une moue perplexe, tandis que je me sentais dans la peau de l'arroseur-arrosé (ça m'apprendra, tiens !).

- Tu comptes me répondre « oui » comme ça à chaque fois ? a-t-il soupiré, las.  
- Oui.  
- Merveilleux...  
- Non.  
- Quoi encore ?  
- J'ai l'impression que tu ne me fais pas confiance...  
- Bien sûr que si ! s'est-il indigné à son tour. C'est dans les autres que je n'ai pas confiance, nuance. Et je ne tiens simplement pas à te savoir entourée toute la journée de garçons qui pourraient avoir envie de te...  
- Ah ! Ça te va bien de dire ça ! me suis-je brusquement révoltée, le coupant au beau milieu de sa phrase. Qui c'est qui s'entoure à longueur de temps de créatures de rêve et qui en change toutes les semaines ?

Oups...pardon ! c'était sorti tout seul. Non, vraiment, ce n'est pas ce que...Oh lala ! décidément Vraiment, je ne voulais pas le blesser... Je crois simplement qu'en définitive, ça me travaillait un peu plus que ce que je ne le pensais ces histoires de groupies affriolantes. Et maintenant qu'on était si proche, c'est comme si tout ce que j'avais toujours entraperçu - et volontairement ignoré - dans les magazines, me rejaillissait en pleine figure.

En attendant, Karl s'est figé sur place - incapable de répliquer tellement il n'avait pas vu venir le coup (moi non-plus d'ailleurs) - et a croisé un peu plus ses bras dans une attitude défensive.

- Tu es mal barrée alors, m'a-t-il lancée finalement, froidement. Si je change de copine toutes les semaines, tu n'en as plus pour très longtemps.

Quelle gourde ! Je l'avais vexé en plus. Et après toutes les marques d'affection qu'il m'avait témoignée, c'était vraiment mal payé.

- Pardon..., ai-je aussitôt murmuré en baissant la tête, terriblement embarrassée. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je suis désolée...  
- La question n'est pas tant de savoir si c'était ou non ce que tu voulais dire, m'a-t-il rétorquée sérieusement (très sérieusement même). On n'est jamais à l'abri d'un dérapage. Moi, ce qui m'importe, c'est de savoir si c'est ou non ce que tu penses.

J'ai relevé la tête et constaté qu'il me fixait intensément, qu'il ne rigolait pas le moins du monde.

- Bien sûr que non ce n'est pas ce que je pense, lui ai-je répondu gravement. Même si...  
- « même si »...?

Son regard était devenu flamboyant.

- Sois raisonnable Karl ! Quelle image crois-tu donc véhiculer ? Toutes les semaines, on te voit en photo dans les magazines, une nouvelle fille à ton bras !  
- Ah parce que tu lis ces torchons toi ? a-t-il grincé.  
- Moi ? Non. Mais les filles avec qui je suis en cours : oui ! Du coup, que je le veuille ou non, j'ai toujours été tenue au courant de tes exploits.  
- Autrement dit, a-t-il répliqué amer, tu ne me prends pas au sérieux. Ou pire, peut-être même que tu crois que je suis en train de me foutre de toi. C'est ça ?

On pouvait très nettement sentir la tension monter entre nous, pourtant...

- Tu crois vraiment que je serais ici avec toi si je l'avais pensé un seul instant ? ai-je aussitôt répondu avec détermination.

Impressionnant comme on peut facilement plomber une ambiance douce et sereine, la transformant grâce à quelques mots, en un moment tendu et critique...

Mais plutôt que de me répondre, Karl a soupiré et s'est passé une main dans les cheveux (les ébouriffant un peu plus au passage – ce qui n'était pas fait pour gâcher), avant de commenter - davantage pour lui-même qu'à mon intention :

- Un jour, ma mère m'a dit qu'à force de faire n'importe quoi, je finirai par le payer cher lorsque je rencontrerai quelqu'un avec qui je me sentirai bien et qui me plairait vraiment. À croire qu'elle n'avait pas tort...

Il a soudainement eu l'air si abattu, si désemparé... Et il venait encore de me faire, mine de rien, une si jolie déclaration...

- J'ai confiance en toi Karl, lui ai-je alors dit doucement, tout en lui attrapant la main qu'il avait de poser sur la table - et que j'ai serré dans la mienne. Même si certains pourraient me traiter d'imbécile idiote pour ça, j'ai confiance en toi, ai-je insisté.  
- Inutile de me donner des noms, je me doute de qui il s'agit..., a-t-il soupiré.

Oui, mon père. Qui d'autre ?

- Tu sais, tout comme toi, ai-je continué, c'est surtout des autres dont je me méfie. Du coup, sans vouloir en rajouter (chose que j'allais néanmoins faire), de te savoir si populaire, si adulé, ce n'est pas fait pour calmer mes craintes. Et puis...j'ai l'impression que tout va si vite. On ne sort ensemble que depuis hier, on ne s'est revu qu'il y a une semaine...pardonne-moi. Je n'ai pas envie de me laisser dépasser par les évènements et que ça gâche tout entre nous.  
- Je te prouverai que tu n'as aucune crainte à avoir, m'a-t-il lancée le regard brillant.  
- Tu es gentil...

Et il s'est penché au-dessus de la table pour m'embrasser du bout des lèvres.

Pour que ça se termine aussi bien, on pouvait vraiment se demander si ça valait la peine qu'on se soit dit tout ça et fait, au passage, un peu mal. Mais...oui. Ça en vaut toujours la peine. Parce qu'on en retire toujours un enseignement.

Bon, ceci-dit, plus concrètement, dehors le temps virait à la tempête et nous étions sur le point de rater notre film. Heu...rectification : nous avions raté notre film. Du coup, on a inversé notre programme et débuté l'après-midi par une balade aux galeries. Mais le tour fut finalement plus vite fait que prévu et il nous restait encore un peu moins d'une heure à tuer avant la prochaine séance.

Karl a consulté sa montre et m'a lancée d'un ton dégagé : « Tu veux qu'on aille prendre un verre chez moi ? ».

Oups..._aller prendre un verre chez lui_...? Dans quoi je risquais de m'embarquer là ? C'était vraiment pour aller prendre un verre qu'il m'invitait, ou c'était la formule polie et consacrée pour proposer autre chose en plus...? (enfin, vous voyez, je ne vais pas vous faire un dessin)

Je me suis sentie toute chose d'un coup. Je n'étais pas stupide : il faudrait bien que ça m'arrive un jour. Et étant normalement constituée, c'est même une chose à laquelle j'avais forcément déjà pensé, mais qui, oui je l'avoue, ne m'était encore jamais arrivée (contrairement au beau spécimen prédateur que j'avais en face de moi).

J'étais romantique. Inconditionnellement romantique, et j'avais toujours refusé de faire _ça_ pour pouvoir dire à qui voulait l'entendre que je n'étais plus vierge. Ben oui, je l'étais toujours et je n'en avais pas honte. Mais du coup, je ne savais pas trop comment gérer tout ça maintenant. Mon embarras (que je suppose flagrant) fit d'abord tiquer Karl - qui me regarda un instant intrigué - avant de rire (mais sans moquerie).

- Anja, m'a-t-il dit rassurant en me prenant par la main, c'est juste histoire d'aller prendre un verre et te montrer en même temps l'endroit où je vis, c'est tout.

Après ça, je me suis sentie un peu bête – et surtout très rouge. Est-ce qu'il avait cru que je l'avais imaginé tel un « violeur en puissance » comme l'_autre_ de tout à l'heure ? J'espère que non. Et je crois bien que non d'ailleurs, parce qu'il n'en fut pas du tout vexé. Par contre, à l'évidence, il aimait bien taquiner lui aussi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? a-t-il soudain ajouté. Que je voulais...

Là-dessus, il m'a fait un petit sourire qui en disait long.

- Ah mais non ! Ah mais...pas du tout ! Qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines ?

On aurait pu faire cuire des œufs au plat sur mes joues, j'en étais certaine. Et l'autre, il en rajoutait, mort de rire. Méchant !

- Ben je ne sais pas...dis-moi plutôt ce que _toi_, tu t'es imaginée.  
- ...t'es pas gentil de te moquer..., ai-je marmonné en baissant la tête.

Il a aussitôt passé un bras autour de mes épaules, me serrant contre lui, et m'a collée un bisou sur la joue.

- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? m'a-t-il ensuite demandée d'un ton « normal ». On y va ou pas ?

Peu de temps après, on était chez lui. Comme je m'en doutais, il habitait dans un appartement aux dimensions impressionnantes, fort bien tenu, et le tout dans un quartier tranquille et très bien surveillé.

On a bu une infusion (je n'aime pas le café) tout en discutant de choses et d'autres, jusqu'à ce qu'il me reparle de mon aller-retour sur Hambourg.

- Combien de temps comptes-tu y rester ?

J'ai repensé à ce que j'avais à y faire et lui ai répondu : « Probablement trois ou quatre jours », puis j'en ai profité (n'ayant pas eu l'occasion tout à l'heure – vue comment la discussion avait tourné) pour lui demander :

- Ça ne te dirait pas de venir avec moi ?

Il m'a regardée, surpris.

- Ce n'est pas que j'ai besoin d'aide, lui ai-je expliqué. Mais comme ça, on serait ensemble et puis, ça te permettrait de revoir les amis que tu as toujours là-bas...

J'avais peur qu'il n'ait pas très envie de bouger de Munich, ou autres choses de prévues (comme attaquer de suite ses entraînements perso.). Mais au contraire :

- C'est une bonne idée ! m'a-t-il répondue ravi. Pendant que tu feras tes dossiers, j'en profiterai pour aller voir Herman.

À peine sa phrase terminée, il s'est levé du canapé où nous étions installés et s'est saisi de son portable pour appeler son ami. Hé bien ! Lui, quand il avait décidé quelque chose, ça ne traînait pas !

En tout cas, nous partions tous les deux pour Hambourg le lendemain et j'en étais très heureuse. Et heureusement d'ailleurs qu'il allait être avec moi, parce qu'une drôle de surprise m'attendait là-bas...


	20. Deux feuilles

On a pris un taxi pour aller jusqu'à l'aéroport - mon père nous a bien proposés de nous y accompagner, mais notre avion décollait assez tôt le matin et puis, j'avais cette impression qu'il subsistait un petit esprit de rivalité entre Karl et lui. Nous avons donc fait notre vie tous seuls.

Le vol n'a pas duré très longtemps, et dès notre arrivée, nous avons commencé par aller déposer nos affaires à l'hôtel...

* * *

Dans un premier temps, j'étais partie sur l'idée que seul Karl irait dormir là-bas, et que moi, et bien...je disposais toujours de ma chambre à la cité. Mais j'ai dû capituler quand Karl a commencé à faire la tête en me disant qu'il n'était pas un sauvage et qu'il ne me sauterait pas dessus sans mon accord préalable (précisant au passage, avec son humour bien à lui, que je n'omette surtout pas de le tenir au courant dès l'obtention de l'accord en question).

Bref, la matinée étant déjà bien entamée, je me suis dépêchée d'aller d'abord à la fac. Nous avions prévu de nous retrouver ensuite pour le déjeuner, suite auquel j'irai retrouver mes copains, tandis que Karl, les siens.

Il s'avéra rapidement que l'administration universitaire ne s'était malheureusement pas améliorée en l'espace de quelques jours. La preuve : alors que je me trouvais en chair et en os devant la secrétaire avec tous les documents possibles et imaginables, afin de compléter et boucler mon dossier, je devais, pour des raisons non-négociables, me pointer à nouveau, même endroit, même heure, le lendemain.

* * *

Au moins, le repas du midi, lui, s'est déroulé agréablement...sans imprévu. J'en ai profité pour rapporter à Karl toutes les tracasseries inutiles que le système croyait bon de nous infliger. Il m'a alors écoutée avec une jolie compassion.

C'est l'après-midi que les choses ont pris une tournure inattendue. Alors que Karl filait à son rendez-vous avec Herman, j'ai rejoint un peu stressée mes amis pour leur re-confirmer (l'ayant déjà fait une première fois par téléphone la veille au soir) que je ne partirai pas avec eux. À ma grande surprise, il n'y eut que Katia (mon interlocutrice attitrée) de présente sur le lieu du rendez-vous. J'ai alors espéré que les autres n'avaient pas boudé la rencontre en signe de mécontentement face à mon désistement de dernière minute...

Katia m'attendait dans le petit parc près de la fac, là où nous avions pris l'habitude d'aller manger nos sandwiches ou autres salades composées qui nous tenaient lieu de frugal repas tous les midis. Elle était assise sur un banc et feuilletait un magazine en m'attendant.

- Hello ! ai-je lancé à la cantonade en l'apercevant.  
- Hé ! Salut ! m'a-t-elle répondue avec un grand sourire, en agitant la main.

Je l'ai rejointe et ai jeté un œil aux alentours.

- Les autres ne sont pas venus ?  
- Non, z'avaient autre chose à faire..., m'a-t-elle répondue d'un ton dégagé.

Mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lui demander si :

- Ils sont fâchés après moi ?

Elle m'a alors fixée avec des yeux ronds.

- Mais non voyons ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer ?  
- Ben je ne sais pas, ai-je avoué crispée. Au dernier moment, je vous fausse compagnie...Alors ce n'est pas que j'ai envie de me faire battre, mais même si ça me faisait de la peine qu'ils m'en veuillent, je le comprendrai...

Elle m'a sourie avec tendresse.

- Mais nooon, t'inquiète ! C'est surtout qu'on est tous plus ou moins occupé de la même manière avec le transfert de nos dossiers - et en plus, on a le séjour à boucler...

J'ai soupiré discrètement, rassurée.

- Bon. Et toi alors, ai-je enchaîné ragaillardie, comment vas ?  
- Très bien. Mais dis-moi plutôt : _toi_, comment vas-tu ?

Elle a eu un drôle de regard en me posant cette question - comme si elle attendait quelque chose venant de moi. En tout cas, si j'avais pu décrire son comportement en terme canin, j'aurais dit qu'elle avait soudain eu l'œil vif et la truffe frémissante.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? n'ai-je pu m'empêcher de lui demander.

Ce n'est pas que son état m'a inquiétée, mais bon, elle semblait avoir piqué une crise d'euphorie soudaine et assez inexplicable. Quoique...inexplicable, c'est vite dit...

- Tadam ! s'est-elle subitement écriée en me mettant sous le nez le magazine qu'elle était en train de potasser quand je suis arrivée.

J'ai jeté un œil curieux à la couverture : ça parlait d'un chanteur de rock (et ouais, toujours eux, désolée) qui avait, semble-t-il, sombrer dans la drogue et l'alcool (ben ça alors !).

- Oh pitié Katia ! me suis-je exclamée consternée. Tu sais bien que ces trucs ne m'intéressent pas !  
- « Ces trucs » en général, peut-être, mais certainement pas ça !

Et elle m'a fourrée sous le nez une double page dudit magazine entièrement consacrée à...à quoi ?

**« LA NOUVELLE CONQUÊTE DE L'EMPEREUR »**

Non mais c'était une blague ?

Sans ménagement ni autorisation, j'ai littéralement arraché l'hebdomadaire des mains de Katia pour lire l'incroyable article.

Il y avait des photos de nous. De _nous_ ! Celle-là à gauche, main dans la main : c'était le samedi soir en ville – on ne sortait même pas encore ensemble ! Et l'autre, tellement « zoomée » qu'on y apparaissait flou : c'était le bisou qu'il m'avait donnée en se penchant au-dessus de la table... Mais ça datait de la veille ce truc !

En voyant ma réaction effarée, Katia s'est abstenue de commenter et a surtout compris que je ne tirais aucune gloire de tout cela. Bien au contraire, je me suis sentie...violée dans mon intimité.

De quel droit ? De quel droit avaient-ils fait ça ? A cet instant, je ne pensais même pas à des futilités du genre : « va-t-on me reconnaître en ville ? » ou « comment vais-je gérer tout ça maintenant ? ». Oh que non ! Et je n'avais même pas à me poser ce genre de questions parce que je refusais tout simplement d'apparaître ainsi comme de la nourriture à des lecteurs...heu...plutôt lectrices, assoiffées de potins et de ragots - qui plus ils seraient indiscrets et crades, plus elles s'en délecteraient.

Je voulais une vie normale moi ! Avec un amoureux normal ! Qu'il soit célèbre sur un terrain de foot ne me posait aucun problème. Mais qu'on étale sa vie privée - notre vie privée - comme ça, était hors de question !

Et Karl au fait ? qu'est-ce qu'il allait en penser ? Comme j'espérais qu'il se montrerait aussi outré, choqué, en colère que je ne l'étais !

Optimiste ? Moi ? Pourquoi optimiste ?

Honnêtement, je ne pensais pas que Karl ait jamais tiré une fierté particulière d'apparaître ainsi exposé. D'accord, il ne semblait pas avoir déjà demandé l'interdiction de tels articles ou clichés par le passé, mais je pensais surtout qu'il n'en avait simplement jamais rien eu à faire. De plus, il n'avait pas besoin de ce genre de...comment ils les avaient qualifiés déjà ? ah oui : de « torchons », pour se faire de la pub !

Mais peut-être que sans être outré - ou au contraire, s'en réjouir - il s'en foutrait royalement et me conseillerait d'en faire de même. Il devait être habitué à la longue...mais pas moi.

Tiens, d'ailleurs, histoire d'enfoncer un peu plus le clou, quand _ils_ parlaient de moi, ces crétins m'appelaient la « belle inconnue » - comme c'était gentiiil ! Et là, un peu plus bas, sous la photo : « ...ce véritable bourreau des cœurs semble avoir pris une nouvelle proie dans ses filets... » (waouh ! le jeu de mot pour un footballeur ! Vraiment, ils cartonnaient dans ce magazine, les journalistes !). Et encore, là : « ...combien de temps la belle parviendra-t-elle à garder auprès d'elle cet insatiable amoureux ?... »

J'enrageais. Tout simplement : j'enrageais. Vue de l'extérieur, j'avais peut-être l'air sidérée, sans voix, les jambes coupées et tout ce qui va avec, mais à l'intérieur, c'était pire que le Mont Saint-Helens !

Malgré cela, j'ai tenté de conserver mon calme. Après tout, Katia n'y était pour rien et je n'avais pas à me lâcher sur elle. Bon, ceci-dit, sa surprise était très loin d'avoir produit l'effet souhaité - mais elle m'aura au moins permise d'être tenu au courant de tout _ça_ (car ne lisant pas cette presse et n'étant plus entourée de telles lectrices au quotidien, ça m'aurait été difficile de le découvrir toute seule).

J'ai soudain eu une monté d'adrénaline : mon père ! Il avait beau ne pas lire ce genre de magazine...sa sœur, oui ! Il y avait cependant le petit espoir que cette peau de vache ne m'ait pas reconnue sur les photos (car seul l'œil expert de Katia était capable d'un tel prodige).

Et puis, après tout, mon père était quand même au courant que je sortais avec Karl, et les photos prises ou le texte les accompagnant n'avaient rien de scandaleux à proprement parlé (bien entendu, il ne fallait alors pas considérer le fait de me traiter de « dernière conquête en date qui n'allait pas tarder à gicler » comme quelque chose d'insultant).

- J'y crois pas...j'y crois pas...

C'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé à marmonner au fur et à mesure que mes yeux découvraient cette horreur. Le sourire malicieux de Katia avait fondu comme neige au soleil et elle me regardait à présent désolée.

- C'est bien toi alors...? m'a-t-elle demandée un peu craintive.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à poser des questions débiles ? Bien sûr que c'était moi ! Je n'aurais jamais fait une tête pareille ou marqué un tel intérêt pour cette fichue double-page sinon ! Mais j'ai cependant su me montrer plus pondérée avec ma copine que ce que mon instinct me le dictait.

- Ouais, c'est bien moi, ai-je marmonnée en lui rendant son...torchon.

Son problème, c'est que du coup, pour venir me dire maintenant qu'elle était contente pour moi, ce n'était pas évident. De toute façon, je n'avais plus envie d'en parler. Ce qui m'importait désormais, c'était de retrouver Karl et d'avoir son avis sur la question.

Ainsi, double-bide pour Katia ! Non-seulement elle n'a pas pu me soutirer - dans la bonne humeur, ou dans n'importe quelle humeur d'ailleurs - des détails croustillants qui auraient échappé aux « journalistes », mais en plus, j'étais tellement mal, que j'ai abrégé nos retrouvailles.

Donc, après lui avoir souhaitée de bonnes vacances, un bon séjour en Bavière, une bonne rentrée dans sa nouvelle fac et tout ce que l'on peut souhaiter à quelqu'un qu'on est content de quitter, j'ai passé un coup de fil à Karl et l'ai retrouvé à l'hôtel...ou j'ai explosé lorsqu'il est arrivé.


	21. Point de vue

Quelques bonnes images valant parfois mieux que beaucoup de mots, au passage en rentrant à l'hôtel, je me suis arrêtée dans une presse où j'ai acheté un exemplaire du magazine en question.

« Regarde ça ! », ai-je quasiment hurlé sitôt que Karl eut fermé la porte de la chambre derrière lui, avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

Il m'a alors regardée aussi surpris que bizarrement – se demandant probablement ce que j'allais bien pouvoir lui sortir - avant que ses yeux ne soient attirés par l'hebdomadaire, que j'avais pris soin d'ouvrir à la bonne page et que je tenais devant moi. Sans un mot, Karl s'est avancé et m'a prudemment pris des mains le journal que je lui tendais. Il est allé s'assoir au bord du lit et a commencé à le parcourir, d'abord curieux, puis plus attentif.

Moi, je suis restée à côté de lui, silencieuse, trépignant le plus discrètement possible, scrutant le moindre de ses mouvements, de ses soupirs, qui auraient alors trahi une réaction quelconque. Mais je n'ai rien repéré de tel...

Une fois qu'il eut fini de lire l'article (ce qui lui a pris nettement moins de temps qu'à moi), il a négligemment balancé le magazine de l'autre côté du lit, tel un frisbee, avant de se tourner vers moi, l'air fataliste, pour me lancer avec une tranquillité déconcertante :

- Je te l'avais bien dit que c'étaient des torchons ces trucs.

Je suis restée un instant scotchée devant tant de calme et de sérénité.

- Mais...mais enfin...ils ne peuvent pas faire ça ! Ça ne les regarde pas !  
- Non, en effet, ça ne les regarde pas, a soupiré Karl. Mais ça les fait vivre...ce qui doit être pire question motivation pour agir, a-t-il ajouté sans manifester le moindre agacement face à ces odieux procédés.

Alors là, je devais vraiment avoir l'air d'une parfaite ahurie. D'accord, il en avait l'habitude. D'accord, apparemment il s'en foutait. D'accord, à chacun sa façon de « vivre » les choses, mais moi justement, je n'avais non-seulement pas son aptitude pour passer outre, mais encore moins l'envie de voir mes moindres faits et gestes déballés dans la presse people ! J'étais proprement indignée...et il s'en est rapidement rendu compte.

- Ah main non ! Hors de question ! Ça serait trop facile !, me suis-je insurgée devant son air surpris. Si tu crois que je peux, ou vais, supporter ça, tu te fous le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude !  
- Mais enfin Anja...a-t-il « seulement » tenté.  
- Y'a pas de « Mais enfin Anja » qui tienne ! Que certains narcissiques y trouvent leur compte, pourquoi pas. Que _toi_, tu t'en foutes et n'y prêtes aucune attention, tant mieux. Mais _moi_, non, non et non ! Si je ne peux pas faire un pas dehors sans être sournoisement mitraillée, je préfère encore...

Et j'ai laissé ma fin de phrase en suspend...parce que je n'aurais simplement pas su quoi y mettre. C'était plutôt l'expression consacrée pour bien montrer quand quelque chose ne plaît pas. Mais Karl ne l'a pas tout à fait pris comme ça...

- Tu préfères encore quoi ? s'est-il tout à coup alarmé, s'imaginant le pire.

C'est vrai qu'on ne sortait pas ensemble depuis très longtemps. Donc oui, entre nous c'était « fort », mais oui aussi, notre relation avait une certaine fragilité. Et comme j'avais l'air très décidé et en colère, il n'en a pas fallu plus à Karl pour me voir le laisser tomber aussi facilement, à la première contrariété (ça, c'est à cause de ses mauvaises habitudes à _lui_. À plaquer ses copines pour un oui ou pour un non, il s'était imaginé que tout le monde faisait pareil).

- Anja, réponds ! Tu préfèrerais encore quoi ? a-t-il insisté.

Mais comme déjà dit, je n'en savais fichtrement rien de ce que je préférais Mais je voulais...il fallait que :

- Oh ! Mais j'en sais rien Karl, ai-je lancé exaspérée. Mais débrouille-toi et trouve une solution ! lui ai-je crié dessus.

Bon, ce n'était peut-être pas très sympa mais au moins, ça m'a fait du bien. Et puis, après tout :

- Si tu n'avais pas toujours laissé faire ces connards de journalistes à la mangue et avais mis le holà dès le départ, tout ça ne serait jamais arrivé !  
- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues là ? Que je trouve ça jouissif de me voir publier dans les journaux à scandales, peut-être ?  
- Mais nooon voyons ! Simplement que tu aurais pu être un peu plus vigilent et protecteur de ta vie privée et de celle de la personne qui t'accompagne ! Voilà tout !  
- Pfff...moi, je m'en moque royalement, a-t-il balayé. Et quant à « celle qui m'accompagne », au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas encore remarqué...ce qui fait toujours plaisir...jusqu'à présent, je m'en foutais aussi autant que des magazines en question.

Mouais, mais y'avait beau avoir du compliment, ça ne résolvait pas le problème.

- T'es gentil, ai-je donc pris soin de glisser au passage, mais je te signale que ça va leur faire une belle jambe aux photographes de savoir ça : que maintenant que tu tiens à quelqu'un, tu aimerais qu'on te laisse tranquille. Ils vont t'écouter...mais bien sûûûr ! Par contre, de plus certain, s'ils apprennent que tu serais en voie de te stabiliser un peu dans ta vie affective, ça devraient les exciter encore plus ! Ils en feraient même probablement une belle couverture : « _**Le Kaiser a enfin trouvé l'Amour ! Mais qui est donc celle qui a réussi à le métamorphoser ? **_», ai-je imaginé en mimant la scène.  
- Je te remercie pour le « stabiliser », a grogné Karl. On dirait que je sors d'un séjour en cure...  
- Ne me tente pas de te répondre, ai-je rétorqué sarcastique.

Karl a soupiré, découragé, et est resté un instant à réfléchir en se frottant la tête (il aime bien s'ébouriffer quand il cogite), jusqu'à ce que :

- Écoute Anja, a-t-il dit calmement, tu ne veux pas simplement essayer de faire comme s'ils n'étaient pas là ?  
- Pardon ?

Mon ton, mon expression et ce seul mot étaient pourtant révélateurs. Néanmoins, Karl a préféré faire comme si, et a poursuivi sur sa lancée, du même ton.

- Ben, oui. Jusqu'à présent, c'est vrai que...que je changeais souvent de petite-amie et que mes différentes sorties pouvaient donner de quoi lire et écrire, a-t-il reconnu avec la petite grimace appropriée. Mais bon, s'ils se rendent compte rapidement que tout ce côté un peu...  
- ...holé holé...?, ai-je proposé avec un sourire goguenard.  
- Ouais bon, ça va hein ! N'en profite pas non-plus pour m'enfoncer s'il te plaît ! a-t-il lancé vexé. Je disais donc, que s'ils se rendent compte que « tout ça » c'est fini, ils vont rapidement me lâcher, nous lâcher, parce qu'un article est nettement plus vendeur s'il raconte les frasques des gens plutôt que leur vie pépère, non ?  
- « Pépère » ? Je te remercie, ai-je commenté faussement froissée. J'ignorais que je t'inspirais autant de folie et de joie de vivre !

Il m'a alors regardée stupéfait et s'apprêtait à répliquer (interprétant sans aucun doute ma réflexion comme une nouvelle objection à ce qu'il disait – ce qui a dû lui en rajouter une couche), mais comme je plaisantais, j'ai pris de suite le relais en lui adressant un clin d'œil décalé mais éloquent.

- Oui, je vois ce que tu veux dire. Sauf que premièrement : tu n'en es absolument pas certain – ils pourraient d'ailleurs tout à fait continuer à nous pourchasser en s'intéressant à ton nouveau mode de vie, en voulant savoir qui je suis et en espérant nous piéger pour mettre de l'huile sur le feu, et deuxièmement : même si tout se passait comme tu viens de le dire, ils mettraient quand même du temps avant de s'en rendre compte, et d'ici-là, il y aura eu du dégât parce que je ne le supporterai pas ! Alors Schneider...trouve autre chose !

Non mais, ça commençait à furieusement m'agacer tout ça. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre que je ne voulais pas ? que je ne pouvais pas ?

Ainsi, dans la mesure où presqu'une heure plus tard, malgré les vaines et plus que diverses tentatives de Karl pour essayer de me calmer, je n'avais toujours pas décoléré et continuais à arpenter la chambre en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles mais dont on n'aurait eu aucun mal à classifier le sens, mon « cher et tendre » a changé son fusil d'épaule et employé les grands moyens

Tout à coup, je l'ai vu se redresser, empoigner son téléphone et sortir un petit moment sur le balcon de la chambre. J'ignorais qui il avait bien pu appeler et ce qu'ils pouvaient se raconter - et j'avoue que ces deux interrogations m'ont distraite quelques instants...mais quelques instants seulement. Car au bout de deux-trois minutes, mon esprit s'est instinctivement refocalisé sur l'affaire qui me tourmentait.

Pourtant, à ma grande surprise, lorsque Karl a enfin réapparu, il m'a lancée un petit sourire et est venu s'asseoir à côté de moi, désormais ancrée au bord du lit.

- C'est réglé, m'a-t-il simplement dit, avec un air confiant.  
- Heu...c'est à dire ?

Parce que moi, je n'étais pas particulièrement confiante, par contre...

- J'ai demandé l'interdiction de tous les articles me concernant dans ce magazine et j'en ai profité pour demander également à mon avocat de rester vigilent sur les autres publications. Alors ça prendra peut-être quelques jours avant que tout se mette en place, mais on ne devrait plus être embêté avec ce genre d'histoire désormais. C'est tout. Rassurée ?

Et là-dessus, sans attendre ma réponse, il m'a fait un petit bisou sur la joue avant de se lever et d'aller s'éclairer la télé - qu'il a regardé un petit moment avachi en toute décontraction dans un fauteuil.

« _C'est tout_... ». Ah bon ? C'était aussi simple que ça ?

Même s'il me tournait à présent le dos, je continuais de fixer Karl stupéfaite, la bouche ouverte comme une boîte à lettres. Après coup, c'est vrai que j'aurais pu me demander pourquoi il avait mis autant de temps à agir, puisque ça n'avait finalement pris que quelques minutes de conversation téléphonique, mais...non. Je n'ai eu que l'impression d'être sur une autre planète. Ce gars-là avait quatre ans de moins que moi (autrement dit : il était encore relativement jeune) et il me parlait pourtant d'avocat et autres actions pseudo-juridiques avec une aisance d'homme d'affaire, comme s'il s'était agit de commander un gâteau au chocolat chez le pâtissier du coin ! Voilà qu'il apparaissait dans la presse du jour au lendemain, sans rien demander, en fonction de ses actions et humeurs...et juste derrière, il gérait ça avec un calme et sang-froid déroutants, alors que moi, j'explosais dans tous les sens, complètement désordonnée. Honnêtement, j'hallucinais un peu...et ça devait se voir beaucoup, car :

- Ça va ? m'a-t-il lancée après avoir fait un quart de tour sur son fauteuil, l'expression un tiers inquiète, deux tiers amusée.  
- Heu...je crois que oui..., ai-je bafouillé en reprenant petit à petit mes esprits.

Ça m'a semblé tellement fou qu'on puisse régler _ça_ aussi facilement, aussi rapidement - surtout quand je repensais au temps que mon père avait mis pour régulariser une histoire de PV abusivement donné - c'était dingue !

Bon, après tout, on verrait bien. J'avais confiance en Karl, et puis justement, Karl, ce n'était pas mon père...


	22. Mais tu vas te calmer, dis ?

Rétrospectivement parlant, je dois reconnaître que j'étais profondément soulagée que Karl ait réagi ainsi - même s'il m'aura fallue deux bonnes journées pour me remettre convenablement de toutes ces émotions. Ainsi, seul point positif immédiat à tout ce ramdam : la conviction de plus en plus forte que Karl tenait à moi différemment qu'à toutes ces autres greluches qu'il avait précédemment fréquenté.

Autre conséquence inattendue après avoir été si tourneboulée : la disparition totale (ou en tout cas, plus que partielle) de mon appréhension à m'endormir à ses côtés...pour la première fois. En plus, comme il me l'avait promis, il s'est tenu bien sage et bien tranquille. Et puis, je dois avouer que ce fut bien agréable de m'endormir dans ses bras comme ça, tendrement, pour me réveiller le lendemain matin...en lui tournant magistralement le dos. Mmouais...apparemment, il n'y a que dans les films américains qu'on ouvre les yeux dans la même position que celle où on les a fermés...

En outre, comme on dit : « à nouvelle situation, nouvelles réactions ! ». Moi qui ai toujours tenu à me montrer un minimum pomponnée à chacun de nos rendez-vous, franchement, émerger du lit comme ça, un peu dans le vague, démaquillée (bien que je n'y sois jamais allée bien fort sur la dose de cosmétiques et qu'à l'opposé, je ne ressemblais pas non-plus à la famille Adams), les cheveux en bataille et tout et tout...hé bien, pour une première, je n'ai pas eu la sensation que tout ça pouvait porter au moindre romantisme !

Mais à l'évidence, ça n'a pas eu l'air de déranger un brin Karl. Hé nooon ! Il devait être habitué à se réveiller avec quelqu'un à ses côtés, lui ! Mais moi, non. Ni à voir se balader un autre homme que mon père en petites tenues devant moi d'ailleurs...

Par mes dieux ! Quand il est sorti de la salle de bain simplement vêtu d'une petite serviette autour de la taille...je me suis demandée où ça allait aboutir tout ça ! L'était pas fou de faire des coups pareils ? Ouais...mais c'est vrai aussi qu'il était bien foutu (et il l'est toujours). Cependant, dès que j'ai pris conscience de la tournure nettement orientée que prenaient mes pensées (et accessoirement de la chaleur familière et traître qui devait commencer à m'empourprer le visage), j'ai subitement préféré m'intéresser à n'importe quoi d'autre.

En plus, je suis sûre qu'il l'a fait exprès !

Enfin, quoiqu'il en soit, la suite de notre mini-séjour sur Hambourg a fort heureusement pris fin sans nouvelle anicroche. Nous sommes donc rentrés à Munich deux jours plus tard en ayant pu faire tout ce que l'on avait prévu.

Le coup de fil que Karl avait passé à son homme de loi sembla porter ses fruits. Moi qui ne m'étais jamais intéressée à ce genre de revue, voilà que j'avais scruté avec une impatience folle la sortie du numéro suivant pour voir si...Et oui ! Le bel encart tout blanc qui en ornait la couverture ! Là, j'étais on-ne-peut-plus ravie. Quel beau boulot, vraiment ! Heu...peut-être un peu trop beau d'ailleurs...Parce que si les photos zoomées/déformées étaient passées à la trappe chez une certaine personne, la combinaison :

« gros encart de la star du foot + nouvelle comme quoi la-nièce-sortait-avec-ledit-footballeur »

fit un joli tilt chez ma _chèèère_ tantine...Et je ne vous parle même pas de l'éruption chez le papounet...

- Mais papaaaa !

On n'était que tous les deux à la maison - heureusement que Karl n'était pas là, sinon, je crois bien que mon père l'aurait passé dans son nouveau broyeur à branches...ou fendeuse à bûches (mais quel matos de sadique il pouvait acheter le daddy !)

- Quoi ? « Mais papaaa » ! Je te l'avais dit ! Je te l'avais dit ou je ne te l'avais pas dit ? Hein ? Tu vois le résultat maintenant ? En gros plan dans les magazines à scandales ! Ma fille ! _Ma_ fille !  
- Mais tu vas te calmer un peu...

Je m'y étais tellement attendue dès le moment où il m'avait glissée au détour de notre conversation téléphonique durant notre retour sur Munich, que sa sœur l'avait miraculeusement appelé pour prendre de ses nouvelles (tu parles, pour voir si elle ne risquait pas de lui porter le coup de grâce avec « cette » nouvelle oui !), que j'avais

1/ de suite deviné que cette simple anecdote n'était pas innocente,  
2/ prié Karl de me laisser rentrer seule chez moi – bien que mon amoureux aurait chevaleresquement préféré au contraire, venir s'expliquer de vive voix avec le paternel...(Oh que non alors ! Sachant que j'en aurai déjà un à gérer, inutile d'en mettre deux, pas vrai ?).

Ainsi, de le voir s'égosiller comme un putois ne m'avait même pas mise en colère. C'est vrai aussi que je trouvais une certaine légitimité à son indignation mêlée d'un instinct de sauvegarde de sa descendance. Du coup, j'ai pris sur moi d'attendre patiemment que la pression retombe pour lui dire ce qu'il en était vraiment. Mais...

- Non ! Je ne vais pas me calmer ! a-t-il éructé de plus belle. Et il est où d'abord, ton Don Juan de pacotille ?

Ben...parti comme ça, j'avais l'impression que je risquais d'attendre un moment.

- Je lui ai demandé de ne pas venir...  
- Et pourquoi je te prie ?  
- Parce que je savais que tu allais me faire une scène...

J'ignore encore ce qui l'a le plus énervé : ne pas me voir réagir et attendre tranquillement qu'il se calme en répondant docilement à ses questions, ou que le « gendre » ne soit pas là pour pouvoir l'étrangler.

- Ah oui ? Et je suppose que dans votre conception moderne, ce genre de choses est tout à fait normal et acceptable, sans doute ? m'a-t-il demandée en me fourrant sous le nez le magazine responsable de ces hurlements, aimablementprêté par une sœur que je devine jubilante au moment où...  
- Mais bien sûr que non, papa. J'espère que tu n'imagines quand même pas que ça m'a fait plaisir de découvrir ces photos volées ?  
- ...

Ah ? Pas de nouveaux cris ? Peut-être l'animal était prêt à écouter...

- Honnêtement, en ai-je donc profité, quand j'ai vu ça, je suis rentrée dans une colère noire. Mais pas après Karl (enfin, pas « seulement » après Karl. Mais ça, papounet n'avait pas besoin de le savoir, ça lui aurait fait trop plaisir). Non, plutôt après ces journalistes peu scrupuleux qui n'hésiteront jamais à voir le mal partout et à écrire n'importe quoi pourvu que ça se vende. Et...  
- Ah, parce que le coup du « il change de petite-amie toutes les semaines et celle-là ne va pas tarder à virer », c'est du faux peut-être ? m'a-t-il coupée ironique.

Tiens, lui aussi il l'a mal pris, ça ? On n'était pas père-fille pour rien, finalement...Ceci-dit, il ne pouvait pas comprendre...Parce qu'il ne connaissait de Karl que le côté « joueur » ou le côté que ces journaux avaient toujours diffusé (et qu'on lui avait toujours rapporté en plus).

- Non. Non c'est vrai, ai-je admis sereinement. Karl a jusqu'à présent collectionné les petites-amis et il ne s'est jamais non-plus vraiment préoccupé de ce que les autres pouvaient en penser, parce que ça lui passe au dessus. Mais, pas cette fois...

Le petit air rêveur que j'ai soudain affiché a consterné mon père.

- Hé aller ! s'est-il lamenté. Encore une qui est tombée dans le panneau !

Je l'ai regardé avec de grands yeux ronds, ne comprenant pas sur le coup.

- Mais oui, m'a-t-il expliquée avec une exaspérante condescendance. Toi aussi tu crois qu'il est amoureux, et que pour toi, il changera. Ah...ma pauvre chérie...Comment est-ce que je pourrais te faire comprendre que...

Alors là, pour le coup, désolée papounet, mais me prendre pour la dernière idiote de service fut trop pour ma fierté (et la confiance réciproque qu'il y avait entre Karl et moi).

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu en sais d'abord, hein ? Tout ce que tu connais de Karl, c'est ce que ta vieille bique de sœur t'a raconté !

Ce qui n'était pas tout à fait vrai, d'accord. Mais de toute façon, j'ai explosée de manière si violente et imprévisible, que mon père en est resté scotché, ahuri, et n'a même pas eu le réflex d'aller chercher à démentir quoique ce soit.

- Est-ce que tu es là quand on est ensemble ? Est-ce que tu sais ce que l'on se dit, ce qu'il se passe entre nous ? Non ! Toi, tu ne te fies qu'à ce qu'il transparaît, rien d'autre ! Est-ce que tu connais vraiment Karl ? Non !

Et ça sortait, et ça sortait...et ce n'était pas fini.

- Depuis le début, depuis le premier jour, tu as un a priori sur le fait que je ne fasse seulement que le fréquenter. Tu ne lui laisses pas une seule chance de te montrer que...que...

Raaaah ! J'enrageais !

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois hein ? Que tu vas me dispenser ta bonne parole et que je vais voir Karl sous un autre jour et le trouver méprisable peut-être ? Loupé !

Et là soudain, j'ai été submergée par la tendresse qui se dégageait de notre relation...

- ...parce que Karl est différent avec moi...parce qu'il a fait pour moi des choses qu'il n'aurait même pas faites pour lui, simplement parce qu'il voulait que...que je sois rassurée et que je me sente mieux. Parce que de moi, il s'en soucie...même si c'est la première fois...et qu'il sait aussi qu'il compte pour moi...différemment que ce que les autres ont pu compter...

Et là, c'est remonté en pression – provoquant par là-même la désorientation totale de mon père.

- Alors ne vient pas me dire que je suis une pauvre naïve demeurée qui va se retrouver sur le carreau dans moins d'une semaine, s'il te plaît ! Parce qu'au cas où l'idée ne te soit jamais venue à l'esprit, les gens changent ! Les gens peuvent changer ! Et me concernant, Karl me l'a déjà suffisamment prouvée ! Et de toute façon, je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre sur ma vie privée !

Et là-dessus, je suis partie comme une furie pleurer un coup de rage dans le jardin, laissant en plan et complètement assommé mon père...dans les bras duquel je suis retournée moins de cinq minutes plus tard pour m'excuser de lui avoir parlé sur ce ton – mais lui demander également de me faire un peu confiance et de laisser ne serait-ce qu'une minuscule occasion à Karl de lui montrer, à lui aussi, que notre relation n'était pas du vent...

- Bah, m'a-t-il répondue tout en me caressant les cheveux - tandis qu'on se faisait un gros gâté de réconciliation sur le fauteuil -, de toute façon, moi aussi je m'attendais un peu à ce que tu finisses par réagir comme ça. Mais, il fallait que je te le dise. Tu es ma fille, et je ne pouvais pas me taire face à une telle situation. Je sais que tu es grande et responsable, et tout ce qu'il faut pour faire une jeune femme bien comme il faut, mais...des fois, les sentiments peuvent...comment dire...  
- ...nous rendre un peu excessif, ai-je complété en plaisantant.  
- Humm...moui. Mais parfois aussi, un peu aveugle. Alors, juste, fais attention...Je te connais quand même un peu et je ne sais pas comment tu pourrais vivre une telle exposition...  
- Mal ! Comment voudrais-tu que je vive un truc pareil ? J'ai envie qu'on me laisse tranquille moi...!  
- Et maintenant alors ? Avec tout ce tapage ? Comment tu vas faire pour être tranquille ? s'est inquiété mon père – qui à l'évidence n'avait pas été tenté de regarder si dans le journal à potins suivant, il y aurait une quelconque suite me concernant.  
- Karl a fait ce qu'il fallait papa. Il a fait interdire toutes nouvelles concernant sa vie privée, notre vie privée...pour nous protéger. Et c'est une chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait avant, tu sais, malgré le nombre de fois où il aurait pu le faire. Simplement parce que cette fois-ci, c'est différent. Tu comprends ?  
- Humpf...

Mmoui. Entre son onomatopée et la tête de renfrogné qu'il a soudainement affiché, il avait compris où je voulais en venir. Mais à l'évidence, c'était encore un peu trop tôt pour l'entendre prononcer même un tout petit mot pouvant gratifier mon petit-ami. Mais ce n'était pas grave. C'était même secondaire tout ça...juste un peu de fierté paternelle mal placée.


	23. Vacances

Note : Salut ! Voilà, je publie une "grosse" vague de chapitre aujourd'hui - la dernière puisqu'elle ira jusqu'à la fin de l'histoire. Bonne lecture ^^ !

* * *

La crise était passée, et d'une certaine manière, elle était même « bien » passée dans tous les domaines concernés. En effet, il n'y a pas plus eu de nouveau déballage dans la presse que de pugilat entre Karl et mon père lorsqu'ils se sont rencontrés la fois suivante - je dirais même que ça aurait plutôt donné dans le cordial...Donc, on ne va pas chercher, on va s'en contenter !

Pour ce qui est de nos vacances, nous sommes restés sur Munich le reste du mois de juillet. Nos journées étaient calmes, bien organisées, mais pas pour autant lassantes – ou « pépères », comme l'avait si bien sorti quelques temps plus tôt une personne de ma connaissance...

La plupart du temps, j'allais rejoindre Karl au stade, là où il se débrouillait toujours, soit à trouver quelqu'un pour s'entraîner avec lui (bien que ses principaux coéquipiers aient profité de la trêve pour rentrer dire « bonjour » à leurs proches), soit à avoir un tir ou autre mouvement technique à travailler. (Pour ça honnêtement, il m'a toujours impressionnée. Certes, son travail n'est pas particulièrement violent d'un point de vue intellectuel – je ne suis pas non-plus en train de dire que mon petit-ami est stupide hein ! -, mais on ne pourra jamais lui reprocher de ne pas viser l'excellence dans ce qu'il fait et de tout faire pour y arriver)

Mes occupations consistaient donc par moments à l'assister (bien évidemment, dans la limite de mes capacités – limite trop rapidement atteinte en matière de football), à d'autres, à me divertir comme bon me semblait : bouquinage « plaisir » sur les contrées lointaines encore jamais explorées, survolage moyennement intéressé de mes futurs programmes de cours et j'en passe... J'aimais bien aussi prendre mon temps pour arriver, flânant par monts et par vaux – profitant ainsi, sans m'en douter, des dernières belles journées que ce mois censément estival s'apprêtait à nous offrir.

Non, franchement, quand on voyait comment se passaient nos journées, le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'on était bien loin de l'image clichée de la célébrité qui, dès qu'elle n'a plus d'obligations, part s'exiler à l'autre bout du monde pour y faire la fête de manière aussi abusive qu'interminable.

Karl était-il différent avant que l'on se rencontre ? sincèrement, je l'ai toujours cru. Ce changement était-il exclusivement dû à notre rencontre ? en tout cas, j'aimais à penser que « oui ». Ainsi, même si je n'avais encore jamais ressenti le besoin de lui en demander plus sur le _lui_ d'avant, et que toutes mes questions/réponses demeuraient aussi secrètes qu'hypothétiques, une chose était certaine : ce rythme de vie et ma présence lui convenaient à merveille et il ne semblait pas (ou plus) en désirer davantage.

Après, je ne dis pas qu'on ne sortait pas de temps en temps - mais pas tous les jours. Finalement, si Karl ne se retrouvait pas embrigadé dans une bande de joyeux lurons, il n'était pas particulièrement du genre à « bringuer » - et honnêtement, ça ne m'a jamais vraiment dérangée...

Cela-dit, n'allez pas vous imaginer qu'il ne passait ses journées que sur un terrain de football à malmener ses ballons ! Naaan ! il faisait un break de temps à autres aussi. Par exemple, une fois, il m'a fait la surprise de m'emmener toute la journée loin du bitume et de la pollution de la ville, pour une journée « campagne » où il s'était occupé de tout. Oui, même du pique-nique ! (fait assez rare chez un homme qui sait à peine maîtriser l'art de la cuisson des pâtes – « au beurre » évidemment) Hé bien, tout ça fut simplement génial...sauf peut-être le repas. J'avouerai même que c'est depuis ce jour mémorable que je me suis jurée de toujours faire la cuisine,_ moi_. Mais bon, comme on dit : « c'est l'intention qui compte »...et il y avait mis tant d'application. En outre, dans la mesure où aucun de nous deux n'a été trop malade, on n'a gardé de cette journée qu'un bon souvenir.

Enfin, vers la fin du mois, il a fini par me demander si je n'avais pas envie qu'on se fasse un petit séjour, n'importe où, tous les deux, en amoureux. Sa proposition m'a faite très plaisir. D'autant plus que, comment dire, les choses avaient changé, évolué. Au fil des jours qui passaient, j'appréciais toujours plus sa présence...et avais désormais envie de me retrouver plus souvent avec lui...de manière plus intime aussi. Mais entre le fait de ne jamais avoir eu, pour ma part, le courage de le lui dire - bien que l'on se soit à plusieurs reprises déjà trouvés dans des situations où...(vous voyez ? mais comment on fait pour dire ce genre de chose ?), et le concernant, d'avoir su si patiemment attendre pour ne pas me brusquer, hé bien...rien ne s'était encore passé entre nous !

J'ai donc pensé, l'esprit débordant d'idées qui auraient suffi à faire s'évanouir ma prof. de caté, que c'était peut-être là une jolie occasion de franchir une étape supplémentaire dans notre relation.

- Où est-ce que tu aimerais aller ? m'a-t-il demandée tout sourire quand je lui ai répondu qu'un petit voyage me plairait beaucoup.  
- Je ne sais pas trop...  
- Oooh...il n'y a pas un endroit qui te tente...?

Non, franchement, je n'avais aucun idée précise. Néanmoins, probablement influencée par mes récentes lectures (les magazines dépaysants, pas les cours hein !), mais surtout aussi par cette espèce d'horrible veste en laine que j'étais obligée de porter ces jours derniers afin de ne pas m'enrhumer tellement le temps sur Munich était pourri, j'ai davantage songé à quitter l'Allemagne pour un pays plus méditerranéen que scandinave.

Ainsi, un petit rictus anodin a trahi le fond de ma pensée et interpellé Karl.

- Alleeer, dis vite ! m'a-t-il encouragée impatient. Où est-ce que tu as envie d'aller ?  
- Ben...qu'est-ce que tu dirais de l'Italie ?

Ah ? mauvaise proposition.

- J'aime pas les italiens..., a soudain grogné Karl sans ménagement.

J'ai mis quelques instants à me remettre d'un tel refus – réfléchissant même à ce que j'avais bien pu dire d'insultant lorsque...Nooon ! Il n'allait pas laisser ses antipathies footballistiques prendre le dessus sur nos vacances quand même ? Hé bien si...Pourtant, c'est joli l'Italie, non ?

Bon, n'ayant cependant pas l'intention de me prendre la tête trois heures là-dessus, j'ai laissé tomber les pizzas et autres macaronis, et en étais à passer en revue les autres destinations possibles lorsqu'il m'a proposée, tout guilleret :

- Et l'Espagne ? Ça ne te dirait pas plutôt ?

Ah moi, n'importe où dès lors que je n'avais plus à mettre cette veste !

- Oui, très bien ! ai-je alors confirmé avec un grand sourire.  
- Tu as déjà visité ?  
- Mmoui...quelques jours. Mais il y a trop longtemps pour que je m'en souvienne...Je ne me rappelle d'ailleurs même plus le nom de la ville où je suis allée...

Il m'a alors semblée voir briller un petit éclair de malice dans le regard de Karl.

- Et si on allait du côté de Barcelone ? a-t-il proposé l'air de rien. Y'a pas mal de chose à y voir...

Barcelone ? destination validée sur le champ !

Tu parles qu'on était content d'aller là-bas ! Mais...p't-être pas tout à fait pour les mêmes raisons. Nan. Car si l'un de nous deux a immédiatement fait le rapprochement : Barcelone = Port aventura, l'autre se serait davantage orienté vers un : Barcelone = Camp Nou. (Pour ce qui est de « qui » a pensé « quoi », je vous laisse deviner tellement ça me semble évident). Cela-dit, dans la mesure où nous avions prévu de partir une grosse semaine, il y avait de quoi satisfaire tout le monde.

Du coup, aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Toujours aussi efficace lorsqu'une décision était prise, Karl s'est à nouveau occupé de tout en un temps record. Et quelques jours plus tard, nous posions déjà nos valises dans un très bel hôtel à proximité du célèbre parc d'attraction (mon amoureux ayant galamment insisté pour que l'on fasse d'abord ce qui me plaisait le plus – c'est-y pas mignon ?).

Il faisait beau, l'ambiance était à la fête. Et on était tous les deux...amoureux...


	24. Rêveries

*_rêveuse_*

Durant les quelques jours qui ont suivi, j'avais vraiment l'impression d'être ailleurs tellement tout ce qui m'arrivait, l'endroit où je me trouvais...et surtout ce que j'attendais, me paraissait fou à vivre...

Je ne connaissais du parc que ce que m'en avait rapportée une amie qui y était allée (le tout accommodé par quelques renseignements puisés dans des brochures touristiques). Alors effectivement : oui, c'était grand et fabuleusement distrayant, et oui aussi - surtout en plein été - ça débordait de monde ! Mais pour une fois, nous n'étions pas mécontents de cette affluence ; l'effet de masse offrant un avantageux camouflage à la notoriété de Karl – notoriété qui s'étendait déjà bien au-delà des frontières germaniques à cette époque.

Compte tenu de la grandeur du parc et du nombre d'attraction à tester, nous avions décidé de séjourner deux jours à l'hôtel pour profiter de tout, tranquillement. Enfin, « tranquillement », tout est relatif. Car « tranquillement » à mon goût, mais concernant Karl...(à l'évidence, nous n'avions pas la même définition de ce mot).

Le fait est que je l'ai trouvé un peu bougon en ce premier jour. Ainsi, si dans un premier temps, je me suis d'abord demandée si c'était l'endroit qui ne l'emballait guère, ou s'il ne se languissait pas plutôt d'aller visiter autre chose (atténuant un peu, du coup, son enthousiasme), il m'a rapidement détrompée et fait comprendre, que le problème n'était pas d'ordre géographique, mais rythmique...Pourtant, on ne va pas dans ce genre d'endroit pour limacer, non ? Oui mais voilà, en début d'après-midi, j'ai eu droit à un véritable acte de mutinerie.

Alors que j'avais joyeusement pris les choses en main et m'occupais allègrement de planifier notre parcours au fur et à mesure que nous sortions des manèges, voilà que Karl m'a littéralement confisquée le dépliant qui me servait de support à mon plan d'action, et m'a lancée un regard un brin exaspéré.

- Anjaaa ! On aura largement le temps de tout voir et tout faire ! Alors calme-toi un peu s'il te plaît !

Mais, c'est qu'il pouvait être grincheux quand il s'y mettait ! Et il pouvait s'y mettre vraiment rapidement...

- Mais enfin Karl...qu'est-ce qui te prend ? lui ai-je demandé l'air incrédule.  
- « Ce qu'il me prend ? », s'est-il étranglé. J'ai l'impression de courir le marathon avec toi - voilà ce qu'il me prend. Relax ! On est là deux jours...profite un peu !  
- Mais...c'est comme ça que je profite moi...  
- Hé bien, pas moi !

Et là-dessus, en signe de protestation, il est allé s'asseoir sur un petit muret, où j'ai fini par le rejoindre, comprenant qu'il ne s'en lèverait pas de sitôt.

D'accord : grincheux _et_ buté – c'était enregistré. Baaah, après tout, c'est vrai qu'on avait le temps...Et puis, tant son côté romantique le rendait un peu frustré de ne pas encore avoir trouvé de « Tunnel de l'amour » (non, je rigole). Plus sérieusement, c'est vrai aussi que pour un petit voyage en amoureux, pour le moment, on avait plus souvent eu nos yeux catapultés dans les montagnes russes et autres looping que perdus les miens dans les siens ! J'ai donc décidé de faire contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur..

- Bon, bon, d'accord. Si ça peut te faire plaisir, on fera comme tu voudras...

...mais tout en lui glissant néanmoins avec un sourire goguenard :

- Mais quand même ! Un grand sportif comme toi, être déjà fatigué...T'as pas honte ?

Il m'a d'abord regardée surpris avant d'afficher un petit air dédaigneux.

- Ah ! Alors celle-là ! Question endurance, j'crois pas qu'il soit ne serait-ce qu'utile de faire la comparaison entre nous-deux !  
- N'empêche, ai-je insinué, c'est pas moi qui ai besoin qu'on ralentisse la cadence...  
- Hé ! C'est simplement pour pouvoir tout admirer ! Et puis, je ne suis pas fatigué : je m'économise, nuance, s'est-il défendu toujours aussi fier. Qui veut aller loin...  
- Tu t'économises pourquoi ? l'ai-je interrompu en riant. T'as l'intention d'aller voir s'il n'y aurait pas un petit terrain de foot qui traine dans le coin, histoire d'aller faire quelques tirs avant de te coucher, ce soir ?

Et là, instantanément, son air dédaigneux s'est transformé en espiègle. Il a alors laissé passer quelques secondes avant de me répondre, un petit sourire aux lèvres trahissant ses pensées.

- Des tirs ? Ah non, pas vraiment...

Il m'a ensuite attirée vers lui, me prenant délicatement dans ses bras, pour me murmurer tendrement : « À vrai dire...j'avais pensé qu'on aurait peut-être pu passer une soirée un peu plus tendre que ça, toi et moi...mais ça sera comme tu veux mon cœur.. »

...et il m'a fait un petit bisou dans le cou - tout chaste, tout mimi (nous évitant ainsi quelques réflexions de duègne ou regards déplacés).

Oups ! Il a fait chaud d'un coup. Très chaud. J'ai pu sentir mes joues me brûler dans l'instant qui a suivi. Et je ne vous parle pas de mon pauvre petit cœur qui avait délicatement été préservé, durant mon marathon du jour, de tout émoi face à des pensées libertines – qui l'auraient alors immanquablement mis dans tous ses états (comme c'était précisément le cas à cet instant d'ailleurs) - mais qui, à l'évidence, venait d'être brusquement réveillé par cette douce réalité : je n'étais pas la seule à avoir envisagé cette petite escapade autrement que comme un simple éloignement de Munich...

Je n'ai rien su – ni pu – répondre, et ai simplement enfoui mon visage dans le creux de son cou, y respirant plus fort que quelques secondes seulement auparavant. À ma réaction, Karl a compris et a choisi de ne pas insister. Il a respecté ma pudeur et s'en est tenu là...pour le moment...

Est-ce que ça aura contribué à nous rapprocher encore davantage (si cela était possible) ? à effacer cette légère divergence d'opinion sur notre rythme de marche pour ne laisser place qu'à une balade main dans la main ? Je le pense un peu, même si cela fut inconsciemment.

Et malgré les heures de la journée qui défilaient et son désir qui avait dû décupler au simple fait de comprendre que..., le fait est que mon amoureux a magnifiquement su ne rien laisser transparaître. Une fois encore, malgré cette atmosphère si particulière et propice à la tendresse que nous apportent les nuits chaudes et calmes de nos vacances, Karl n'a pas voulu brusquer les choses...n'a pas voulu me brusquer...

Nous sommes restés jusqu'assez tard dans le parc, profitant jusqu'au dernier feu d'artifice, avant de rentrer à la chambre...

J'ignore si la « chose » était devenue obsédante dans son esprit une fois le seuil de notre chambre franchi, mais me concernant : oui ! Je ne me reconnaissais plus ! Où était passée la Anja rationnelle et pragmatique ? J'étais tout à la fois surexcitée et totalement paniquée. Je ne me suis alors pas posée de questions du genre : « et si je m'y prends mal...? », « et s'il rigole...? », « et si ceci...et si cela...? ». Non. Ça, rétrospectivement parlant, je n'ai pas dû y penser parce-que m'ayant peut-être dit que ça viendrait certainement le lendemain matin au réveil, avec un éventuel et renfermé débriefing mental. Non, là, de suite, sur l'instant, je me suis arrêtée à une question beaucoup plus simple et terre-à-terre : « comment on fait ? ».

Heu...concrètement je veux dire ! Ben oui, j'avais quand même suffisamment de culture générale pour avoir une idée très théorique sur la question (c'est la pratique que je n'avais pas). Est-ce qu'il y avait des choses à dire, à faire au moment opportun, une espèce de code...?

(Bon, là ça vous semble peut-être beaucoup de choses à penser en si peu de temps, mais je vous assure qu'en une fraction de seconde, c'est bien tout cela qui a explosé dans ma tête)

Pourtant, malgré toutes ces interrogations auxquelles je n'ai évidemment pas trouvé de réponse dans un manuel qui aurait miraculeusement traîné sur le lit, nous nous sommes retrouvés tous les deux, sans la moindre difficulté, dans l'intimité de la pénombre grandissante, dans une situation qui, même si elle n'était pas inédite pour l'un d'entre nous, l'était belle et bien pour nous deux...

Et il a eu ce petit sourire en coin qui me fait fondre, pouvant parfois être moqueur ou agaçant, mais parfois si rassurant. Un « t'en fais pas, ça va aller » qui ne m'a certes pas sortie totalement de la maladroite gêne dans laquelle je m'étais empêtrée, mais qui m'a aidée à savoir où aller pour être rassurée, pour être aimée...

Que d'émotions indescriptibles j'ai ressenti, qui se sont entrechoquées en moi sans que je souhaite qu'elles disparaissent, sans que je cherche à savoir ce qu'elles étaient...

...et ce frisson grisant qui m'a parcourue le corps lorsque, nue, pour la première fois, j'ai senti sa peau effleurer la mienne pour ensuite...ROooo ! rien que d'y repenser, j'en suis pivoine !

Mais finalement, toutes ces incertitudes qui m'ont d'abord troublée, ont rapidement disparu. Parce que dans cette ambiance surnaturelle, il a été là...pour moi. Parce qu'il a su me mettre en confiance, su faire ce qu'il fallait (pas de remarques licencieuses s'il vous plaît, on parle de tendresse ici !)...il a juste été parfait...

Et même si honnêtement, je n'ai pas gardé un souvenir mémorable en matière de passion charnelle, le souvenir qui est resté présent en moi jusqu'à aujourd'hui, est unique de par l'affection que l'on s'est offert et qui, d'une manière inextricable, nous a liés l'un à l'autre. Vraiment, j'étais très loin de m'estimer malchanceuse d'avoir découvert l'amour dans les bras de Karl...

*_soupir_*

La suite de notre séjour en Espagne ? Et bien honnêtement, je n'en ai gardé comme souvenirs que quelques flashes - je crois que je planais un peu trop pour faire attention aux endroits qu'on est allé ensuite visiter. Sauf peut-être ce fameux « Camp nou », qui tenait tant au cœur de Karl (vous devinez pourquoi...). Im-pres-sion-nant ! Et lorsque Karl m'a appris (parce que, bien entendu, c'est lui qui m'a fait la visite guidée) qu'il y avait un monstre d'édifice au Brésil - le stade maracas...ou un nom comme ça, me souviens plus...ah oui ! Maracana (pardon auprès des puristes) - de deux cent milles places (c'est dingue !), j'ai halluciné complet - 'doit falloir des jumelles à ceux qui sont tout en haut des gradins, s'ils veulent voir ce qui passe sur la pelouse, c'est pas possible sinon...!

Bref, c'est le seul élément qui m'a suffisamment marquée en dehors de notre séjour au parc pour que je m'en souvienne encore. Pour le reste, ben...désolée !

Inutile de préciser que ces petites vacances - nos premières ensemble qui plus est - resteront à jamais gravées dans ma mémoire...tout comme ce qui nous attendait (ou _m'attendait_, c'est à voir) quelques temps après notre retour au pays...


	25. Problème en vue

Nous sommes rentrés sur Munich au début du mois d'août. Environ deux semaines plus tard, Karl a repris (officiellement) ses entraînements, et moi, je me suis installée dans ma nouvelle chambre universitaire. Compte tenu de ce qu'il s'était passé entre nous, et du fait-même de notre relation, Karl a légitimement essayé une nouvelle fois de me faire sauter la case « Cité U » pour venir directement m'installer chez lui (oui, oui, il est tenace le garçon). Mais pour les mêmes raisons déjà invoquées, j'ai à nouveau décliné son offre – même si je ne voyais plus les choses de la même façon qu'au lendemain de notre premier baiser...Ainsi, malgré de rester fidèle à mes principes, j'ai dès lors néanmoins envisagé de découcher de temps à autres pour aller dormir chez lui (ce à quoi, il s'est montré plus que favorable).

À côté de ça, j'étais soulagée de quitter le domicile paternel. Non-pas que la vie y était devenue infernale depuis mon retour de vacances - mon père avait, en effet, considérablement mis de l'eau dans son vin par rapport à Karl...Surtout qu'il aurait vraiment exagéré en s'obstinant à vouloir me mettre en garde contre lui. En effet, tout le monde dans l'entourage proche de mon « Jules » s'accordait à dire qu'il était littéralement transformé depuis nos retrouvailles. Et pour avoir eu l'occasion de bavarder plusieurs fois avec sa sœur, je n'ai pu – à sa façon de m'en parler – que me rendre compte de l'étendue des progrès réalisés (ou des dégâts occasionnés dans le passé - c'est au choix) dans le domaine du « comportement sentimental ». Ce fut même à tel point, qu'honnêtement, je pense que si je n'avais pas été si amoureuse et n'avais pas accordé une telle confiance en Karl – et ce, dès les premiers jours de notre relation, bravant ainsi les a priori persistants chez certaines personnes – je me serais probablement posée bon nombre de questions. Mais par bonheur, jamais rien jusqu'alors ne m'avait donnée matière à douter un seul instant de mon petit-ami. Seulement...

Non, si j'étais soulagée de partir de chez mon papounet, c'est simplement parce que, comme je m'en étais doutée déjà bien longtemps auparavant, j'avais trop pris goût à mon indépendance, à ma petite vie tranquille, pour replonger dans le diktat de la demeure familiale.

En extrapolant, dans la mesure où je ne souhaitais pas vivre sous les contraintes d'un autre, on aurait alors pu se demander ce qu'il en serait, lors d'une éventuelle vie commune avec Karl...Ah mais là, je répondrais à mes détracteurs que ça n'avait rien à voir ! Car dans ce cas-là, c'est _moi_ qui choisissais la personne avec qui je comptais vivre. Et puis, contrairement à mon père, que j'aimais très fort, mais qui n'était quand même « que » le père (ce n'est pas réducteur hein !) qui m'avait transmis une éducation, des valeurs, son amour et tout et tout, avec Karl, un fil du temps, j'envisagerai de construire quelque chose, de fonder un foyer, etc, etc...

(Bon, tout ça, ce n'était pas encore à l'ordre du jour, bien entendu, et ça ne viendrait même que plus tard - je vous fais juste une petite synthèse pour situer la chose). Ainsi, comme je le disais : rien à voir entre vivre avec l'un ou avec l'autre !

Nous avons donc terminé cette période de vacances/trêve estivale comme nous l'avions commencée à la mi-juillet : tranquillement, dans un petit train-train déjà digne d'un vrai couple...de petits vieux (pardon ?).

Karl m'a aidée pour emménager les maigres affaires que j'avais ramené de Hambourg, occasionnant des « plus que murmures » sur son passage, dans les couloirs de la cité. Mais jouissant, fort heureusement, d'une belle popularité, il ne s'est pas pris de tomates dans la figure pour autant. Me concernant, j'allais rapidement m'apercevoir, en reprenant les cours, qu'être la petite-amie du Kaiser me faciliterait grandement la vie...(la nature humaine est ce qu'elle est).

Quant à mon père, sa maison s'est transformée en garde meuble pour tout ce que je voulais garder, mais pas chez moi (manque de place oblige). Par rapport à ce déménagement justement, nous avons eu une petite discussion, durant laquelle je lui ai donné en toute franchise les raisons pour lesquelles je préférais partir...mais en lui promettant néanmoins de venir le voir plus souvent qu'à l'époque où j'habitais sur Hambourg - ce à quoi il m'a répondue, mi-figue mi-raisin : « De toute façon, j'aurai toujours l'occasion de te voir au stade. Je suppose que tu y passeras assez souvent désormais... ».

Je ne lui ai pas répondu. Non-seulement je ne rentrais plus dans son petit jeu de « taquinage » au sujet de Karl (c'était à se demander qui était le plus gamin des deux), mais en plus, il avait raison – et d'autant plus que les cours n'ayant pas encore repris, j'avais tout loisir d'aller retrouver Karl quand bon me semblait.

Karl, mais aussi ses amis. Ça m'a fait plaisir de revoir Stefan (qui arborait un bronzage impressionnant pour un suédois parti passer ses vacances...en Suède - il y a tant de soleil que ça là-bas ?) et Shunko, qui n'a pu retenir un petit sourire éloquent en constatant que nous étions désormais ensemble - et d'y aller gaîment de son petit commentaire.

- Ça valait bien la peine de m'envoyer un ballon en pleine poire, hein ! a-t-il fait remarquer à Karl en souvenir de la vengeance de ce dernier face à ses réflexions délicates.  
- Oooh ! Au pire, ça vaudra pour tous ceux que tu ne t'es pas pris alors que tu les méritais, a balayé avec nonchalance son capitaine. Et de toute façon, je te signale qu'à l'époque, on ne sortait pas encore ensemble.  
- Ouais...comme si tu n'y pensais pas déjà !

Karl lui a alors adressé un regard noir en guise d'avertissement, accompagné d'un : « ...fais gaffe... »

- Houuu ! Mais c'est qu'il deviendrait pudique le Roméo ! l'a alors taquiné le chinois en lui ébouriffant les cheveux - bravant ainsi les pires représailles.

...à tort peut-être - puisque Karl trouva bien évidemment le moyen de lui faire expier ses âneries récurrentes.

* * *

Septembre !

Ça y est : j'étais installée, j'avais commencé mes cours et pris mon rythme de croisière. J'allais voir Karl s'entraîner dès que mon emploi du temps me le permettait, on passait du temps ensemble dès qu'on le pouvait, mon choix d'orientation me plaisait, même mon père avait cessé de grogner...Ah ! que la vie était belle.

Oui, vous avez bien lu : _était _! Car vous vous en doutez, même lorsqu'on fait tout ce qu'il faut pour que tout aille pour le mieux, il y a toujours quelque chose qui se pointe à l'improviste, et qui vient perturber l'idéal quotidien ! Et bien évidemment, notre petit couple n'a pas dérogé à cette règle...

Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Fin septembre, peu de temps avant la reprise du championnat, une soirée offerte par l'un des prestigieux sponsors de l'équipe. Voilà, ce qu'il s'est passé.

Je me souviens que Karl avait un peu râlé ce soir-là, pour y aller.

- Je n'aime pas ces soirées mondaines, a-t-il grommelé en nouant sa cravate (et il valait mieux qu'il s'en occupe tout seul, parce que question nœud de cravate, j'étais aussi douée pour les faire, qu'il ne l'était lui, pour la cuisine). Il ne va y avoir que des grosses huiles et il va falloir passer son temps à sourire à tout le monde. Ça pue l'hypocrisie et l'intérêt...J'aime paaas !

J'ai essayé d'un peu dédramatiser les choses.

- Aller...D'abord, tu n'y vas pas seul : il y aura tes partenaires, tes amis...et puis moi ! Ensuite, ça ne va pas durer toute la nuit. De plus, je tiens à te signaler, mon poussin (oui, nous avions attaqué depuis un petit moment déjà les appellations roudoudouteuses), que tu es certainement destiné toi aussi, à devenir une de ces grosses huiles.

Scotché en plein vol, Karl s'est retourné vers moi et m'a lancée un regard outré - et moi, j'en ai rajouté une couche (juste pour le plaisir).

- Mais oui. Regarde un peu qui sont ces huiles : d'anciens joueurs ou dirigeants pour la plupart...  
- Hors de question que je devienne comme ça ! s'est aussitôt rebellé Karl. Quand ma carrière sera finie, je partirai m'expatrier dans un petit coin tranquille, et n'aurai de contact avec le foot que par la télévision !

J'ai brusquement arrêté mes mouvements (j'étais en train de terminer de m'habiller moi aussi) et l'ai regardé à la fois surprise et un peu peinée de ne pas me sentir incluse dans ses projets. Mais...

- Enfin, s'est-il reprit sur le champ avec un petit sourire coupable, je partirai avec ma petite femme-chérie-adorée et toute ma tribu.  
- « Toute ta tribu » ? ai-je sursauté. Pourquoi ? Combien tu voudrais d'enfants ?  
- Boff, je sais pas trop...cinq ou six.  
- Quoi ?

Et il m'a lancée une œillade tout en rigolant devant mon air atterré.

Ça nous arrivait parfois de parler comme ça. C'était toujours dit sur le ton de la plaisanterie, c'est vrai, mais il me plaisait à penser qu'il s'agissait plus que ça...Comme si ça avait été notre façon de nous dire, tout simplement - sans rentrer dans des discours trop officiels ou émotionnellement chargés - que l'on était bien l'un avec l'autre, et que tant, plus tard...

On a ensuite fini de se préparer, avant de décoller pour cette soirée « haute couture et champagne », où l'on a (heureusement) retrouvé Stefan et Shunko, mais également salué beaucoup d'autres personnes (enfin, surtout Karl...parce que moi...). Cela-dit, partageant tous les quatre le même goût pour ce genre de réception, nous avons, avant tout, tenté de rester ensemble, histoire d'avoir un minimum de choses à raconter à notre voisin.

Il y en avait du monde, des diamants, des Rolex... Oh ! Comme j'étais soulagée que Karl m'ait dit ne pas aimer cette ambiance - je m'y suis sentie trop rapidement mal-à-l'aise pour pouvoir envisager m'y épanouir un jour. Après, peut-être qu'à force de fréquenter, on finissait par s'habituer...Mais à cet instant, j'aurais mieux aimé me trouver dans mon laboratoire avec mes tubes à essai, plutôt que là, une flûte de champagne à la main (flûte que je ne viderai même pas, n'aimant pas cet alcool), engoncée dans une robe qui, soi-disant, m'allait à merveille, alors que je m'y sentais telle une sardine trempée dans de la suie (ça, c'est parce qu'elle était noire et moulante).

Les minutes passaient lentement et malgré d'essayer (vainement) de trouver un intérêt quelconque à ce qu'il se passait autour de moi, ce que je redoutais tant fini par arriver : on est venu me voler Karl, pour l'entraîner dans une discussion « sérieuse » entre hommes « sérieux ». Et le pire, c'est que ça a eu lieu juste après que Stefan et Shunko se soient faits harponner eux aussi...Quelle misère !

J'ai dû sembler bien seule - et bien perdue – tout à coup, solitaire dans mon coin (même si j'ai tout fait pour ne pas en donner l'air), parce qu'une jeune femme, fort avenante au premier abord, est rapidement venue me rejoindre avec un petit air sauveteur, et a engagé aussi gentiment que facilement la conversation avec moi.

Je l'ai pensée charitable...c'était la pire de toutes...


	26. Dominika

- Bonsoir, m'a lancée l'inconnue avec un joli sourire.  
- Bonsoir, ai-je répondu un peu moins à l'aise.

Certainement une personne rodée à ce genre d'exercice et peut-être même dans son élément, me suis-je dit de suite. En tout cas, je lui étais au moins reconnaissante de ne pas me laisser planter comme une potiche dans un coin de la salle. Elle est d'abord restée un instant à côté de moi, silencieuse, jetant un regard circulaire à l'assemblée, avant de soupirer – tout en me faisant un clin d'œil :

- Que ces soirées sont monotones...!

Ouff et re-ouff ! Quelqu'un qui semblait à peu près du même âge que moi et qui partageait également mon point de vue sur ces réceptions. J'ai senti qu'on allait pouvoir bien discuter toutes les deux...

- Oui..., ai-je reconnu volontiers. Mais, je suppose que certains doivent s'y plaire...  
- Ouais, ceux qui viennent pour y parler affaires ou autre, a-t-elle commenté en retenant un petit rire.

Contente de voir aussi, que sous ses airs de « fille à papa », elle était plutôt détendue.

- Au fait, m'a-t-elle soudain dit avec entrain, je m'appelle Dominika !  
- Enchantée. Moi, c'est Anja.  
- Ah ! Hé bien tu vois, il ne me manquait plus que ton prénom !

Je l'ai aussitôt regardée légèrement déconcertée - ne comprenant pas le sens de sa réflexion...

- Oui, s'est-elle alors empressée de m'expliquer d'un ton léger, j'ai déjà eu l'occasion de te voir dans un magazine, mais ces incompétents n'ont même pas été capables d'écrire qui ils avaient photographié !

Hé bien, si vous connaissez l'expression : « se prendre une douche froide », sachez que je venais de m'en prendre une à l'instant, et une de taille – parce que je m'attendais à tout, sauf à ça...

Honnêtement, je n'ai pas eu besoin de réfléchir trois heures pour comprendre à quoi elle faisait allusion. Certes, l'affaire semblait belle et bien être terminée, elle n'en demeurait pas moins trop fraîche dans mon esprit pour ne pas me revenir en mémoire en une fraction de seconde.

Cette fille venait de me déclarer ça de manière dégagée, voir même amusée, telle une anecdote à la mode que les gens colportaient à la moindre occasion. Mais moi, je n'ai pas trouvé ça distrayant, mais alors, pas du tout !

Paradoxalement, d'un autre côté, j'étais assez impressionnée. Comment ? Depuis tout ce temps, cette fille se souvenait de moi ? Par rapport à des photos floues en plus ?...alors qu'elle ne m'avait jamais rencontrée auparavant...C'était dingue ! à moins que...

Malheureusement, sa décontraction persistante ne semblait pas communicative. De plus, j'aurais vraiment aimé qu'elle change de sujet au plus tôt - mais je ne me suis pas permise une telle demande, dans la mesure où je ne la connaissais pas et ne voulais pas lui paraître incorrecte. J'ai alors pensé qu'en restant simplement silencieuse, en n'alimentant pas cette conversation, elle comprendrait d'elle-même que me remémorer de tels évènements ne me faisait pas plaisir...

Hé bien non ! Ou elle était cruche, ou elle était sadique ! (je vous laisse deviner) Et pire encore, avec la tête que j'ai tiré, elle a dû croire bon d'essayer de me réconforter ! (comme si j'en avais besoin)

- Oh ! Il ne faut pas t'en faire, m'a-t-elle dit sur le ton de la confidence-rassurante. Tu sais, avec Karl, on y a toutes eu droit un jour...

Oups ! J'ai dû faire une drôle de grimace sur le coup - car ce qu'elle venait de me sortir m'est bizarrement resté en travers. J'avais mal entendu ou elle avait dit : « _On_ »...? « On y a _toutes_ eu droit »...? ce n'était pas possible. Car, ou elle s'exprimait mal, ou j'avais ni plus ni moins à côté de moi l'une des ex. de Karl ! Non mais, vous parlez d'une rencontre...!

Mais ce que j'ai réalisé ensuite assez rapidement, c'est qu'elle était venue me voir délibérément et en sachant aussi qui j'étais...Car à moins que je ne me trompe, si elle était qui je pensais et qu'elle suivait avec tant d'attention l'actualité sentimentale de Karl, elle devait aussi savoir que nous étions « toujours » ensemble - et même sans aller fouiller dans les poubelles de mon petit-ami, dans la mesure où nous étions arrivés en même temps et étions également restés très proches jusqu'à il y a encore peu de temps, c'était vite vu pour ce genre de déduction...

Un doute m'a alors pris : est-ce que c'est moi qui devenais parano. ou elle avait volontairement attendu que Karl s'éloigne pour venir me parler ?

Oh lala ! Le côté sympathique que je lui avais trouvée de prime abord s'est subitement envolé. Dès lors, je n'ai aspiré plus qu'à une chose : repérer dans cette foule une personne que je connaissais un tant soit peu et qui fut libre, pour aller la rejoindre et fausser ainsi compagnie à cette « belle » plante que j'ai suspecté être toxique...voir vénéneuse ! Plante qui a malgré tout poursuivi, sans se soucier de mes réactions, son monologue :

- ...un petit cliché volé par-ci, un autre par-là. Mais quand même ! c'est la première fois que je le vois demander une interdiction de publication !

Ça a semblé l'ébahir, et moi, ça a commencé à m'agacer (pour ce qui était de me troubler, je vous « rassure », c'était pas mal non-plus). Car elle avait beau, à l'évidence, déjà être sortie avec Karl – et donc avoir été, au moins pour cette période, intime avec lui – cette manière qu'elle avait d'en parler me donnait la désagréable impression qu'elle pensait avoir conservé comme un droit de regard ou de passage sur sa vie privée.

- Dis, honnêtement, m'a-t-elle soudain demandée très directe, avec une mine aussi avide de savoir que réjouie, c'est toi qui lui a demandé « ça » ? d'interdire vos photos ?

Raaaaah ! Non mais vraiment ! Pour qui est-ce qu'elle se prenait celle-là ?

Très sincèrement, j'étais à deux doigts de lui déclarer ouvertement que je n'avais pas envie de lui parler de ce genre de chose, que ça ne la regardait pas, ou carrément de « m'excuser » auprès d'elle et de la laisser en plan. Mais j'ai instantanément repensé à Karl et me suis dit que pour lui, je pouvais peut-être tenir encore un peu le coup avant de démarrer ce qui risquait fort de dégénérer en scandale (et pour une première dans ce milieu, il valait mieux éviter, il me semble). Je me suis donc contentée de me renfrogner suffisamment pour que cette fille interprète correctement mon comportement, et ai soupiré en guise de réponse.

Horreur ! Loin de la gêner, ma réaction a semblé la combler, cette peste !

- Mmoui, je vois...Mais tu sais, tu as peut-être eu tort d'agir ainsi, m'a-t-elle confiée d'un air docte. Je connais une personne qui s'est servie de cette publicité providentielle, et ça lui a ouvert pas mal de portes...

Ça lui a ouvert des portes ? Tant mieux pour elle ! Je n'en avais strictement rien à faire. Et la seule chose que cette remarque m'a inspirée, fut que si cette fille ne se taisait pas rapidement, elle risquait de s'en prendre une dans son joli minois, de porte. Désolée, mais là, je n'en pouvais plus ! J'ai même pu sentir mon visage s'empourprer par la colère qui me gagnait toujours un peu plus.

Ah, y'a pas à dire ! Quel flair j'avais eu avec cette nana ! Effectivement, je pouvais d'autant mieux comprendre à ce moment-là pourquoi les parents de Karl avaient été si soulagés de le voir sortir avec une fille comme moi ! Parce que s'il ne leur avait jamais ramenés que des spécimens pareils, y'avait véritablement de quoi s'inquiéter !

Bon, maintenant, il fallait mettre un terme à tout ça – ça avait assez duré.

- Écoute Dominika, ai-je dit en essayant de me contenir. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi tu me racontes tout ça, mais sincèrement, même si c'est tant mieux pour cette fille, moi, ça ne m'intéresse pas, d'accord ? Et pardon de pouvoir paraître impolie, mais ce qu'il a pu se passer entre toi et Karl, ça ne m'intéresse pas non-plus !

Avec ça, j'espérais l'avoir faite taire...Mais non !

- Attends un instant, ma petite...

« _Ma petite_ »...?

- ...je vais te dire une bonne chose, parce que je crois bien que comme nous toutes...

«_Comme nous toutes_ »...? Hé ! Je ne faisais pas parti du « Club des ex. de Karl », moi ! Et même si un jour (que j'espérais ne jamais voir arriver) on se séparait, il ne faudrait pas compter sur moi pour prendre la carte d'abonnement, compris ?

- ...tu commets la grave, très grave erreur, de penser que Karl a trouvé en toi la personne idéale, qui va changer sa vie, le métamorphoser, le faire rentrer dans le droit chemin en oubliant les fêtes un peu trop arrosées, les pétages de plomb, les nuits animées et tout ce qui va avec de débauché. On parle de Karl-là ! On ne refait pas un homme... Et dans la mesure où en plus, sans vouloir être méchante, tu n'as pas vraiment le profil des filles qu'il aime et a l'habitude de fréquenter, tu devrais faire gaffe à la désillusion qui te guette...Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ?

Elle a ensuite marqué un temps d'arrêt et m'a observée avec attention (ou jubilation...? c'était affreux). Quelle façon horrible de me parler...de moi...de Karl. Le pire, c'est que si elle ne s'était finalement pas montrée si indiscrète et d'une certaine manière, vulgaire sur la fin de ses propos, j'aurais presque pu penser qu'il s'agissait-là d'une ultime, mais éprouvante tentative de mon père pour essayer de m' « ouvrir les yeux » sur le gendre que je risquais un jour de lui infliger. Mais non, ce n'était pas possible...pas comme ça...parce que là, c'était méchant...

Cela-dit, pour en revenir à ses paroles, concernant le comportement de Karl, je m'étais toujours bien doutée qu'avant de me rencontrer (avec tout ce que j'avais pu entrapercevoir dans les magazines...y'a pas à dire, je les hais ceux-là !), il était sorti et avait bien « profité de la vie », comme on dit. Mais je n'avais jamais cherché à savoir comment il s'amusait alors. Ça ne me regardait pas, et même dans l'éventualité où j'aurais, à moment donné, ressenti le besoin de savoir ce qu'il en avait été, c'est à lui que je me serais adressée, pas à une personne comme _elle_ qui cherchait manifestement à me le dépeindre sous des aspects pour le moins peu reluisants...et qui violait sans délicatesse son intimité...

En dehors de ça, je crois que ce qui m'a fait le plus mal, c'est cette manière qu'elle a eu de caricaturer et d'essayer de saccager les jolis sentiments que je ressentais pour nous deux - que je ressentais si fort, qu'il m'était simplement impossible d'envisager qu'ils ne puissent être vrais...qu'ils ne puissent être partagés par l'homme que j'aimais...Et cette fille, cette fille avait essayé de détruire ce qui faisait battre mon cœur..je la détestais pour ça.

Affreuse ! Acariâtre ! Frustrée ! Voilà ce qu'elle était. Mais malheureusement pour elle, j'avais trop d'amour pour Karl pour tomber dans son piège. Il était comme il était, avait fait ce qu'il avait fait, et je n'avais pas à le juger ou revoir mes positions par rapport à ça. Il avait une vie quand même !...et ça, je l'ai toujours respecté.

- Tu es vraiment horrible, ai-je murmuré tout à coup, sans même me donner la peine de la regarder. Tu crois peut-être le dégrader en disant tout ça, mais finalement, c'est toi que tu dégrades...toute seule...

Je n'ai espéré aucune réaction de sa part. Je lui ai simplement dit ce que j'ai ressenti sur l'instant face à une telle agression. Elle aurait alors pu s'énerver, ou prendre la mouche et partir. Mais non. Elle est solidement restée enracinée à mes côtés (une vrai plante vénéneuse, je vous dis !). J'ai alors réalisé qu'à ce moment, nous étions en train de regarder la même chose...ou plutôt, la même personne : Karl. Karl, qui nous tournait le dos et qui bavardait toujours avec ces grosses huiles. Karl, décidément, l'objet de tant de convoitises...

Tout à coup, sans même savoir pourquoi - ni même me demander d'où ça pouvait me venir – j'ai eu l'inspiration pour retourner la situation à mon avantage. (Ah non, je ne pouvais plus en rester là avec cette...cette...Bon, vous m'avez comprise, hein !)

- Il doit vraiment te manquer et être un garçon bien, pour que tu sois aussi jalouse et aigrie de la vie, et que tu viennes jusqu'à t'en prendre à moi, comme ça...

Sa réaction n'a pas traîné.

- Pardon ? Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? m'a-t-elle aussitôt rétorquée incrédule et moqueuse, avant de me dévisager un instant comme si elle me jaugeait. Humm...je crois vraiment que tu as besoin qu'on t'ouvre les yeux Cendrillon. Parce que le garçon que tu vois là-bas, contrairement à ce que tu crois, est loin d'être aussi gentleman que tu ne sembles le penser. Et si tes petites oreilles ne supportent pas d'entendre tout ce qu'il est capable de faire, n'oublie jamais qu'il est une _star_ et ne cessera jamais de l'être. J'espère pour toi que tu as simplement le cœur bien accroché...

Hein ? De quoi ? Oh ! Mais faites la taire ! Quelqu'un ! Une massue, une corde, une hache, n'importe quoi, mais faites la taire ! Elle ne comprendra donc décidément jamais rien à rien cette greluche ?

- Donc, si tu y tiens tant, je ne te parlerai pas du passé que tu t'obstines à occulter pour parfaire ton tableau idyllique, mais davantage de ton présent...

« _Mon présent_ » ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire ? Non, rien à faire, elle avait beau vouloir se donner des airs de « je-viens-te-mettre-en-garde-parce-que-tu-cours-un-grave-danger », son comportement faisait que c'était _elle_ le danger à éradiquer ! C't'espèce de vampire !

Néanmoins, je dois reconnaître que, pour une obscure raison, cette énième phrase a attisé ma curiosité. Je me suis alors tournée vers elle, sourcils froncés.

- Parce que vois-tu, Anja, m'a-t-elle dit d'un ton très calme, plutôt que d'être venue te parler avec autant de gentillesse et de générosité...

*Un verre d'eau ! Je m'étouffe !*

- ...j'aurais plutôt dû logiquement venir t'écraser comme un moucheron.

Ah bon ? Hé bien, voilà autre chose !

Je l'ai regardée effarée...

- Oui ! Parce que ce que ton « cher et tendre » semble t'avoir cachée, et même très bien cachée d'ailleurs, c'est qu'il sortait avec moi quand vous vous êtes tendrement enlacés après votre petite balade en ville ce samedi-là...et que nous étions toujours ensemble le lendemain, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire satisfait. Je te présente le « vrai » Karl. Alors...? le mythe s'écroule...?


	27. Cadeau d'adieu

- ..._parce que ce que ton « cher et tendre » semble t'avoir cachée, et même très bien cachée d'ailleurs, c'est qu'il sortait encore avec moi quand vous vous êtes tendrement enlacés après votre petite balade en ville ce samedi-là...et que nous étions toujours ensemble le lendemain, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire satisfait. Je te présente le « vrai » Karl. Alors...? le mythe s'écroule...?_

* * *

Il m'a fallue un moment – qui m'a semblée extraordinairement long, bien que je le devine en réalité, plutôt court – pour réaliser que c'était à moi qu'elle s'adressait, et qu'elle me parlait de Karl...de _mon_ Karl...

Ceci-dit, elle n'a pas attendu que je réagisse ouvertement pour terminer ce qu'elle avait à dire.

- En ce qui me concerne, a-t-elle donc poursuivi sur le ton de la conversation, je pense que ce brave garçon aura tout simplement pris son temps pour se décider entre nous deux, et que malheureusement, c'est toi qu'il a choisi. Oh ! Ne me regarde pas avec ces yeux ronds ! s'est-elle soudain exclamée presqu'agacée devant mon expression. Humm...à l'évidence, tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre.

Elle a ensuite marqué une pause avant de terminer sa tirade.

- Pour tout te dire, je dois reconnaître que tout ça m'a un peu vexée...

Ben voyons ! (car malgré ses efforts, elle a eu bien du mal à dissimuler son ressentiment)

- ...mais dans la mesure où il était sorti avec moi à peu près dans les mêmes circonstances, c'est à dire : j'en quitte une pour aller en voir une autre, a-t-elle pris soin de détailler, ça ne m'a pas plus étonnée que ça. Donc tu vois, ne prends pas trop tes désirs pour des réalités, et remercie-moi plutôt de t'ouvrir les yeux.

Ça y était, elle avait enfin fini de vomir ses infamies. Je l'ai alors dévisagée, écœurée

- Jamais..., ai-je murmuré menaçante - avant que ma voix ne monte sous l'effet de la colère. Jamais je ne ferai une chose pareille. Tu es la personne la plus abjecte que j'ai jamais rencontré. Comment...comment oses-tu venir me voir ainsi, pour me sortir des abominations pareilles ? Parce que tu imagines peut-être que je vais te croire ?

Peu m'importait alors que des gens autour de nous aient pu être interpellés par mes propos rageurs. Je m'en moquais et n'y ai même pas prêté attention. Il s'agissait-là de défendre mon couple, de défendre Karl qu'elle continuait lâchement d'attaquer en son absence. Karl qui avait toujours été si loyal, amoureux, prévenant avec moi...Comment pouvait-elle seulement espérer me faire croire qu'il ait pu me mentir avec autant d'audace ? qu'il ait pu me traiter de la sorte...?

J'en avais les oreilles qui bourdonnaient, les mains qui tremblaient – dont une qui tenait toujours étroitement serré mon verre (mais pourquoi est-ce que je ne le lui ai pas balancée à la figure, à cette mijaurée ? par moment, je trouve que mon père m'a un peu trop bien élevée...).

Inutile de vous dire qu'après tout ça, j'étais quelque peu bouleversée. Cette fille...cette fille...Si j'avais pu, je crois que je l'aurais étranglée sur le champ ! Le comble, c'est qu'il me paraissait impensable qu'elle n'ait pas ressenti à ce moment, toute l'aversion que j'éprouvais pour elle. Et malgré cela, elle est restée plantée à côté de moi, dans un calme singulier, attendant avec un petit rictus exaspérant et plein de défi - sans se donner la peine de me répondre, bien entendu.

Mais « attendant » quoi au juste ? Que je lui hurle véritablement dessus qu'elle n'était qu'une fieffée menteuse ? Que j'aille chercher Karl – qui ne se trouvait qu'à quelques mètres de nous, et qui, à l'évidence, était à mille lieues de se douter de ce qu'il se passait dans son dos – pour la confondre sur le champ ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ? Elle pensait peut-être qu'après ses dires, j'allais fondre en larmes...Mais ça aurait été du délire !

Le problème, c'est que cette situation était tout à la fois tellement insupportable et invraisemblable que pendant un court instant, je n'ai même plus su comment la gérer ! Je suis alors restée quelques secondes à la regarder totalement incrédule, impatiente que mon cerveau – qui, en surcharge, s'était mis à tourner au ralenti – me dicte quoi faire, pour réagir au mieux. Mais il y avait une telle incohérence dans tout ça...Comment cette fille pouvait-elle raisonnablement penser s'en sortir indemne, alors qu'il était si simple de prouver qu'elle mentait ? Elle avait beau transpirer la jalousie et la rancœur, elle n'en demeurait pas moins pourvue d'un minimum d'intelligence, alors qu'en déduire ? Qu'elle était sûre d'elle ? Qu'en convoquant Karl, elle obtiendrait gain de cause ? Non. Ce n'était absolument pas envisageable une chose pareille. Parce-que...Parce que ça aurait voulu dire que...qu'elle avait raison...?

Non, non, non ! Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il fallait raisonner ! De toute façon, d'abord, je n'étais pas du genre à penser que « c'était le premier qui avait parlé, qui avait raison », et ensuite, entre Karl et cette fille, mon choix était vite fait en matière de : « En qui est-ce que je peux avoir confiance ? ».

Mais alors, pourquoi s'obstinait-elle à patienter à mes côtés ?

J'ai dû me remuer un coup, comme un chien se serait ébroué, pour me faire violence. Retrouvant ainsi mes esprits - ainsi qu'un regard plus clair -, je l'ai observée une dernière fois on-ne-peut-plus méfiante, avant de me tourner vers Karl, résolue à aller le chercher afin de mettre un terme à cette pantalonnade.

Mais il n'était même plus question de cela. En effet, alors que je m'attendais à le trouver toujours en compagnie de ces deux hommes dont je n'apprendrai finalement jamais l'identité, voilà qu'il se dirigeait à présent vers nous, libre de ses obligations de capitaine et « joueur en vue », d'une démarche qui, certes paraissait sereine, mais tout en affichant un air qui trahissait le contraire.

Je suis restée silencieuse, contrôlant difficilement ma respiration, sentant mon cœur s'emballer. J'avais confiance...J'avais vraiment confiance. Mais pourtant, il y avait cette incohérence, cette toute petite incohérence dont je ne parvenais pas à trouver le sens.

J'ai alors entendu Dominika soupirer (ou renifler...?) ostensiblement, tandis que Karl n'était plus qu'à un mètre de nous. Et là, nul besoin d'être prophète pour deviner la tournure qu'allaient prendre les évènements. Le ton fut donné par Karl dès ses premières paroles. Pas de formule de politesse. Pas de sourire de convenance. Un regard froid, sévère, accompagnant un glacial : « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? », adressé à Dominika.

Mais comme on pouvait s'y attendre, la jeune femme ne s'est pas laissée démonter (hé non ! maintenant qu'elle semblait « enfin » avoir obtenu ce qu'elle voulait, ça aurait été ballot). Elle a, au contraire, adressé un sourire rayonnant à Karl, tout en se rapprochant de lui, à la manière d'une séductrice qui testerait sa proie.

- Mais rien _mon chéri_, a-t-elle dit doucement sous mon air effaré par ces mots tendres - et le regard foudroyant que lui a lancée Karl en retour. Je n'ai fait que...discuter quelques instants avec ta petite-amie. Elle est tout à fait charmante ! a-t-elle ajouté en se tournant vers moi, carnassière.

Et là, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de contre-attaquer, que Karl l'avait déjà empoignée (sans ménagement) par le bras et l'entraînait à grandes enjambées avec lui hors de la salle de réception – heureusement qu'ils n'avaient pas eu à traverser toute la pièce, parce que là pour le coup, c'est certain, ils auraient attiré l'attention des autres convives sur eux.

Karl a emmené Dominika dans une petite pièce adjacente qui servait semble-t-il, de lieu de rangement - là où, à l'écart du monde, personne ne pourrait ni intervenir, ni les entendre...sauf moi, bien sûr. Je n'allais pas rester à nouveau plantée comme une potiche dans mon coin ! Sûrement pas !...et encore moins aux vues de ce qu'il était en train de se passer. J'étais déjà suffisamment frustrée de ne pas avoir pu lui rentrer dedans (oui, parce que son « _mon chéri_ » arrogant avait été le petit plus en trop) à cause de Karl qui s'était montré trop rapide dans l'intervention, pour ne pas, au moins, me consoler en la voyant se faire rabattre le caquet par son ex !

Mmoui..., ça serait une mince consolation de la voir perdre la face en entendant Karl lui dire ses quatre vérités, lui dire que _moi_, contrairement à _elle_, il m'aimait vraiment. Tiens, j'étais même prête à passer outre sa mythomanie, tellement j'étais certaine qu'elle allait ressortir de là avec son compte. Ceci-dit, il ne faudrait pas s'attendre à une quelconque pitié de ma part...

Je les ai alors suivis, sans m'en cacher, mais relativement discrète quand-même, et me suis adossée contre le mur, à côté de la porte restée entrouverte. Contrairement à ce que j'avais pensé, il n'y a pas eu d'éclats de voix. Le ton de leur conversation fut en effet modéré, même s'il demeurait froid, voir méprisant - enfin, au moins concernant Karl.

- A quoi tu joues là, Dominika ? Je peux savoir ? a attaqué immédiatement Karl, impatient.  
- Mais je ne joue à rien Karl, s'est-elle défendue, feignant la surprise. Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je...  
- C'est bon ! Arrête ce petit jeu avec moi ! Tu ne vas pas essayer de me faire croire que tu es allée lui parler sans savoir qui elle était, ou sans arrière pensée, quand même ?  
- Humm...Tu me connais suffisamment bien pour savoir que je ne fais jamais rien au hasard, _mon ange._

Elle avait dit ça de manière langoureuse, absolument pas impressionnée par la situation...comme si elle prenait plaisir à un petit jeu - dont je ne voyais toujours pas comment elle pourrait sortir vainqueur.

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça !  
- Pourquoi ? s'est-elle étonnée avec amusement. Tu aimais bien pourtant que je te dise des petits mots doux quand on était tous les deux, et même d'autres mots d'ailleurs, quand...

Mais Karl ne l'a pas laissée terminer - hé tant mieux ! parce qu'au bout du compte, je me retrouvais là, non-seulement encore plus frustrée que cinq minutes auparavant, mais également en souhaitant de pas avoir à subir un nouveau déballage de leurs moments intimes.

- Arrête je t'ai dit ! C'est fini tout ça !  
- Oh oui. Je le sais que c'est fini..., a sifflé Dominika, acide.

Tiens...? Pour la première fois, la demoiselle avait laissé percer son amertume.

- Alors, je te le répète : à quoi tu joues ?  
- Mais à rien, je te dis ! J'avais simplement envie de connaître un peu la personne pour laquelle tu m'avais plaquée du jour au lendemain comme une malpropre, a-t-elle répondu avec un sourire crispé.  
- Vraiment ? a demandé Karl, suspicieux (sans pour autant se défendre de l'avoir jetée...Mais après tout ce qu'elle venait de nous faire voir en si peu de temps, je n'en ai pas voulu à mon petit-ami de se montrer si peu...gentleman). Et je peux savoir de quoi vous avez parlé ?  
- Mais bien sûr, s'est-elle régalée à annoncer : « De nous deux... ».  
- Quoi...? a murmuré Karl. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, par : « _de nous deux_... » ? Qu'est-ce que tu es allée lui raconter exactement ?  
- Tout.

Dominika a prononcé ce seul mot avec un calme qui aurait très bien pu passer inaperçu, s'il n'avait été suivi par un silence aussi pesant que significatif, au bout duquel j'ai entendu Karl lui demander d'une voix d'outre-tombe :

- Comment ça : « _tout_ » ?

Je n'aurais su dire pourquoi, mais sa réaction m'a fait froid dans le dos. Peut-être parce qu'au-delà de l'étonnement, j'ai pu sentir une certaine nervosité dans le timbre de sa voix...Une inquiétude même, qui ne présageait rien de bon. Et là-dessus, Dominika s'est expliquée tout tranquillement.

- Hé bien, j'ai tenté de lui faire comprendre qui tu étais...et lui ai glissée au passage que nous étions toujours trèèès proches quand tu as commencé ton numéro de « joli cœur » avec elle.  
- Comment as-tu osé lui dire une chose pareille ? lui a demandée Karl, horrifié. Tu sais très bien que c'est faux !  
- Tu sais très bien que c'est vrai !

J'ai alors entendu Dominika s'énerver pour la première fois – est-ce pour cela que ça a produit un tel effet sur moi ?...ou n'était-ce pas plutôt simplement à cause de ce qu'ils venaient de dire...?

- Allons Karl, sois honnête - au moins avec toi-même, a poursuivi Dominika, en reprenant ses manières doucereuses. Est-ce qu'on ne sortait pas encore ensemble lorsque tu as commencé à fréquenter cette fille ? Et plus encore, avions-nous _vraiment_ rompu quand tu l'as embrassée pour la première fois ?  
- ...

Mais pourquoi il ne répondait pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? Quelle tête il faisait ? aaah...je ne le voyais pas...! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de si difficile à lui dire d'arrêter de mentir ? Pourquoi cette euphorie presque cruelle que j'avais ressenti si peu de temps avant, en imaginant cette fille refoulée, donnait maintenant l'impression de se retourner contre moi...?

- Aller, quoi ! l'a encouragé Dominika avec un petit rire qui se voulait complice. C'est bon ! j'ai passé l'éponge depuis...! Et puis, on n'est que tous les deux, là ! Entre nous, tu as si honte que ça de lui avoir cachée la vérité ?...ça ne serait pourtant pas la première fois que tu ferais ce genre de cachotterie à quelqu'un, a-t-elle ajouté sur le ton d'une remontrance bienveillante.  
- Je ne lui ai rien cachée ! s'est violemment indigné Karl. Et je ne lui ai rien cachée, pour la bonne raison qu'elle n'avait pas à savoir ce qu'il se passait ! Je n'avais rien à lui dire !

Oh, Karl...mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait...?

- Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle le sache ! Elle n'est pas complètement stupide, tu sais !

C'était gentil de sa part de l'avoir remarqué...

- Tu imagines un peu le résultat, si je lui avais dit que pendant qu'elle me pensait en train de dormir tranquillement chez moi, j'avais en réalité passé la matinée _chez toi_ ? Alors que je ne sortais avec elle que depuis la veille, en plus ? Mais ça aurait été un coup à ce qu'elle me quitte sur le champ, ça !...et il en était hors de question, a-t-il déclaré vexé (ou orgueilleux...?).

J'en ai eu la nausée, éprouvant un tournis tel, qu'il m'a faite vaciller durant quelques instants.

- ...elle n'aurait pas pu comprendre quelque chose d'aussi saugrenu, d'aussi..., a murmuré Karl, mais trop bas pour être entendu - avant de reprendre à nouveau virulent : « Tout ça ne regardait que toi et moi, Dominika ! Personne d'autre, et surtout pas Anja ! Tu n'avais pas à venir lui en parler ! Comme si maintenant, elle n'allait pas se poser des questions ou avoir des soupçons... ».

Honnêtement, concernant l'étape « questions-soupçons », personnellement, elle venait tout juste de passer et d'être validée.

- Après tout, a poursuivi Karl, agacé, tu savais très bien à quoi t'en tenir avec moi ! Je ne t'ai jamais rien promis, bien au contraire, et tu savais que tout ça ne servirait strictement à rien ! Alors pourquoi viens-tu en reparler aujourd'hui, après tout ce temps ?...surtout pour en parler comme tu le fais. Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à faire, hein ? Torpiller mon couple, peut-être ?

Pour ça, je n'étais plus trop certaine qu'il ait vraiment besoin de son ex. pour le faire - il s'en était parfaitement chargé tout seul.

Quoiqu'il en soit, en guise de réponse de la part de Dominika, je n'ai perçu qu'un petit rire étouffé, amusé...satisfait, qui contrastait tellement avec l'effroi qui m'avait brusquement enveloppée, avec la tromperie que j'avais cruellement ressenti...

Je n'en pouvais plus. Je ne voulais plus rien entendre, ça faisait trop mal. Et pourtant, même à cet instant, je ne suis pas intervenue..., simplement parce que je n'en ai pas eu la force.

Ainsi, plutôt qu'un silence, je n'ai entendu - ou plutôt distingué – que Karl, toujours plus exaspéré.

- Alors maintenant, tu vas un peu arrêter de rapporter les évènements comme ça t'arrange !  
- Humpf, « comme ça m'arrange », hein ? a aussitôt repris Dominika, méprisante. Tu dis ça aujourd'hui, parce qu'au bout du compte, cette fille semble te convenir. Mais quand tu l'as revue la toute première fois, au stade, elle ne représentait alors pas plus pour toi que n'importe quel autre joli bout de viande avec lequel tu t'es toujours bien amusé, Karl. Et ça m'étonnerait beaucoup qu'au premier regard, tu te sois mis à faire des projets d'avenir avec elle. Avoue, tu pensais qu'elle subirait le même sort que les autres, non ? Ce n'était qu'une simple question de temps...pour qu'elle te tombe dans les bras...et qu'ensuite, toi, tu la laisses tomber...  
- Tu ne sais strictement rien de ce genre de chose, a sifflé Karl. De toute façon, ce qui compte, c'est qu'aujourd'hui je sois bien avec elle ! s'est-il défendu – mais sans avoir, pour autant, et pour mon malheur, démenti les paroles de cette vipère.

N'y a-t-il pas pensé - emporté par sa colère ? ou n'a-t-il pas pu le faire, par manque d'arguments ? je ne le saurai qu'un peu plus tard...

- Et moi, je pense que ce qui devrait également compter pour _elle_, a ricané Dominika en guise de riposte, c'est de savoir ce qu'elle représentait vraiment pour toi _au début_. Tu sais, au moment où les filles romantiques s'imaginent tant de belles choses sur leur Amour...

S'en est suivi un blanc où je les devine s'être fusillés du regard, tous les deux.

- Bon, ça suffit maintenant ! a soudain décrété Karl avec mauvaise humeur. Après tout, le problème n'est pas tant la façon dont j'aurai d'abord pu envisager ma relation avec Anja...

Ah bon ?

- ...mais davantage la tenue de tes propos et tes sous-entendus ! Parce que tu connais mieux que quiconque les raisons pour lesquelles j'étais avec toi ce dimanche-là !  
- Oh que oui, je les connais..._mon ange, _a roucoulé Dominika, décidément imperturbable. Et franchement, quoiqu'il ait pu se passer par la suite, je n'ai vraiment pas regretté que tu ais été avec moi ce matin-là, une dernière fois...même si je savais que ça serait le dernier moment que l'on passerait ensemble parce que tu en avais choisi une autre. Ça en valait vraiment la peine...ne serait-ce que pour pouvoir vivre cet instant présent.  
- Tu es méprisable, lui a lancée Karl, dégoûté.  
- Pas autant que toi, a-t-elle rétorqué froidement, avant de renfiler aussitôt son masque de miel. Mais bon, vois au moins le bon côté des choses : normalement, je pense que grâce à moi...

Au son de sa voix qui s'était soudain fait plus proche, j'ai deviné qu'elle allait bientôt sortir par cette porte. Mais toujours sonnée par ces révélations, j'ai été incapable de faire le moindre mouvement, ou d'anticiper sur la moindre réaction.

-...tu sauras désormais ce que l'on ressent lorsque l'on perd une personne à laquelle on tient. C'était mon petit cadeau d'adieu, _mon ange_...Et j'aurais vraiment été triste de ne pas avoir pu te l'offrir - surtout après tout ce temps où je vous ai attendus...  
- Pardon ? s'est étranglé Karl. Non mais, tu plaisantes j'espère ? Parce que tu crois peut-être que tu vas pouvoir t'en tirer à si bon compte ?

Mais Dominika n'a même pas trouvé utile de répondre et s'est contentée de lui tourner le dos, totalement désintéressée, avec pour seul objectif de quitter à présent cette pièce. Et tandis que Karl se précipitait vers elle, elle a franchi la porte, se retrouvant nez-à-nez avec moi. Pourtant, elle n'a pas manifesté le moindre signe d'étonnement. C'était comme si...comme si en réalité, elle avait toujours su que j'étais là, à les écouter dans le silence...

Elle m'a adressée un dernier sourire en coin et a rejoint la salle de réception. Et moi...moi forcément, je me suis soudain retrouvée face à Karl. Karl qui s'est littéralement décomposé en me voyant là...


	28. Mon point de vue sur la question

Il s'est figé sur place tandis que je me suis contentée de garder la pause. Est-ce qu'il a semblé se décomposer à cause de la tête que je faisais ou parce qu'il se sentait mal par rapport à ce qui venait d'être dit...voir les deux ? je n'en sais trop rien et n'y ai attaché que peu d'importance – au point où on en était d'ailleurs, qui se serait soucié de ce genre de détail ? Le fait est que je savais, et qu'il savait que je savais (heu...vous suivez ?).

Alors...? lequel des deux prendrait la parole en premier, maintenant ?

Finalement, je comprends qu'il ne l'ait pas fait. Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il aurait pu me demander, de toute façon ? Un truc du genre : « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? », ou pire : « Qu'est-ce que tu as entendu au juste ? »...meilleur moyen à mon avis pour s'enfoncer davantage. Et de toute manière, Karl était-il seulement en train de réfléchir à ce qu'il risquait de se passer ou se préparait-il simplement à encaisser ce qu'il méritait, pour m'avoir traitée de la sorte ?

Nous sommes restés dans un épais silence durant quelques secondes qui semblèrent des heures, avec pour seul bruit environnant, cette espèce de bourdonnement agaçant qui provenait de la salle de réception, là où Dominika avait certainement rejoint quelques connaissances...là où je me la suis imaginée plus exubérante que jamais, satisfaite après le travail qu'elle venait d'accomplir. Car sans même aller jusqu'à se poser la question de savoir si tout ce qui venait d'être dit était vrai ou avait été correctement interprété (interrogation qu'il me semblait d'ailleurs inutile de me poser, tant j'étais certaine de la réponse), il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle _avait su_ dès le départ de leur conversation que j'étais en train de les espionner, et qu'elle avait volontairement poussé Karl à dire tout ce qu'elle désirait que j'entende. Hé bien, c'était maintenant chose faite : j'avais entendu.

Pourtant désormais, peu m'importait cette fille. Alors que j'aurais aimé pouvoir l'étrangler seulement quelques minutes auparavant, elle ne représentait déjà pour moi plus qu'un élément m'ayant permis de comprendre que...que...

Non, je ne pouvais pas m'y résoudre, ce n'était pas possible. J'avais beau l'avoir entendu de mes propres oreilles, ça avait beau avoir été prononcé par le principal concerné – en l'occurrence, mon petit-ami -, c'était trop horrible pour que je m'y sois déjà faite à l'idée. Ainsi, même si ce face-à-face avait quelque chose d'effrayant et redoutable, je m'étais rapidement rendue compte qu'il était nécessaire. Car j'aurais toujours pu mal entendre, mal comprendre. Au moins, à cet instant-là, avec Karl en face de moi, j'allais enfin savoir. Être rassurée ou...

Parce qu'au risque de passer pour une idiote de première catégorie, je dois vous avouer que si ce garçon que j'avais à deux mètres de moi et que je chérissais alors plus que tout au monde, m'avait affirmée que tout ça n'était qu'un affreux malentendu, hé bien...oui, je l'aurai cru...(Bon, je ne dis pas qu'il n'aurait pas eu droit à un interrogatoire en règle une fois remise de mes émotions, hein !)...car j'avais une telle confiance en lui et ressentais alors un tel amour, que j'aurais été prête à tout croire – même la plus insensée des explications.

Soudain, tandis que nous étions toujours l'un en face de l'autre, sans qu'aucune réaction n'ait encore transparu, j'ai ressenti un léger regain de force naître en moi et me suis sue enfin prête à l'affronter – vous savez, un peu comme quand on a ce « déclic » qui nous dit que c'est bon, qu'on va pouvoir y aller...mais généralement, en de telles autres circonstances. Et le silence a ainsi été rompu.

- Est-ce que c'est vrai, Karl ? ai-je demandé, un peu fébrile. Tout ce qu'a dit cette fille ? sur votre relation qui durait toujours quand tu as été si...gentil avec moi. Sur ta présence chez elle ce matin-là...Est-ce que c'est vrai, Karl ?

Un « oui » ou un « non ». Je n'en demandais pas plus. Mais il savait à quel point sa réponse serait déterminante sur notre relation. Et il savait aussi à quel point un simple « oui » ou « non » ne serait pas suffisant pour se justifier...

Et alors que j'aurais souhaité conserver mes yeux dans les siens, tel un gage de sincérité, je l'ai vu subitement baisser le regard et remuer légèrement la tête, tel un signe de défaite. Il a dû se sentir totalement piégé. S'est-il alors douté du traquenard dans lequel il venait de tomber, ou a-t-il simplement maudit le fait que j'ai pu me trouver là, juste à cet endroit, juste à ce moment, comme si tout ça n'avait été qu'une malheureuse coïncidence ? Quoiqu'il en soit, son comportement a eu l'effet d'un impitoyable aveu sur moi et n'en est ressorti que l'âcre goût de la trahison. Je me suis alors sentie parcouru d'un fourmillement désagréable, qui eu pour seul effet « positif » de faire disparaitre cette fébrilité.

Ce garçon. Ce garçon à qui j'avais offert tant de belles choses et à qui je ne demandais rien d'autre que de pouvoir en offrir d'autres...C'était comme si, subitement, tout s'était écroulé autour de moi.

Alors c'est vrai qu'une telle réaction pourrait être jugée comme un peu injuste – ou disproportionnée. Parce que finalement, « si » il n'y avait eu que ces deux éléments plus que tendancieux, on avait partagé tant de beaux moments ensemble (par la suite), que sur un tableau noir ou sur une balance, ces derniers auraient largement eu de quoi écraser les autres. Oui mais voilà, vous savez dans ces moments-là, on n'a pas souvent de tableau noir ou de balance sous la main et on ne peut malheureusement que vivre ses émotions, chacun à sa façon. Quant au côté raisonné de la chose, il ne refait bien souvent surface que longtemps après...

Ainsi, plutôt que d'évaluer les pour et les contres, et d'envisager une petite discussion visant à démêler cette incroyable affaire, ce sont toutes les mises en garde que j'avais pu recevoir (et balayé), tous les commentaires scabreux que j'avais pu entendre ou lire (et occulté), qui me sont revenus à l'esprit et qui ont contribué à faire que je me suis alors sentie particulièrement humiliée. La plus de toutes peut-être...

Et pendant ce temps-là, lui, il était toujours planté face à moi, le regard baissé comme un chien qui avait commis une bêtise et qu'on venait d'appeler pour lui flanquer une raclée. Je l'avais connu tellement plus combattif dans les moments difficiles, que son insistance à ne rien dire – ou faire - ne le rendait que plus coupable à mes yeux. Du coup, en plus de toutes ces émotions que je ressentais déjà et qui étaient largement suffisantes pour me donner envie de vomir, j'ai commencé à en sentir une autre grossir dangereusement en moi : la colère.

La colère de la trahison, la colère de la frustration...la colère de la lâcheté. M'étais-je trompée à ce point sur lui ?

- Alors ? ai-je repris sur un ton nettement moins calme. C'est si difficile que ça de me répondre ? « Oui » ou « non ». C'est tout ce que je veux savoir.

Il a soupiré, redressé légèrement son visage...mais ne m'a pas regardée pour autant.

- Ce n'est pas aussi simple, a-t-il finalement « enfin » murmuré.

Ah non, effectivement, ça avait même plutôt tendance à se compliquer de plus en plus pour lui. Il a néanmoins daigné me regarder lorsqu'il a poursuivi – ce qui m'a permis de constater, au brillant de ses yeux, qu'il était conscient de la gravité de la situation et que rien de bon ne risquait d'en sortir.

- Anja, je suis tellement désolé...

Pas autant que moi. Parce que moi en plus, je n'avais rien demandé.

- ...c'est une histoire compliquée et...  
- Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il y a de compliqué, Karl, l'ai-je aussitôt coupé, intransigeante. Excuse-moi, mais je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si compliqué à me répondre. Tu as le choix : ou bien tu me réponds que « non », et tu n'auras alors plus qu'à m'expliquer pourquoi cette fille s'est à ce point acharnée dans ses mensonges et pourquoi tu as également, au passage, oublié de la reprendre de volée quand elle a sous-entendu que vous sortiez toujours ensemble pendant que tu faisais ton, comment elle a dit déjà ? ah oui ! ton « numéro de joli cœur » avec moi, mais également pourquoi tu as confirmé ta présence chez elle en cette belle matinée de juillet alors que je t'attendais si impatiemment chez moi,

Je me sentais trembler de plus en plus.

- ...ou alors, tu me réponds que « oui, c'est vrai » et...et alors...

« Et alors... », je n'en savais encore rien ! Et à l'évidence, Karl ne savait toujours pas quoi me répondre non-plus. Je l'ai vu se tortiller sur place, extrêmement mal-à-l'aise, comme à la recherche de la réponse miracle qui lui aurait permis de tout effacer, de tout remettre en ordre – mais qui bien évidemment, ne lui est pas venue.

Alors, en attendant peut-être – ou dans l'espoir de m'attendrir surtout - il s'est approché doucement de moi, toujours avec son regard de chien battu, et a essayé de me prendre par les mains...

Est-il bien utile de vous préciser qu'il s'est pris un râteau dans la figure en guise de réponse ? J'ai eu beau être stupéfaite par son geste - que j'ai trouvé particulièrement déplacé compte tenu de la situation -, je n'en ai pas pour autant perdu mes réflexes, et me suis brusquement écartée de lui avec un air effaré. Et là, nos regards se sont enfin trouvés et il a pu lire dans mes yeux à quel point j'étais furieuse...et décidée.

- Je suis tellement désolé, n'a-t-il trouvé qu'à me répéter dans un murmure. Si j'avais su comment tout ça allait tourner, je n'aurais jamais...  
- Ah parce qu'en plus, tu comptais t'en tirer avec les honneurs ? me suis-je étranglée. Hé bien ! dans le style, vous vous êtes bien trouvés finalement, avec Dominika ! On fait ses petits coups en douce et on pense que personne n'en saura jamais rien ! C'est ça ? ni vu, ni connu !

C'est sans doute le fait d'avoir été associé à son ex. qui l'a fait réagir.

- Ne me compare pas à cette fille ! s'est-il indigné. Je ne suis pas comme elle !  
- Ah non ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si différent entre vous, hein ? Vous saviez tous les deux que j'étais déjà là, durant cette fameuse semaine ! Vous saviez tous les deux qu'on sortait déjà ensemble, toi et moi, ce dimanche-là ! Pourtant, aucun de vous n'a tenté de ramener l'autre dans le droit chemin !

Et en plus, à cet instant, j'ai eu l'impression d'avoir à défendre mon point de vue ! Un truc de dingue !

- Encore, ai-je poursuivi excédée, venant d'elle, je peux presque le comprendre puisqu'elle tenait encore à toi et qu'elle n'avait rien à perdre. Mais toi ! Toi, tu as joué sur les deux tableaux, sans scrupule, te pensant en totale impunité...Et maintenant que tu te prends enfin le retour de manivelle que tu mérites dans la gueule, tu ne comprends non-seulement pas d'où ça t'arrive mais en plus, tu t'en plaindrais presque ! Y'a de quoi rêver !  
- Ne dis pas ça ! s'est énervé Karl, frustré. Tu ne sais même pas ce qu'il s'est passé avec Dominika durant cette semaine et encore moins ce que nous avons fait le dimanche matin !  
- Ah parce que tu crois que j'ai envie de le savoir, peut-être ? Donc en plus d'une cruche, tu me prends pour une maso. !

Et le ton montait, montait. Et il y avait maintenant de plus en plus de monde qui s'était rapproché de nous, dans ce petit couloir désormais haut en couleur.

- Non, je ne te prends pas pour une cruche ! Je t'ai toujours respectée, figure-toi ! Et c'est justement pour ça que j'avais préféré ne pas te...  
- « Tu m'as toujours » quoi ?

Un verre d'eau ! Avec lui aussi, je commençais à m'étouffer - décidément...

- Mais quel sale hypocrite tu fais ! Tu me trompes sans le nier et tu me dis ensuite que tu me respectes ! Non mais ce n'est même plus de l'hypocrisie là finalement, c'est de l'aberration pure et simple !  
- Mais tu vas te calmer et me laisser t'expliquer ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé, oui ?...

Tiens...? Le regard de chien battu avait disparu pour ne laisser place qu'à ce regard de braise que je ne connaissais que trop bien.

- ...Tu es là à me crier dessus depuis une heure alors que je n'ai même pas pu en placer une !

Quoi ? Ah parce que maintenant, c'était moi la méchante ? Ça, ça a été la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase.

- Mais je n'ai rien envie d'entendre, Karl ! Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que je n'en ai pas besoin ! C'est bon, j'ai compris, crois-moi ! Comme tu l'as si bien déclaré tout à l'heure, je ne suis pas complètement stupide ! Alors tu sais quoi ? Maintenant tu vas gentiment reprendre ta petite vie de dragueur, de collectionneur, de star insolente, d'un peu tout ce que tu veux, et tu vas m'ou-bli-er ! Tu vas oublier où j'habite, où je vais en cours, où habite mon père, en fait, tu vas carrément oublier que j'existe ! Tu as bien compris, Schneider ?

J'en avais les larmes aux yeux. J'étais hors de moi, révulsée. La colère mêlée de peine que je ressentais n'avait d'égal que l'amour que j'éprouvais toujours pour ce garçon qui ne semblait pourtant finalement ne m'avoir jamais traitée que comme n'importe quelle autre, et avec lequel mon seul mérite serait en fin de compte, d'être restée plus longtemps qu'aucune n'y était encore jamais parvenue...

Mais toujours fidèle à sa réputation de lutteur, Karl n'a pas voulu lâcher prise si facilement. Et alors que j'amorçais un demi-tour pour quitter la scène, j'ai senti sa main s'agripper à mon bras pour me retenir près de lui.

Alors là, je n'ai même pas réfléchi, ça a été instinctif. Vous vous souvenez de cette fameuse flûte de champagne que je m'étais trimbalée toute la soirée, en ayant déjà regretté une fois de ne pas m'en être débarrassée de manière originale ? Hé bien, elle a volé droit sur Karl. Mais pas seulement le contenu de la flûte, non-non : tout ! Le champagne _et_ le verre. Et comme si tout ça n'avait pas été suffisant pour me défouler, j'ai soudain aperçu du coin de l'œil cette foule de personnes venues s'agglutiner à seulement quelques mètres de nous, et qui nous dévisageaient alors incrédules, comme si elles assistaient à un numéro de cirque inédit et particulièrement spectaculaire. Avec ça, je ne me suis non-seulement pas intéressée à savoir comment Karl avait réceptionné mon projectile, mais en plus, je me suis tournée vers ces voyeurs-gêneurs, telle une furie, et leur ai balancés un impérieux :

« Hé qu'est-ce que vous foutez-là, vous ? Vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire ? »,

avant de réussir à m'enfuir de cette soirée, seule, tout en maudissant les footballeurs et tout ce qui avait trait à la race masculine...et féminine (oui, je sais, il ne serait pas resté grand monde si ça avait marché, mais bon, j'étais un peu contrariée).

* * *

Ainsi, histoire de renouer avec les bonnes vieilles habitudes, je suis retournée à l'improviste et avec une tête d'enterrement (avec l'option « j'ai pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps », en prime) me mettre à l'abri...chez mon père ! Le seul et vrai homme qui ne m'avait jamais trompée. Quant à Karl...


	29. Prise de conscience

Mais quelle nuit, je vous jure !

Enfin, il n'y a eu de « nuit » que le fait qu'il fasse sombre avec des étoiles dans le ciel - parce que d'un point de vu sommeil récupérateur, j'avais déjà vu mieux. Je ne sais même pas si j'ai vraiment dormi. En tout cas, si « oui », ça n'a été que pour revivre les événements de la veille de manière très réelle - un peu trop, je dirais même. Parce qu'à mon réveil (mmoui, j'avais donc dû un peu fermer les yeux), tout _ça_ était bien présent dans mon esprit et imprégnait toujours autant mon corps.

J'étais vaseuse, je me sentais nauséeuse. Et ces questions qui commencèrent à me tarauder avant même mon premier bâillement - comme si elles n'avaient attendu que ça pour me bondir dessus :

Comment tout ça avait-il pu arriver ? Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ?

Je me sentais mal, si mal, si triste, sans force, vidée de toute énergie. J'avais envie de pleurer, de crier...d'être rassurée. J'avais envie de...de voir Karl...j'en avais tellement besoin. Mais cette seule pensée a suffi à me retourner douloureusement un peu plus l'estomac. Et puis, est-ce que c'était seulement toujours raisonnable et envisageable une chose pareille ?...que Karl et moi, un jour, nous puissions nous retrouver ?

Et là du coup, c'est l'inquiétude qui s'est pointée à son tour :

Où était-il maintenant ? Que s'était-il passé après mon départ ? Qu'avait-il fait durant cette nuit ? Qu'est-ce que nous allions devenir ?

J'avais vécu ces derniers mois sur mon petit nuage, alternant mes cours à la fac avec ces moments tendres passés en compagnie de mon petit-ami...du premier homme dont j'étais tombée amoureuse et dont j'avais toujours eu la certitude qu'il serait le seul que j'aimerais dans ma vie.

Mais quant était-il ce jour-là ? finalement, je n'en savais rien. Après cette nuit passée, je m'étais réveillée mal-à-l'aise (et c'est un euphémisme), ressentant une quantité d'émotions toutes aussi inhabituelles que désagréables, mais surtout, comprenant peu à peu, au fur et à mesure que je parvenais tant bien que mal à remettre mes idées en place, que le mal principal qui me rongeait - en plus de la tristesse - était un profond sentiment d'injustice.

Et il y en avait eu de l'injustice dans l'air, la veille au soir ! Oh que oui ! Mais ne vous y trompez pas, car loin de continuer à me la jouer « Caliméro », après ces quelques heures de décantation, ma conscience avait enfin repris le dessus et désormais, une mignonnette petite voix était gentiment en train de me faire remarquer que, loin d'être une martyre sans reproche, dans cette histoire (pour ne pas dire : dans cet éventuel désastre), j'avais aussi ma part de responsabilités...

Il ne faisait aucun doute que Karl était loin d'être un pauvre agneau sans défense – je crois que là-dessus, tout le monde sera d'accord. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il était au juste finalement ? Même moi, sans la connaître, je m'étais rendue compte que Dominika lui avait, ou plutôt : nous avait, tendus un piège - un piège où nous avions sauté les pieds joints avec une facilité déconcertante d'ailleurs. Et malgré d'en avoir été consciente assez rapidement, j'ai été incapable de faire la part des choses et...d'au moins laisser la possibilité à Karl de s'expliquer.

Y'a pas à dire, dans le genre « impulsive », on ne fait pas mieux !

Quand j'y repense, je ne savais alors plus quoi penser. La seule chose de sûre : je m'en voulais autant que ce que je lui en voulais à lui ! Je lui en voulais parce qu'il m'avait donnée cette sale habitude d'être sa princesse et de toujours tout faire pour que tout soit facile, tout soit simple et beau pour moi. Je lui en voulais parce que j'étais éperdument tombée amoureuse de lui et qu'il n'avait alors jamais fait un seul faux pas qui me fasse penser qu'il y avait de quoi s'interroger sur son compte ou qu'il n'était pas honnête avec moi – et le contraste avec les évènements de la veille n'en avait été que plus marquant...Et je m'en voulais à peu près pour les mêmes raisons, parce que crétine comme je suis (ou peux l'être), je n'ai pas été capable de me souvenir de tout ça pour parer cette répugnante attaque.

Mais bon sang de bonsoir ! Après tout ce temps, il ne me l'avait pas déjà assez prouvée qu'il tenait à moi ? qu'il était fiable, qu'il était amoureux...vraiment amoureux. Mince alors ! même cette greluche me l'a dit ! elle en était même impressionnée, cette sagouine.

*soupir*

Qu'est-ce que c'était compliqué tout ça...les sentiments, quoi...

Oui, parce que voilà, ce passage mélancolique est bien beau, mais dans ce cas alors, _pourquoi_ il ne s'est pas défendu quand je lui ai demandé si c'était vrai qu'il avait vu et revu cette fille durant cette semaine-là, hein ? Et _pourquoi _est-ce qu'il était chez elle à un moment où il n'aurait non-seulement plus dû y penser, mais encore plus être avec moi ? Tout ce qu'il a trouvé à dire, c'est : « _je suis désolé, c'est compliqué, si j'avais su_... ». Humpff, vous parlez d'une défense bancale !

Alors effectivement, je ne l'ai peut-être pas beaucoup laissé s'exprimer. Mais bon, si je me souviens bien, j'ai éclaté à cause de ses bredouillages inconsistants !

Et c'est ainsi que je suis restée un long moment, assise sur mon lit, à moitié déshabillée, les cheveux en bataille – bizarrement assortis à mon maquillage qui avait coulé durant mon sommeil et qui me donnait alors l'air d'un proche parent de la famille Addams – à faire le yoyo avec mes émotions, passant avec la régularité d'un coucou suisse, d'une phase d'indulgence et de compréhension qui me serrait le cœur, à celle de l'irritation proche de l'explosion où j'avais envie de tout casser et de l'étrangler pour m'avoir fait un coup pareil !

Bah, au final, il n'y avait pas à tergiverser - car il n'y avait pas trente-six solutions de toute façon. Mais après m'être à ce point donnée en spectacle, après tout ce que j'avais pu lui dire de si dur, de si blessant, après ce que je venais de lui faire vivre – et qui plus est, devant tout ce beau monde, dans _son_ monde - aurait-il encore envie ne serait-ce que de me revoir ?

L'embarras dominait à présent. La colère avait fui et le sentiment de trahison avait disparu (ils reviendraient un peu plus tard, je vous rassure). À ce moment-là, j'avais honte...et plus encore, j'ai eu peur. Peur qu'après tout ça, Karl ait pu croire tout ce que je lui avais dit - que je voulais qu'il m'oublie comme si je ne pensais déjà plus à lui, que je considérais notre histoire comme terminée et qu'ainsi, il n'ose plus... Peur qu'il soit trop fâché après moi et qu'il ne veuille plus jamais me revoir – l'avoir tellement déçu pour que ce soit lui désormais qui m'en veuille autant que ce que j'avais pu lui en vouloir seulement quelques heures auparavant.

Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait...? mais qu'est-ce que j'avais fait...?

Et ce sont les yeux baignés de larmes que j'ai soudain entendu des bruits de pas légers, mais bien distincts, se rapprocher peu à peu dans le couloir du premier étage, pour venir s'éteindre juste derrière la porte de ma chambre. Et c'est dans un sursaut d'espoir aussi désespéré qu'utopique que j'ai brusquement tourné mon regard vers cette porte blanche, désirant plus que tout y voir apparaître mon amoureux.

On a toqué deux fois, et dans un grincement familier, le panneau de bois s'est ouvert. Et avant même que la personne qui se trouvait derrière ait été entièrement découverte, j'avais déjà réalisé à quel point cette espérance était absurde. Car l'homme qui se trouvait derrière cette porte était bien évidemment le même que celui chez qui j'étais venue me réfugier la veille au soir, en larmes, dans un état pitoyable tel que malgré son insistance pour savoir ce qu'il m'arrivait, aucun mot n'avait pu sortir de ma bouche : mon père.

Et là, ça a été le coup de grâce. Si j'étais allée jusqu'au bout de mon idée, je me serais plaquée une main sur le front en accompagnement d'un pathétique et désespéré : « non mais, c'est pas vrai...! ».

Bien sûr qu'il n'y avait rien d'anormal à le trouver là – il vivait dans cette maison quand même, le brave homme. Et étant un papounet attentif, quoi de plus naturel qu'il soit venu me voir dans ma chambre dès le premier mouvement d'éveil détecté (tel le lit qui grince ou le parquet qui craque) pour juger de mon état – et probablement aussi me faire enfin cracher le morceau. Mais bon, il se trouve qu'aux vues de la situation, cette évidence m'était passée au-dessus de la tête – sans parler des conséquences que mon arrivée aussi tardive qu'inquiétante avait légitimement engendré.

Alors maintenant, dites-moi un peu comment j'allais pouvoir expliquer à cet homme, que je m'attendais à entendre hurler qu'il partait sur l'heure trucider Karl – parce qu'après tout ce que j'avais pu l'entendre dire à l'encontre de mon footballeur de petit-ami (bien que nous ne nous étions plus affrontés depuis un petit moment dans de telles joutes verbales), couplé à son réflex de désigner un peu trop souvent Karl comme le seul et unique responsable de tous mes malheurs (et encore que cette fois-ci...), il ne faisait aucun doute qu'en sachant pertinemment que nous nous rendions à une soirée ensemble la veille au soir, il ferait vite le rapprochement et en déduirait...ce qui l'arrangerait le plus. Donc dites-moi un peu maintenant, en sachant ça – et le tout accommodé par la mine que je devais me payer, assise sur mon lit, le regard braqué sur lui dans la plus totale perplexité – comment j'allais pouvoir, de un : le calmer, et de deux : lui glisser au passage que je m'estimais largement aussi coupable que Karl...et que je voulais le revoir ?

Hé bien, vous savez quoi ? Finalement, ça n'aura pas été la soirée des surprises, mais le week-end des surprises !


	30. Entre un père et sa fille1

On a dû rester quelques secondes à se regarder, en silence, avant qu'il ne se décide à me sourire - d'un petit sourire un peu inquiet mais attendrissant.

- Ça va ma puce ? Tu as bien dormi ? m'a-t-il demandée avec douceur.

C'étaient certainement les mots que j'espérais le plus entendre, mais...pas provenant de cette personne-là (oui, je sais, je suis ingrate). Enfin, ça aura au moins eu le mérite de dessiner, cette fois-ci, une esquisse de sourire sur mon visage.

- Est-ce que je peux m'assoir ? a-t-il poursuivi en pointant brièvement son doigt vers les pieds de mon lit.

Un simple hochement de tête de ma part lui a tenu lieu de réponse. C'est ainsi que j'ai vu mon père s'avancer vers moi pour s'installer à quelques dizaines de centimètres.

C'était un peu curieux comme ambiance. Car j'étais tout à la fois soulagée et rassurée de ne plus être seule (et qui plus est, d'être en compagnie d'une personne auprès de laquelle je savais pouvoir trouver un éventuel réconfort), mais en même temps, maintenant qu'il s'était ancré de la sorte à mes côtés, je redoutais encore plus son interrogatoire !

Parce qu'étant désormais bien réveillée et me pensant probablement à même de tenir une discussion (chose impensable la veille), il voudrait forcément savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Et tout parent soucieux pour son enfant agirait de la sorte...et tout enfant avec un minimum de cervelle s'attendrait également à ça.

Après, dans la mesure où il ne semblait pas avoir opté pour la méthode hurlante du : « Mais tu vas parler, dis ? », mais davantage pour celle de la mise en confiance, toute en douceur, je me suis demandée comment il allait s'y prendre pour amener la conversation sur le sujet (même si, avec la tête que je faisais – et avais - ça ne devrait pas être bien difficile). Quoiqu'il en soit, n'étant pas particulièrement pressée d'aborder les évènements de la veille, il ne fallait pas compter sur moi pour lui mâcher le travail.

Ainsi, s'en est suivie une nouvelle pause - au bout de laquelle j'ai eu droit, à peu de choses près, à la même question que celle posée un instant auparavant.

- Alors ? Tu as pu un peu te reposer, ma chérie ?  
- Mmoui, ai-je enfin marmonné en me grattant la tête. Ça va aller, merci papa. Et toi ? Tu as...tu as bien dormi ?

Personnellement, si j'avais été à sa place, je crois que je n'aurais pas pu fermer l'œil de la nuit tellement je me serais inquiétée – et aux vues des espèces de valises qu'il se traînait sous les yeux, il semblait que nous aurions eu la même réaction. Je crois même que je serais allée jusqu'à me garder éveillée de force, le temps de me remettre de mes émotions pour tout me faire raconter sur le moment. Mais fort heureusement pour moi, je n'étais pas mon père. Au moins lui, il m'avait laissée dormir - en prenant certainement sur lui d'attendre que ne s'écoule la nuit pour obtenir des explications.

- Boff...tu sais, à mon âge, on a le sommeil capricieux, a-t-il répondu d'un ton qu'il a voulu désinvolte. Il y a des nuits où je dors comme un loir et d'autres où je reste éveillé des heures entières à réfléchir, à écouter tous ces petits bruits qui font vivre une maison...D'ailleurs, ton téléphone marche bien ?

Il s'est débrouillé pour faire une transition assez habile, très à l'aise. Mais je n'étais pas dupe.

- Je crois que oui, pourquoi ?

Oui, je sais, je n'aurais pas dû rentrer dans son jeu aussi facilement. Mais bon, entre le manque de sommeil – et donc de réactivité intelligente – et l'intérêt tout particulier que j'ai soudain senti naître en moi au seul fait de parler de mon téléphone (vous savez, ce moyen de communication extrêmement pratique que l'on choisit généralement en premier quand on cherche à joindre quelqu'un rapidement) - téléphone qui se trouvait d'ailleurs à ce moment-là dans mon sac, dans le salon, à côté de la chambre de mon géniteur - je me suis laissée faire. Et mon père de continuer :

- Eh bien, il a fait pas mal de bruits bizarres cette nuit...des sortes de grésillements en continu...

_Des sortes de grésillements en continu_ ? Les portables avaient beau déjà être multifonction à l'époque, à ma connaissance, le mien ne faisait pas office de grille-pain.

Enfin, le fait est que cette anecdote m'a profondément déçue. J'aurais tellement préféré l'entendre me dire qu'il l'avait entendu sonner durant la nuit. Mais à l'évidence, tel n'avait pas été le cas. Mon téléphone était peut-être bien finalement et simplement détraqué...et personne n'avait donc cherché à me joindre.

J'ai baissé le regard, navrée, me demandant si je savais vraiment ce que je voulais, et ai essayé de retenir un soupir - mais je n'ai pas été très discrète.

- Tu ne veux pas aller voir s'il marche comme il faut ? a insisté mon père. Parce que s'_il_ a essayé de t'appeler mais que ton appareil ne fonctionne pas bien...

J'ai aussitôt levé les yeux vers lui, éberluée par cette remarque – et plus encore par le ton et les mots qu'il y avait mis (n'oublions pas _qui_ me parlait, quand même !). Je me suis demandée comment il avait pu savoir que...? Aaah ! Mais ouiii ! La psychologie parentale ! On avance doucement, on met en confiance et ensuite on commence à explorer tranquillement le terrain jusqu'à ce qu'une réaction « adverse » significative confirme qu'on est sur la bonne voie ! Et là, comme de toute façon il n'y avait pas trente-six possibilités, mon père adoré a mis le doigt dessus au premier coup. (il était fort le papounet, hein ?)

Re-soupir. J'allais essayer d'esquiver, mais je me doutais que ça ne serait, au mieux, qu'un gain de temps.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

C'est fou ce que j'ai dû paraître interloquée et convaincante.

- Anja, a soufflé mon père – mais toujours avec beaucoup de tendresse. Tu es ma fille et je te connais. Cela fait peut-être longtemps qu'on ne partage plus le même toit, que depuis, tu as grandi, mais tu restes ma fille. Et puis honnêtement, vue ce qu'il se passe dans ta vie actuellement, ce n'est pas très difficile de deviner les raisons pour lesquelles tu es rentrée au beau milieu de la nuit en pleurs et en donnant cette impression que le monde venait de s'écrouler autour de toi...Que pourrait-il y avoir d'autre, derrière tout ça, qu'un chagrin d'amour...?

Mon dieu ! Pour de bon, mon père m'avait cachée ses talents de psychologue durant toutes ces années ! Hé moi qui me l'était toujours imaginé ne s'intéressant qu'à ses outils de jardinage !...

Ceci dit, en plus de l'exploit que représentait pour moi le fait d'avoir su si bien décrypter ces choses-là, avec sa formulation : « ..._vue ce qu'il se passe dans ta vie actuellement_... », connaissant la bête, j'ai immédiatement présenti-là une subtile approche d'un futur réquisitoire à l'encontre de Karl. Forcément ! Entre ce qu'il s'imaginait sur le garçon et la confirmation qu'il y avait vu dans l'épisode du magazine à scandales, comment pouvait-il en être autrement ?

Et là, j'ai commencé à me dire que les choses allaient peut-être se compliquer...

Néanmoins, même si le pot aux roses venait d'être découvert – n'ayant pas réfuté son affirmation – n'étant pas totalement maso., je n'allais pas non-plus lui tendre la perche pour me..., pour le..., non, pour _nous_ faire battre ! J'ai donc adopté l'attitude de la tortue de terre, avec une tête et un regard bien enfoncés dans ma carapace, en attente de voir la suite - suite qui ne s'est pas faite attendre.

- Alors ? Tu ne veux pas me raconter...?

Petit haussement d'épaule et tripatouillage de mon drap.

- Humm...pour ce qu'il y a à dire...

Pourtant, il y en avait des choses à dire !...avec ce que ça avait cogité dans ma tête depuis mon réveil. Mais entre le fait de craindre un peu-beaucoup sa réaction, de ne pas savoir par où commencer et d'être toujours assez perturbée par tout ce qui venait de m'arriver, hé bien...hé bien...je ne me sentais guère d'humeur bavarde.

Je comprenais tout à fait que mon père veuille savoir et au fond de moi, j'avais envie d'en parler à quelqu'un, mais est-ce qu'il était la meilleure personne à choisir pour ce genre de confidences ? j'étais sceptique.

Et là, il a commencé à me regarder avec son air de chien battu. Raaaah ! Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait m'énerver quand il faisait ça. C'était vicelard, je craquais à chaque fois !

- Très bien, tu l'auras voulu, ai-je donc cédé dans la minute. Il s'est passé un événement pour le moins inattendu et contrariant hier soir, suite auquel je suis partie en plantant Karl sur place et en lui disant que je ne voulais plus jamais le revoir. Voilà, t'es content ?

Je suis d'accord, pour quelqu'un qui se disait vouloir, de prime abord, minimiser les torts de tout un chacun, je n'ai peut-être pas été très adroite - mais bon, je ne suis pas avocate moi, hein ! - et bien évidemment aussi, ce genre de préambule n'aurait pour effet que d'inciter l'auditoire à réclamer la suite plutôt que de le rassasier - mais bon, là aussi, question formulation...Et en effet,

- Quoi ? Mais...mais enfin Anja, a balbutié mon père – qui n'a pas dû en croire ses oreilles, même s'il devait bien s'attendre à un truc dans le genre...mais probablement pas d'aussi irrévocable. Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé, enfin ! Qu'est-ce qu'_il_ t'a fait ?

Je l'ai regardé un instant, comprenant à son air alarmé que je ne pourrais pas y réchapper. Ainsi, malgré le manque de motivation, j'ai commencé mon récit, d'une voix lasse et monotone.

- C'est un peu compliqué...

Bigre ! Voilà que je me mettais à parler comme Karl maintenant !...pourvu que mon père ne réagisse pas comme moi ensuite.

- En fait, ça a commencé à cause de son ex...  
- De son ex ?  
- Oui, une espèce de pintade endimanchée. Elle était à la soirée elle aussi, et à moment donné, elle est venue me parler et...  
- Hein ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est venue te parler, celle-là ? m'a-t-il demandée avec des yeux ronds.  
- Excuse-moi, mais tu comptes m'interrompre tous les trois mots ? me suis-je soudain impatientée (c'est vrai quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il croyait ? que c'était une partie de plaisir de replonger là-dedans ?). Parce que ce n'est déjà pas simple à dire, alors si en plus, tu y vas de ton petit commentaire à tout bout de champ, c'est bon quoi !  
- Pardon pardon ! s'est aussitôt excusé mon père - dont le but était, à l'évidence, de ne pas (davantage) m'irriter. Continue, je ne t'interromprai plus. Promis.

J'ai donc rassemblé mes idées et ai poursuivi en tâchant de faire attention à ce que je disais...enfin, pour le moment.

- Donc cette nana – Dominika - est venue me trouver pendant que Karl était occupé à discuter avec d'autres personnes. Et là, tranquillement, elle a commencé à me raconter tout un tas de choses sur l'époque où elle sortait avec Karl...  
- Ah bon ?  
- Papaaa !  
- Pardon !  
- Oui, mais des anecdotes ou des opinions très personnelles qui ne me regardaient pas et ne m'intéressaient pas non-plus ! (humm...humm...) Tu te rends compte ?

Mais vue comme je venais de lui sommer de se taire, il n'a pas pris le risque de me répondre ouvertement et a juste acquiescé d'un mouvement de tête.

- Ça m'a énervée, tu ne peux pas imaginer, ai-je dit écœurée, me replongeant peu à peu dans la scène, revivant ces émotions de la veille. Elle est venue me déballer ça en espérant produire son petit effet, en pensant qu'elle allait me dégoûter de Karl. Mais comme ça ne marchait pas et qu'au contraire, je prenais sans arrêt sa défense...

Là, j'ai eu droit à une moue éloquente et fataliste du style : « Ça ne m'étonne pas de toi, tu es irrécupérable », sur laquelle je ne me suis pas arrêtée.

- ...elle a poursuivi sur autre chose et toute à sa joie, elle m'a dit d'un coup que...elle m'a dit que...que...

Oh que oui, je les revivais à fond mes émotions de la veille – toujours un peu trop d'ailleurs. C'était comme si je venais de me prendre une deuxième claque dans la figure. Je me suis brusquement sentie oppressée, mal-à-l'aise – en plus cette fois-ci, je savais ce qui m'attendait.

- Quoi ? n'a pu se retenir mon père. Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

Il avait dû comprendre qu'on en arrivait enfin à « l'évènement contrariant ». J'ai fermé les yeux et ai tâché de me calmer un peu.

- ...elle m'a dit que...Karl et elle se fréquentaient toujours quand on s'est revu, cette semaine-là, juste avant qu'on...tu vois ? quand on s'est rapproché. Et elle m'a dit aussi que...que Karl était allé la rejoindre, _chez elle_, le lendemain où on a commencé à sortir ensemble...

Cette révélation m'a anéantie...une nouvelle fois. Et nul besoin de décrire l'effet que cela avait eu sur mon état – ma tête parlait d'elle-même.

Rétrospectivement, je crois que je n'aurais pas plus aimé être à ma place qu'à celle de mon père - ou de tout autre parent qui entend ça de la bouche de son enfant. Car malgré d'avoir eu l'air d'être tombé des nues - et j'en veux pour preuve cet air ahuri qu'il a conservé sur le visage durant plusieurs secondes, comme si la chose lui paraissait tout bonnement impensable (oui, je sais...), franchement, compte tenu de ce qu'il m'avait autrefois si souvent rabâchée au sujet de mon petit-ami, je ne pouvais par la suite, que l'imaginer partagé entre l'envie d'aller torpiller le petit con qui venait de briser mon cœur, et en même temps, conscient qu'il lui fallait conserver un maximum de calme et de douceur pour me réconforter.

Il s'est alors rapproché de moi et a posé une main compatissante sur la mienne (à nouveau occupée à faire des tournicotis avec le drap). Il est resté silencieux quelques instants – du temps où il devait réfléchir à sa prochaine intervention et du temps où mon cerveau essayait de faire un break – puis il m'a demandée d'une voix compréhensive et attentionnée :

- D'accord, mais tout ça, ce sont les dires de cette fille. Karl, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit, lui ? Parce que vous avez bien dû en parler, non ? Tu ne t'es pas basée sur les seuls dires de son ex-petite-amie, tout de même ? Qu'en est-il de cette fameuse semaine ?

Petit soupir.

- Ben, pour ça, ça s'est fait en deux temps...

Mon père m'a regardée intrigué, mais ne m'a pas interrompue pour autant.

- ...parce qu'on s'est parlé, mais il y a d'abord eu une discussion, ou plutôt une dispute entre Karl et cette fille, durant laquelle elle lui a demandé si tout ce qu'elle venait de me dire n'était pas vrai...  
- Et qu'est-ce qu'il lui a répondue ? s'est grandement intéressé mon père.  
- Il a commencé par dire que « non », ce n'était pas vrai, elle, elle lui a crié que « si », ça l'était, et finalement, il n'a plus rien dit. Bref, il ne l'a pas reconnu, mais ne l'a pas vraiment démenti non-plus, ai-je lâché fataliste.  
- Humm...

Je le revois encore se frotter sa barbe naissante, l'air à nouveau absorbé par la réflexion, faussement calme.

- Et quand vous vous êtes parlés tous les deux, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit, à toi ?  
- Humpff ! Tout ce qu'il a trouvé à me répondre, c'est que « c'était compliqué » et que « s'il avait su comment tout ça allait virer, il n'aurait rien fait » ! ai-je répété boudeuse, tout en sentant un nœud désagréable se former à nouveau dans mon estomac.  
- Je vois. Et ça, ça se serait passé juste avant que vous ne sortiez ensemble, c'est ça ?  
- mmouais...  
- Autrement dit, ça voudrait dire que durant cette fameuse semaine où il n'a pas arrêté de te tourner autour, il fricotait avec une autre fille...?

Ça devait le démanger de me lâcher au passage qu'il m'avait mise en garde, depuis bien longtemps déjà, contre la véritable nature volage de Karl, mais je pense qu'il s'est retenu d'en rajouter une couche par égard pour moi. Bizarrement, il ne semblait pas tant en colère que ça (oui, là aussi, je sais...), mais plutôt...déçu. Oui, c'est ça ! il avait l'air déçu.

- Oooh..._fricoter_, je ne sais pas trop..., ai-je d'abord baragouiné.

Bien évidemment, c'était aussi ce que je croyais. Mais ça me faisait tout simplement trop mal d'imaginer pareille scène.

- ...mais d'après ce que j'ai entendu, il semblerait que « oui », ai-je finalement reconnu, dépitée. Même si...  
- _Même si_ ? a rebondi mon père.

Il m'était alors revenu en mémoire l'objection de Karl, qui m'avait « gentiment » faite remarquer que je ne savais même pas ce qu'il s'était passé durant cette semaine-là, entre cette fille et lui.

- Oooh, rien...rien du tout.  
- Humm...ça ne fait pas beaucoup avancer le schmilblick tout ça, a soudain grogné mon père - probablement mécontent de ne pouvoir mettre d'éléments à charge plus consistants dans son dossier. Et concernant le dimanche matin, alors ? a-t-il rattaqué aussitôt, mais cette fois avec un peu plus de ménagement – s'imaginant sans doute que cet acte-là, compte tenu des circonstances, devait m'être nettement plus pénible à vivre. Est-ce que...est-ce qu'il t'a donnée les raisons pour lesquelles il est allé voir cette fille ?

Honnêtement, avec ce que je venais de lui dire juste avant, je suis convaincue qu'il s'était déjà fait une idée plus que précise sur la question. Mais cependant, malgré le risque de me remuer un peu plus le couteau dans la plaie, en bon procureur, il devait souhaiter un témoignage accablant.

- ...Est-ce qu'il a eu le courage de te l'avouer cette fois-ci, ou là encore, il t'a répondue que c'était _trop_ _compliqué_ ? m'a-t-il demandée doucement avec une légère ironie.

Boah...moi tout à coup, je me suis sentie un peu gênée – conscience, quand tu nous tiens.

- Beuuuh, en fait..., ai-je eu du mal à articuler.

Et histoire de me troubler un peu plus, j'ai soudain senti sa main se serrer davantage autour de la mienne. Comme si par cet acte, il m'aurait transmis du courage nécessaire pour affronter cette terrible désillusion.

- ... en fait, je n'en sais rien, ai-je marmonné en baissant un peu la tête.

D'un coup, j'ai vu le sourire affectueux de mon père se tordre en une moue stupéfaite.

- Comment ça : « _tu n'en sais rien_ » ? s'est-il exclamé, incrédule. Il n'a quand même pas osé ne rien te dire ?

Oh lala ! Ça y était, il avait fini par exploser. Et maintenant en plus, il devait s'imaginer Karl m'ayant lâchement abandonnée en plein désarroi, laissée sans la moindre explication, refusant d'admettre et d'assumer ses torts.

- Euh...

Vous voyez le problème ? Il ne m'avait rien dit, c'est vrai, mais uniquement parce que je ne lui avais rien laissé le temps de me dire (même si j'avais mes raisons, hein ! Je ne m'étais pas conduite de la sorte par plaisir). Mais du coup, quand j'ai plus ou moins réussi à faire comprendre ce léger incident de parcours à mon magistrat de père, c'est moi qui me suis retrouvée sur le banc des accusés !


	31. Entre un père et sa fille2

- Mais...mais enfin Anja, tu n'as pas fait ça, quand même ? s'est-il subitement énervé, la mine incrédule. Mais on n'a pas idée de partir à un moment pareil, voyons ! Enfin quoi ! Tu viens de me dire à l'instant que tout ce que tu as entendu n'étaient que des murmures et des sous-entendus, lui, il s'apprêtait à te parler, et toi, au lieu de le laisser s'expliquer – pour une fois qu'il était décidé, en plus – tu préfères t'en aller ! Comment peux-tu être certaine maintenant de ce que tu...

« _Je n'ai pas fait ça_ » ? « _Je n'ai pas fait ça_ » ? mais bien sûr que si, je l'avais fait !

- Eh qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse, hein ? l'ai-je brusquement coupé, hors de moi. Que je lui demande comment s'étaient passées ses dernières séances de galipettes en buvant tranquillement mon verre de champagne ?  
- Tu ne sais rien de ce qu'il s'est passé à ce moment-là ! s'est-il entêté, pire qu'une mule. Maintenant, s'il te plaît, calme-toi.  
- « _Que je me calme_ » ? ai-je hurlé. Je suis en train de te raconter que le garçon que j'aime...le garçon QUE J'AIME papa ! est allé voir cette espèce de...cette espèce de pouffiasse pendant qu'il me faisait son numéro de joli cœur,...

Tiens, elle m'avait bien plue cette expression, finalement.

- ...qu'il était encore chez elle un matin où il aurait dû être avec _moi_, et toi, malgré ça, tu m'engueules parce que je ne lui ai pas laissé les cinq minutes syndicales pour essayer de défendre l'indéfendable ? Non mais, t'es l'ami de qui ?

Est-il nécessaire que je vous précise qu'à ce moment-là, les rôles s'étaient bizarrement inversés et que je n'étais plus vraiment dans la position de celle qui cherche à minimiser ? non, je ne crois pas. Là, si j'avais pu, je les aurais mis tous les deux dans le même sac et je serais allée les noyer illico-presto à la rivière ! J'en suffoquais. Je sentais mes yeux me brûler, mon corps entier crispé, tendu. Comment mon père pouvait-il me dire ça, alors que son devoir était de me soutenir coûte que coûte ? Est-ce que ce que je venais de lui raconter ne suffisait pas à le convaincre que j'avais été dans mon bon droit d'avoir agi de la sorte ?...apparemment non.

Bah, en fait, son devoir – contrairement à ce que j'ai pensé sur le moment – il l'a bien fait...très bien même.

Moi qui avais pensé (et craint) dans un premier temps qu'il se ruerait dans les cinq minutes sur son fusil de chasse, tel un sauvage braillard, pour aller transformer ce petit-ami - qu'il m'avait toujours semblée qu'il restait méfiant envers lui - en passoire, même si ça n'était pas évident avec une bourrique comme je l'étais, il a tenté de me faire voir les choses différemment.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'en a pas profité, au contraire, pour essayer de me convaincre que ce footballeur de malheur ne me méritait pas ? que ça n'était finalement là, que la conclusion logique et inévitable à laquelle j'aurais dû m'attendre depuis tout ce temps où nous nous fréquentions ? qu'il m'interdisait de le revoir – pour mon propre bien, bien entendu – et qu'il se chargerait lui-même d'aller le trouver pour lui dire que je ne souhaitais plus le revoir ? finalement, pourquoi ne s'était-il pas conduit dans la logique du comportement qu'il avait toujours eu – et auquel je m'attendais ?

Je crois que sur le moment, l'image que j'avais de mon propre père – un nounours gentil mais parfois trop protecteur et impitoyable avec les nuisibles – m'a simplement empêchée de comprendre que comme de nombreux parents, tout ce qui lui importait vraiment, c'était de me voir heureuse. Et peut-être même que pour une fois (et je dis bien : « pour une fois » - n'exagérons rien), il avait poussé sa vision plus loin que je n'aurais pu le faire, par simple manque d'expérience de la vie. (Comme quoi, ça sert d'avoir des parents, des fois)

Une fois ma petite gueulante terminée, j'ai donc eu droit à une nouvelle moue grimaçante de sa part, pleine de condescendance.

- Anja, m'a-t-il dit calmement, crois-moi je t'en prie, je ne cherche absolument pas à dégager Karl de ses responsabilités. Et si tu veux tout savoir, après ce que tu viens de me raconter, j'aimerais même pouvoir m'entretenir un petit moment seul à seul avec lui.

Oooh ! le vilain rictus carnassier que j'avais vu là - comme quoi, le « sauvage braillard » n'était jamais bien loin.

- Si j'ai réagi un peu...vivement tout à l'heure, a-t-il poursuivi, c'est parce que, même s'il y aurait plus de risques à ce qu'il ait commis des erreurs que de bonnes actions dans cette histoire, tu dois le laisser s'expliquer.  
- Mais pourquoi ? Même toi, tu es convaincu que...  
- Non Anja, je ne suis convaincu de rien ! m'a-t-il soudainement coupée. Il y a effectivement beaucoup d'éléments qui jouent en sa défaveur, mais il avait aussi quelque chose à te dire et tu l'as empêché de le faire - quelque chose de certainement important, qui peut-être...Enfin, tu dois le laisser te donner sa version. Pour le moment, il n'y a que celle d'une personne qui ne vous veut pas, à l'évidence, du bien qui prime, et ça, ce n'est pas bon. Après, libre à toi de prendre ta décision sur ce que tu voudras faire. Mais ma chérie, agir ainsi ne te ressemblerait pas, et je te connais trop bien, si tu décidais d'en rester là, il arriverait forcément le moment où tu regretterais de ne pas avoir connu toute l'histoire. Et là, ça serait sans doute trop tard.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il me parlait, je me souviens très bien d'avoir froncé les sourcils et de m'être posée cette question cruciale (en plus d'une autre) : Etait-ce bien mon père qui me parlait à cet instant ?

S'agissait-il toujours de l'homme qui avait accueilli Karl avec un râteau aux lames aussi luisantes que probablement tranchantes, et ce, simplement parce qu'il avait osé venir me dire « bonjour » ? le même homme qui l'avait traité si régulièrement de Don Juan de pacotille ? l'emmerdeur de première qui n'avait rien à envier à sa propre sœur ?

Franchement, j'étais tellement abasourdie d'entendre mon père parler avec autant de sagesse et d'indulgence, que j'ai eu peur d'avoir raté une partie de son discours. Mais bon, j'avais quand même capté l'essentiel.

Une fois son monologue terminé, il m'a regardée d'un air affectueux, espérant sans doute que ce délicat exercice allait porter ses fruits sur ma petite personne – en tout cas, il avait au moins eu l'effet de furieusement me calmer. J'ai alors pris un instant de réflexion et me suis lancée :

- Papa ?  
- Oui ?

Je vous avoue avoir été tentée l'espace d'une seconde de lui demander s'il se sentait bien, mais ça aurait un peu cassé l'ambiance du moment. J'avais cependant une autre question qui me taraudait.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis tout ça ? Je veux dire, pourquoi es-tu aussi...tolérant d'un coup avec Karl ?...surtout dans une telle situation ? Ça ne devrait pas plutôt être le contraire ?

Il a alors eu ce petit sourire, pas amusé, mais bienveillant – de la bienveillance de celui qui espère vous faire « voir » quelque chose en vous aiguillant patiemment sur la bonne route.

- Humm..., a-t-il marmonné en se frottant à nouveau le menton. C'est vrai que le seul fait qu'il soit le petit-ami de ma fille devrait plutôt me pousser à de l'intolérance à son égard. Mais vois-tu, malgré tout ce que je pourrais avoir à lui reprocher – et je te signalerai au passage que mes éventuels reproches s'appuieraient, eux, sur des faits bien fondés...

Eh aller ! Il avait fallu qu'il le glisse celui-là ! Ça avait été plus fort que lui !

- ...il se trouve que malgré tout, depuis tout ce temps où je vous vois ensemble, où je te sais avec ce garçon, hé bien, je t'ai trouvée plus épanouie et heureuse que je ne l'avais encore jamais vu – ou plus exactement, comme je ne l'avais plus vu depuis trop longtemps.

Et nous savions tous deux de quelle époque « heureuse » il s'agissait.

- C'est vrai que j'ignore dans quelle mesure il a pu commettre des erreurs au début de votre relation – et quoique cette mesure puisse être, il est tout à fait normal et légitime que tu lui demandes aujourd'hui des comptes...enfin, c'est ma façon de voir les choses, en tout cas. Mais Anja, il n'y a pas que ça qui compte. Tout ça s'est passé il y a plusieurs mois et d'une manière qui t'est encore relativement obscure.

Oui merci, je le savais que j'avais foiré quelque chose...!

- Il me semble que tu as d'autres éléments à prendre en considération avant de décider de quitter ce garçon – bien que ce n'est pas moi qui te pousserai un jour à rester avec quelqu'un.

Oui, ça aussi, je m'en doutais.

- Après tout ce temps que vous avez passé ensemble, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?...de lui, de vous ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends de votre relation, Anja ? Quelle importance y accordes-tu ? Quelle force a-t-elle ? Est-ce un flirt de vacances ? Veux-tu construire quelque chose avec lui...et lui avec toi ? Où est-ce que vous en êtes ? Est-ce que tu lui fais _encore_ confiance ? Compte tenu de ce que tu as vécu, de _tout_ ce que tu as vécu, mérite-t-il de la perdre, cette confiance ?...oui, non...?

Il m'a littéralement bombardée de questions. Je me suis retrouvée écrasée sous une tonne d'interrogations, de doutes, de certitudes, de souvenirs proches, de souvenirs lointains en quelques secondes. Il m'a complètement déboussolée – à tel point que je dois oublier aujourd'hui de vous rapporter quelques unes de ses colles.

- Je ne souhaite pas de réponse de ta part, a-t-il pris soin de préciser en poursuivant, toujours très calme, devant ma mine certainement de plus en plus étonnée...ou déconcertée. Ce sont des questions que tu dois te poser toi, et dont les réponses ne pourront que t'être utiles, à toi, pour envisager une suite. Ce que je sais par contre,

Haaaan...qu'est-ce qu'il allait encore me sortir ? je ne me sentais plus en état, là.

- ...c'est que quelque puisse être le degré de colère que tu as contre lui aujourd'hui, tu l'aimes. Tu l'aimes vraiment – et on ne tire pas un trait sur un amour avec autant de facilité. De plus, sache que malgré tous les a priori que je pouvais avoir sur lui, tout ce que tu as pu vivre de difficile à cause...de lui – et qui aurait suffi d'ailleurs à inciter n'importe quel parent raisonnable à éloigner son enfant de cette ambiance particulière et insolite - je dois admettre que tu as réussi à me faire connaître Karl sous un autre jour et même, d'une certaine manière, à me faire apprécier ce couillon. Attention ! je n'ai pas changé d'avis et pense toujours qu'à l'époque où vous vous êtes revus, il était encore un sacré oiseau rare. Mais, je me demande...  
- _J'ai réussi à quoi_...? ai-je murmuré - le coupant au beau milieu de sa tirade magnanime.

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Et il avait fallu qu'on se retrouve dans une crise pareille pour que mon père finisse par m'avouer qu'il appréciait finalement et réellement mon petit-ami ! Moi qui étais persuadée que même après tous ces mois, sa méfiance était toujours de mise et sa jovialité, malheureusement, trop souvent de façade.

Je pense que c'est en grande partie à cause, ou grâce à cette affection (je n'ai jamais osé employer ce terme directement, il en aurait avalé son dentier – naaan ! il n'en avait pas encore à l'époque) qu'il ne s'est pas braqué de suite contre Karl, mais qu'il a voulu savoir, au contraire, comment tout ça s'était passé...et aussi pourquoi il s'est montré aussi ouvert. Il devait tellement avoir confiance en « nous », qu'il a cherché par tous les moyens à ce qu'on se donne une chance. Et pour ça, je ne le remercierai jamais assez...

- ...  
- Papa ? J'ai réussi à quoi ?

J'avais envie de l'entendre encore une fois. Parce qu'entendre mon père – qui était mon père justement, avec toute cette aura sacrée qu'il avait, dégageant à mes yeux cette sensation que ses certitudes ne pourraient jamais être remises en cause – hé bien, l'entendre me dire qu'il aimait bien Karl, ça n'avait pas de prix. C'est bête mais, ça m'a comme encouragée à espérer que peut-être tout ça ne se finirait pas mal (même s'il n'y avait strictement aucun rapport avec la choucroute, je suis d'accord. Mais des fois, on a besoin de se raccrocher à certaines choses et puis zou ! ça marche). Mais concernant une éventuelle répétition de ses louanges, par contre, ça n'a pas marché.

- Tu as très bien entendu ! Alors s'il te plaît, ne me force pas à le redire. Comme si c'était une partie de plaisir de devoir admettre ce genre de chose, a-t-il grogné avec son air de vieil ours.

- ...  
- Papa...?  
- Humm ! Quoi ?

Re-grognements.

- Merci...  
- Baaaaah !

Re-re.

- Mais tu sais, Karl n'est pas un couillon, ai-je soudain réagi doucement. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est footballeur qu'il a moins de matière grise qu'un autre. Je dirais même qu'il sait très bien s'en servir.

Je sais, ça ne se vérifie pas toujours chez les autres de la même discipline.

- Il a quelques qualités, donc ?  
- Oui...beaucoup même.  
- Donc...  
- Donc ?  
- Il mérite de pouvoir s'expliquer, non ?

La tension était redescendue et on est même parvenu à s'échanger un petit sourire.

- En fait, c'est ce que je comptais faire, ai-je avoué. De lui demander...  
- Ah bon ? Tu caches bien ton jeu alors, a commenté mon père, surpris et légèrement sarcastique.  
- Éééh ! Tu crois que c'est facile de gérer ce genre de situation ?

Nan, il n'en fallait pas beaucoup pour me faire redémarrer.

- ...Tu t'imagines qu'il va me servir un conte de fée sur un plateau et que tout ça se terminera par un : « ...et ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants », peut-être ? Parce que si c'est le cas, figure-toi que je m'attends plutôt à m'en prendre plein les dents !...et que tout ça est difficile pour moi...très difficile...  
- Mais non, Anja. Bien sûr que non, voyons, m'a-t-il consolée. Mais tu sais, dans la vie d'un couple, tout n'est pas toujours rose et puis, je te l'ai dit : écoute ce qu'il a à te dire, ensuite, tu seras libre de prendre ta décision. Tu n'as pas d'obligation, tu le sais ? Ça ne sert à rien de rester avec quelqu'un, si c'est pour souffrir.  
- Oui, bien sûr, ai-je marmonné, préoccupée. Mais...dis papa ?  
- Quoi ?

- Quoi ?

J'ai un peu hésité et me suis décidée à lui avouer :

- Et si...Et si c'était lui qui ne voulait plus me revoir, finalement ?

Il est resté une fraction de seconde à me dévisager, frappé de stupeur.

- Pardon ? Hé bien, voilà aut'chose ! s'est-il écrié en se plaquant une main sur le front. Il n'y a pas trois minutes, tu ne voulais plus le revoir parce que persuadée qu'il t'avait trompée,...  
- Euh, je te signale que l'idée est toujours dans le coin, hein !  
- ...et maintenant, tu as peur que ce soit lui qui ne veuille plus de toi, a-t-il terminé sans relever ma remarque.

Enfin, un bon soupir de désespoir de père et ça repart !

- Écoute chérie, n'anticipe pas trop sur les problèmes et fais au coup par coup. Tu verras, c'est nettement plus reposant.

Je l'ai regardé un instant perplexe et :

- Qu'est-ce que je fais alors, maintenant ?

Ben oui, j'ai eu besoin qu'il me prenne un peu par la main, parce que je commençais à être perdue dans tous ces rebondissements (qui ne concernaient que moi, pourtant).

- Hé bien..., a-t-il fait mine de réfléchir, je crois que vous avez une discussion à terminer : appelle-le.  
- Quoi ! Maintenant ?

Il voulait ma mort, c'est pas possible !

- Ma foi, quand veux-tu donc ? Tu n'as pas déjà perdu assez de temps ?  
- Ouais bon, ça va, j'ai compris !

Il avait l'air ravi. Incroyable. En outre, c'était bien beau de vouloir joindre Karl – maintenant que j'étais assez motivée – mais...

- Humm, l'appeler d'accord...mais à condition qu'il daigne me répondre, ai-je fais remarquer avec mon air de cocker (c'est de famille). Regarde, il n'a même pas cherché à me...  
- Stooop ! m'a coupée mon père en levant la main - en pleine séance de self-control. Tu l'appelles et tu vois au fur et à mesure, en fonction de comment ça se passe. Aller ! Remue-toi un peu, on te dirait un zombie !

Là-dessus, il est sorti de la pièce sans rien ajouter – ni me regarder d'ailleurs. Moi, je n'ai pas bougé de suite. Je suis restée un bon moment à repenser à tout ce qu'il venait de me dire - dans un calme somme toute relatif..._Qu'est-ce que j'attendais de notre relation ? Quelle importance j'y accordais ? Comment est-ce que je jugeais Karl après tout ce temps où nous sortions ensemble...?_ Bref, j'en arrivais plus ou moins aux mêmes pensées qui me traversaient – ou tourmentaient - déjà l'esprit avant que mon père ne débarque dans ma chambre.

* * *

À l'évidence, Karl n'avait pas cru bon de m'appeler. Est-ce qu'il boudait (même si ça n'était pas particulièrement son style – quoique le garçon pouvait se montrer un tantinet orgueilleux) ? Préférait-il me laisser quelques heures de repos avant de se rappeler à mon bon souvenir ? Ne voulait-il plus me revoir « pour de bon » (l'angoisse) ? je n'en savais rien. Donc, pour le savoir, plus qu'une solution : me lever de là, sortir de cette néo-léthargie et aller me manifester auprès de lui ! Après, comme me l'avait si bien dit mon père : advienne que pourra...

Aller ! je me suis décidée – de toute façon, ce n'était effectivement pas en restant plantée là que les choses allaient bouger.

J'ai eu un peu de mal à me déplier – garder les jambes croisées tout ce temps n'est pas recommandé pour les genoux. En passant devant mon armoire, j'ai jeté un rapide coup d'œil dans le miroir qui en placardait la porte – coup d'œil qui n'a pu que confirmer ce que mon père venait de me dire : j'avais vraiment l'air en piteux état.

Alors, comme j'étais tout à la fois limite surexcitée par ce que je m'apprêtais à faire, mais tout autant terrifiée par comment ça risquait de virer (n'oublions pas les conditions dans lesquelles j'étais partie et qui étaient susceptibles de me sauter à la figure à tous moments), je me suis octroyée un passage éclair par la salle de bain, histoire de ne pas prendre le risque de m'étaler davantage de mascara sur le visage, au cas où je pleure un petit coup...

Mon père m'attendait sagement dans le salon, à côté de mon sac. Je suis arrivée dans la pièce, ai respiré profondément pour me donner du courage et d'une main tremblante (oui oui, je vous assure, j'en tremblais), j'ai sorti mon téléphone dudit sac. J'ai appuyé sur la touche « menu » pour accéder au répertoire, mais l'appareil étant en veille, il a d'abord affiché l'écran de présentation. Et là, devant l'air ahuri de mon père, j'ai éclaté de rire – mais un rire franc, libérateur, inespéré. Je lui ai alors mis l'écran en question sous le nez, histoire qu'il comprenne un peu mieux.

Il y était mentionné : « vous avez 13 messages non-lus et 48 appels en absence ».

- P'pa...?  
- Hein...?

Apparemment, il n'en revenait pas.

- C'était _ça,_ les grésillements.

Quant au seul et unique artisan de tout ce travail, je vous laisse deviner de qui il s'agissait.

Cependant, malgré ce court instant d'euphorie, j'avais conscience que le plus dur était certainement à venir. Car il me fallait maintenant rappeler Karl et avoir cette fameuse explication avec lui...


	32. Tout me dire

Je suis restée un moment à observer cet écran, moitié satisfaite, moitié stupéfaite. Car si j'étais rentrée dans cette pièce résolue à joindre Karl afin d'avoir une explication avec lui, honnêtement, je ne m'étais pas attendue à un tel accueil de la part de mon téléphone.

Finalement, de nous deux, c'est mon père qui a retrouvé l'usage de la parole en premier.

- Est-ce que tu préfères que je te laisse seule, pendant que...? m'a-t-il demandée doucement, un peu gêné.

Il ne faisait donc aucun doute pour lui que j'allais immédiatement rappeler Karl. Au moins, si j'avais encore eu un minuscule doute sur quoi faire sur l'instant, j'étais fixée. Herr Bauër avait décidé de superviser les choses jusqu'au bout et il s'y tiendrait - quoique, « jusqu'au bout », ça, on verrait.

- Humm...comme tu veux, lui ai-je répondu dans un murmure, mes yeux toujours braqués sur l'écran.

J'étais partagée entre l'envie de regarder tout ce qu'il avait pu m'écrire (écouter les messages vocaux aurait pris trop de temps. Au moins avec les s.m.s., en un coup d'œil, ça serait réglé) et l'appréhension de lire des choses désagréables, dans le genre qu'il en aurait eu marre d'attendre que je lui réponde et que je pouvais dès à présent aller me faire...

Eh aller ! Voilà que je recommençais à trop cogiter !...décidément Il m'a heureusement (et rapidement) semblée en fin de compte évident que si Karl en avait eu assez, il n'aurait pas passé toute la nuit à essayer de me joindre. Je me suis donc décidée, un peu fébrile quand même, à appuyer sur le petit bouton vert de mon appareil pour valider le dernier message reçu : « _Je t'en prie, je suis très inquiet, rappelle-moi. Karl._ »

Eh bien ! Si avec _ça_ je n'avais pas été rassurée, qu'est-ce qu'il m'aurait fallue ! Ainsi, alors que je décidais de ne pas poursuivre plus en avant mon exploration de textos - préférant au contraire me jeter au plus vite dans la « bataille » - mon père, lui, par pudeur, prétexta vouloir se faire un café, lui permettant ainsi de s'éclipser dans la pièce voisine.

Mais quel stress, je vous jure ! Si c'était possible de se mettre dans des états pareils pour un coup de fil ! En plus, après ce que je venais de lire (sans compter les évènements de la veille), j'avais de quoi me sentir, comment dire ?...en position de force, non ? Hé bien malgré ce constat, je ne pouvais que sentir mon cœur prêt à exploser, un horrible nœud, dans mon estomac, en train de se nouer et ma respiration de plus en plus saccadée, tandis que je sélectionnais son numéro, les doigts tremblants, sur mon clavier. Franchement, y'a pas à dire ! Qu'est-ce que c'est beau l'amour !

Première sonnerie..._et s'il ne répondait pas ?_

Deuxième sonnerie..._est-ce que le nombre était significatif ?_

Troisiè...Aaaaaah ! Non, même pas ! La deuxième n'était pas encore achevée, que déjà, j'entendais le son de sa voix - et qu'accessoirement, mon cœur explosait.

- Anja ? a-t-il demandé précipitamment.

Il avait dû se jeter sur son téléphone.

- Oui, ai-je répondu doucement, un peu intimidée.  
- Où es-tu ? Où est-ce que tu as passé la nuit ? Comment vas-tu ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas rappelé ?

Haaan ! comme il avait l'air inquiet et fatigué ! Je me le suis alors imaginé resté éveillé toute la nuit, attendant désespérément que je le rappelle, ou parcourant frénétiquement la ville en long, en large et en travers pour essayer de me retrouver. Bref, sur le coup, j'ai éprouvé un petit - mais certain - sentiment de culpabilité.

Oh lala ! Si je commençais comme ça, j'étais mal barrée pour lui réclamer des explications ! Donc, un rapide saut dans ma mémoire, histoire de me remémorer les évènements qui avaient fait que je me trouvais à cet endroit, à cet instant – et aussi, pour me redonner un peu de mordant (car toute cette fatigue et cette angoisse commençaient à en avoir raison) – et c'était reparti.

- Ça va. J'ai dormi chez mon père, ai-je marmonné la plus distante possible.

...et je n'étais vraiment pas loin, dans ce cas. C'est tout ce que je lui ai dit. De toute façon, qu'est-ce que je pouvais bien raconter d'autre ? « _Et toi ? comment vas ? bien dormi...?_ ». Non, désolée, il n'y a rien qui a traversé mon esprit à cet instant. Du coup, ça avait beau être moi qui l'appelais, une fois encore, j'allais lâchement le laisser se dépatouiller tout seul comme un grand.

Un silence gêné a ensuite meublé la conversation durant quelques secondes. Est-ce qu'il s'est alors demandé si mon lieu de refuge (parce que j'aurais tout aussi bien pu aller dormir à la cité, après tout) était symbolique ?...avec tout ce que le fait d'être rentrée en larmes au milieu de la nuit chez mon père impliquait...Est-ce qu'il s'attendait à entendre les hurlements du père en question qui demanderait à lui parler pour lui dire sa façon de penser sur ses agissements ? Sur le moment, je ne l'ai pas su. Car lorsqu'il a repris la parole :

- Écoute Anja, m'a-t-il implorée, je comprends que tu puisses m'en vouloir. Crois-moi, avec ce que tu as entendu, je le comprends parfaitement. Mais s'il te plaît, est-ce que tu voudrais bien qu'on se voit...pour qu'on parle de tout ça ?...s'il te plaît...

Bon. D'abord, je voulais justement l'appeler pour qu'on discute - je n'avais donc aucune raison de lui répondre « non ». Mais alors en plus, demandé comme ça, d'une voix aussi triste, aussi désemparée, mais comment aurais-je pu avoir le cœur de lui dire « non » ?

Folle. Ce garçon était vraiment bien parti pour me rendre folle ! Si j'avais pu, j'aurais passé mes bras à travers le combiné et tout le reste pour le serrer contre moi, mais en même temps, je pense que j'en aurais aussi profité pour l'étrangler ! Donc, vous voyez, pas simple à gérer cette affaire.

- Ou...Oui, si tu veux, ai-je répondu un peu tourneboulée.  
- Vraiment ! s'est-il exclamé, aussi surpris que soulagé.

Apparemment, il devait s'attendre à devoir y mettre davantage d'énergie pour me convaincre.

- Quand ? Est-ce que je peux passer te voir chez ton père ? Ou est-ce que tu préfères qu'on se voit ailleurs ? Dis-moi et j'arrive de suite !

Son enthousiasme et sa précipitation étaient vraiment touchants De mon côté, je savais qu'il n'y avait aucun risque à le faire venir chez mon père. Et comme je préférais aussi avoir à portée de main, un « allié » qui me soutiendrait en fonction de la tournure des évènements (bien que...), ne pas bouger d'où j'étais était tout indiqué.

- Tu peux venir ici, il n'y a pas de problème.  
- Euh...tu es sûre ? s'est-il un brin inquiété.

Ah ? Finalement, il avait dû réfléchir un tant soit peu aux conséquences d'être partie chez mon paternel – et plus encore à ce qu'il risquait en y venant si tôt. J'en ai réprimé un petit rire, avant de le rassurer.

- J'en suis certaine. Donc, à tout à l'heure ?  
- Le temps de faire le trajet depuis chez moi et j'arrive. À de suite...!

(il a dû battre tous les records de vitesse ce jour-là)

Il y a eu un petit blanc entre la fin de sa phrase et le moment où il a raccroché. Ainsi, je l'ai soupçonné d'avoir été tenté de me dire un mot tendre, mais son instinct a dû lui recommander de rester prudent et d'attendre, histoire de voir comment j'allais le recevoir...

* * *

- Il arrive, ai-je simplement annoncé à mon père - que je devinais assez proche pour m'entendre – une fois la conversation terminée.  
- Bon. Ben moi, j'ai à faire au jardin. Tu n'auras qu'à venir me voir quand...Enfin, tu sais où je suis, a-t-il lâché du ton bourru qui lui collait à merveille dans ce genre de situation, avant de s'éloigner vers sa petite cabane de jardinage.

Par égard pour sa susceptibilité, je ne l'ai remercié de rien. J'ai profité des quelques minutes de répit (psychologique) qu'il me restait pour monter me rendre présentable.

Comme je m'en doutais, Karl a été particulièrement rapide pour arriver. Je ne me suis pas amusée à le faire patienter inutilement devant la porte d'entrée et dès le premier coup de sonnette, je lui ai ouvert.

C'était bizarre comme sensation. Aucun rapport avec l'excitation d'un premier rancard, mais pourtant, avec des similitudes au-niveau de l'état nerveux engendré.

Je l'ai accueilli le regard baissé, ne sachant qu'elle attitude prendre. Lui, il était raide comme un piqué, planté en face de moi, silencieux. Trop silencieux pour ne pas me faire relever la tête. Et la première chose que j'ai vu, au-delà de son air anxieux et abattu, c'est une petite coupure encore rouge et bien nette (donc récente) au-dessus de son œil gauche. Malheur ! Au comble du désespoir, il n'était pas parti chercher la bagarre après mon départ, quand même ?

J'en ai tout mis de côté l'espace d'un instant. Troublée, j'ai approché maladroitement ma main de son visage – main qu'il n'a pas cherché à éviter.

- Karl..., ai-je soufflé, impressionnée, qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait ?

Est-ce mon expression qui l'a attendri (et rassuré sur mes sentiments) ? Toujours est-il qu'il a aussitôt esquissé un petit sourire.

- Oh, c'est rien. T'inquiète pas...

Mais comme mon regard était passé d'inquiet à sévère :

- D'accord. C'est juste...un éclat de verre.  
- Un éclat de verre ? Mais enfin, comment tu t'es débrouillé pour te mettre un...? ai-je commencé à le sermonner avant de percuter soudain que...

La flûte ! La flûte de champagne que je lui avais balancé à la figure ! Oh non ! Ce n'était quand même pas moi qui...? Mais à son sourire indulgent, j'ai immédiatement compris que « oui ».

Je me suis plaquée une main sur la bouche, ébranlée, cherchant à grand peine les mots adéquats pour m'excuser d'avoir failli défigurer ce visage d'ange (comme si j'avais eu besoin de ça, par dessus le marché).

- Karl...je suis désolée. Tellement désolée...  
- Bah, je suppose que c'est ce qu'on appelle « s'en prendre plein la gueule », a-t-il ricané doucement.

Mais ça n'allait pas, de plaisanter dans un moment pareil ?

Je l'ai regardé un instant, effarée par autant de décontraction puis...puis brutalement, sans même le contrôler, on en est revenu à nos moutons.

Cette ambiance si légère à laquelle nous étions habitués...l'espace d'un instant, d'un court instant, c'est comme si elle nous avait effleurés pour mieux s'échapper dans un souffle fugace, nous laissant seuls avec nos interrogations et nos craintes.

J'ai légèrement détourné mon visage et ai entendu Karl soupiré. L'entracte était fini, il nous fallait maintenant démêler ce qui nous avait conduit là.

- Anja, m'a-t-il interpellée d'un ton grave. Il faut que nous parlions.

Je n'ai acquiescé que d'un subtil mouvement de tête, avant de comprendre (et accepter) que nous n'avancerions que difficilement si je me murais à chaque fois dans le silence.

- Est-ce que tu veux qu'on rentre, ou bien...? lui ai-je alors proposé en y mettant plus d'intérêt que ce que l'endroit où nous allions bavarder n'en méritait.

Karl a rapidement balayé du regard l'environnement immédiat, avant de poser ses yeux sur un massif aux fleurs éclatantes qui dévoilait un petit banc en pierre, qui sembla davantage lui convenir.

- Et si on s'installait plutôt là ? m'a-t-il répondue gauchement.

Craignait-il que mon père l'attende avec une hache derrière la porte d'entrée ou avait-il inconsciemment choisi un endroit propice aux retrouvailles...?

Nous sommes allés nous y assoir, prenant à l'évidence au maximum notre temps. Mais une fois posés, nous n'avions désormais plus aucune raison de tourner autour du pot. Nous sommes restés un moment silencieux, jusqu'à ce qu'après un soupir non-retenu, Karl finisse par me parler.

- Je vais te dire ce qu'il s'est passé. Tout ce qu'il s'est passé...

Je me suis tournée vers lui et l'ai considéré avec attention. Il a rapidement croisé mon regard, l'air un peu perdu, se demandant sans doute par où il allait commencer...


	33. A chacun ses habitudes

**A chacun ses habitudes.**

**Commentaire de l'auteur :**

Coucou ! Déjà, pardon pour ce « léger » retard. En fait, lors de la publication du chapitre précédent, j'ai oublié de vous prévenir que je partais en vacances la semaine suivante - et que du coup, question écriture ^^'...

Enfin, voici la suite ! Alors, un grand merci pour vos lectures et vos comm. et à bientôt ^^ !

Je sentais mon cœur battre si fort. Finalement, je me languissais d'entendre ce qu'il avait à me dire, même si je le redoutais plus encore. En effet, comment imaginer que j'allais entendre des paroles réconfortantes, qui me rassureraient immédiatement ? Car, ou il était magicien, ou j'allais – comme déjà prédit si sagement à mon père – m'en prendre un bon coup dans les dents. Resterait ensuite à voir comment j'encaisserais tout ça.

Il s'est mordu la lèvre, visiblement tiraillé par ses pensées. Je le revois encore se frotter nerveusement la nuque pendant un court instant, avant de se tourner vers moi, l'air décidé.

- Écoute Anja, je...

- Dis-moi juste une chose, Karl.

Eh oui ! Une fois encore, mon impatience légendaire avait frappé. Alors que l'on venait de rester plusieurs minutes dans le silence le plus complet. Alors que j'aurais eu cent fois le temps de lui parler. Alors qu'il avait dû se creuser douloureusement les méninges pour trouver la meilleure entrée en matière qui soit, voilà que tel un chamboule-tout, je venais de lui démonter en deux secondes la baraque. Mais ça avait été plus fort que moi. J'avais décidément trop besoin de lui demander quelque chose. Lui poser une question dont je savais déjà qu'en fonction de sa réponse, notre avenir commun s'en verrait irrémédiablement bouleversé.

Il s'est donc interrompu – enfin, je l'ai donc interrompu – et m'a fixée, les sourcils légèrement froncés, résigné à rentrer dans le vif du sujet d'une façon davantage improvisée.

- Est-ce que tu m'as déjà trompée ? lui ai-je simplement demandé d'une voix calme, mais tout aussi intense.

Oui, je sais, certains pourraient avancer l'idée que j'avais commencé-là un peu-beaucoup par la fin, mais non-seulement j'étais donc très impatiente, mais en plus, comme déjà dit, je crois bien qu'en réalité c'était ce qui m'importait le plus : savoir si ce garçon avait un jour trahi ma confiance.

Karl m'a aussitôt dévisagée, incrédule.

- Mais bien sûr que non, voyons Anja ! s'est-il exclamé, indigné.

Cependant, entre le regard éloquent que je lui ai lancé et un plus que probable saut en arrière dans ses souvenirs de la veille, je pense qu'il a dû mieux concevoir le fait que je paraisse un brin sceptique.

- Enfin..., s'est-il aussitôt repris, plus calme mais aussi gêné, ça dépend de comment on interprète les choses.

Il a alors risqué un petit sourire crispé dans ma direction, mais pour n'avoir droit en échange, qu'à une moue on ne peut plus dubitative.

Paradoxalement, j'avoue que s'il avait persisté à maintenir qu'il avait toujours été irréprochable à mon égard, je ne suis pas sûre que la suite de la discussion aurait servi à grand chose, tant j'aurais été persuadée qu'il m'aurait menée en bateau Autrement dit, notre fameux « avenir commun » n'aurait plus rien eu de commun du tout. Du coup, malgré le fait d'avoir eu l'impression de me prendre une (première) petite claque dans la figure, je lui étais au moins reconnaissante de se diriger vers les voies de la sincérité Ceci-dit, « reconnaissante », peut-être, mais pas nécessairement indulgente.

J'ai bruyamment soupiré, levant les yeux au ciel et lui ai demandé - d'un ton qui ne souffrait alors aucune plaisanterie.

- Tu pourrais préciser le fond de ta pensée, s'il te plaît ?

- Eh bien en fait, comment dire...?

Oui, «_ comment dire ?_ », en effet.

- C'est un peu compliqué..., a-t-il soufflé, confus.

- Ça, tu me l'as déjà dit, que c'était compliqué, ai-je fait remarquer un peu sèchement.

- Oui. Euh...

Il m'a alors regardée, plein d'espoir. Plein d'espoir de quoi ? Que je l'aide à se dépatouiller ? Alors là, je crois qu'il était mal barré. Je crois aussi qu'il l'a vite compris et qu'il a tout aussi vite renoncé à cette option. Déjà que lorsque je me devais presque de le secourir, je le laissais lâchement se débrouiller tout seul...

En outre, étant peu disposée à patienter trois heures qu'il se décide à lâcher le morceau, je lui ai fait part de mon léger agacement par l'entremise d'un pianotage actif de mon index sur ma cuisse.

- D'accord, s'est-il alors bravement lancé. C'est vrai. C'est vrai que lorsque je t'ai revue ce lundi-là au stade, je sortais encore avec Dominika.

Chose dont je ne pouvais raisonnablement pas lui tenir rigueur, dans la mesure où même moi, je n'avais pas prévu de le revoir – et encore moins de sortir avec lui.

- Mais crois-moi, m'a-t-il suppliée en plongeant son regard de chien battu dans le mien, les choses ont rapidement changé quand je me suis rendu compte que...qu'on faisait plus que bien s'entendre.

- C'est à dire ? ai-je demandé, incertaine.

- Eh bien qu'à moment donné, j'ai compris que c'était avec toi que j'avais envie d'être et que je n'avais plus rien à faire de cette fille !

Y'a pas à dire, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être _galant_ quand il s'y mettait. Je l'ai regardé de travers, en ayant l'impression d'avoir avalé une cuillère de jus de citron.

- C'est gentil pour elle, ai-je grincé.

- Nooon ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, a-t-il tenté de se rattraper maladroitement. Mais tu vois ? Enfin, c'est vrai que je sortais avec elle, mais je n'y tenais plus tellement. Je crois même qu'en fait, je n'y ai jamais vraiment tenu, a-t-il soudain marmonné en se grattant la tête, en plein état des lieux.

Ah, je vous ai prévenus, j'ai bien dit : « ...de se rattraper _maladroitement_ ». Mais finalement, venant de Karl, en connaissant un tant soit peu ses antécédents, cette formulation ne m'a pas plus étonnée que ça. Il y a ensuite eu un long silence durant lequel j'ai médité sur sa déclaration.

- Mmoui, je vois. Donc, si je te suis bien, en résumé : on s'est revu, on s'est plu et tu l'as quittée pour moi. C'est ça ?

Mais mon expression complaisante était tellement grotesque et significative qu'il n'a pas pu ne pas s'en rendre compte.

- Euh, oui..._En résumé_, c'est ça.

Il l'a dit tout doucement, tout timidement, avec la jolie grimace qui allait bien – sachant donc parfaitement à quoi s'attendre.

- Dans ce cas, tu pourrais m'expliquer pourquoi elle m'a joyeusement balancée que vous étiez toujours en couple le jour où _nous_, on est sorti ensemble ?

- Oui mais là, elle t'a dit n'importe quoi ! s'est empressé de démentir Karl, qui donnait parfois l'impression de subir des accès de stress – comme c'était justement le cas à cet instant – alors que mon regard s'était périlleusement obscurci.

- Ah bon ?

- Enfin, pas vraiment n'importe quoi, mais un peu quand même.

- ...

- En fait, on ne sortait plus ensemble mais elle ne pensait pas qu'on avait vraiment rompu. Tu comprends ?

- Nan.

Et après, on ose dire que ce sont les filles qui sont compliquées.

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'elle savait qu'on était, ou allait être ensemble – parce qu'entre mon comportement et ce que j'avais pu lui dire, elle avait compris que...qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre, a-t-il expliqué assez prudemment, mais pour elle, notre relation n'en était pas finie pour autant.

- Pardon ?

Là, je ne comprenais plus rien - ou alors, tout ça me dépassait de plusieurs kilomètres. Car enfin, comment une fille pourrait-elle poursuivre sa relation avec un garçon qui lui donnerait ouvertement tous les signes d'un adultère ?

Et comme si cette aberration n'était déjà pas suffisante à elle toute seule, de la manière dont Karl venait de me l'expliquer, j'avais l'horrible impression que Dominika était rodée à la manœuvre et acceptait tout ça, attendant sagement sans broncher que Karl ait fini ses petites affaires ailleurs pour le récupérer ensuite tout pimpant, comme si de rien n'était. Bref, par rapport à ma conception des choses, j'hallucinais complet...et à l'expression qu'a affiché Karl à cet instant, je suppose qu'il s'est douté que quelque chose me faisait tiquer.

- Oui, je sais, a-t-il alors glissé avec un mauvais rire nerveux, ça pourrait paraître un peu bizarre, hein ?

- Un peu bizarre, tu dis ? Écoute Karl, surtout ne te fâche pas, s'il te plaît, ai-je commencé doucement...

Car après tout, je pouvais très bien avoir mal interprété ses propos et rien ne me garantissait que je n'allais pas, d'ici quelques secondes, l'insulter par ma réplique. Mais bon, j'avais besoin d'y voir plus clair.

- ...mais quand je t'entends parler comme ça, j'ai l'impression que tu avais l'habitude d'aller vadrouiller à droite et à gauche en parallèle de ta relation avec Dominika et qu'elle ne te disait rien en retour. Voir même carrément qu'elle pouvait trouver ça _normal_.

J'ai un peu craint de le voir se mettre en colère, s'indignant qu'il avait peut-être des défauts, mais certainement pas ceux-là. Malheureusement, je l'ai plutôt vu afficher une mine aussi embarrassée que tendue qui m'a littéralement clouée sur place.

- Noooon ! me suis-je exclamée, incrédule. Ne me dis pas que c'est ce qu'il se passait ? Pour de bon ? Tu n'aurais pas osé faire un truc pareil, quand même ?

Il n'a rien trouvé à me répondre...mais sa tête parlait d'elle-même. Ainsi, alors que j'avais déjà eu l'occasion de soupçonner Karl d'avoir été, par le passé, un véritable collectionneur de jolies filles, voilà que je venais de découvrir que non-seulement il était capable de les « enchaîner » les unes après les autres, mais qu'en plus, il en voyait plusieurs à la fois ! Je suis restée stupéfaite. Du coup, bien au-delà de l'allusion faite à ces soirées de débauche auxquelles aurait participé mon petit-ami et qui est venue me percuter désagréablement le crâne, je comprenais mieux maintenant pourquoi Dominika n'avait pas jugé un éventuel changement de comportement chez Karl particulièrement alarmant - ou anormal - et pourquoi elle avait pu _raisonnablement_ penser (si ce mot-là est compatible avec de tels agissements scabreux) que même en flirtant avec moi, il demeurait officiellement toujours avec elle. S'il lui avait déjà fait le coup, la chose paraissait même évidente.

Ceci-dit, d'un autre côté, je ne comprenais pas (et ne le comprends toujours pas) comment cette fille avait pu supporter – et accepter – cette attitude. Enfin quoi ! même si elle l'aimait à la folie...c'est pas possible des trucs pareils ! Ou alors, elle n'en avait, au contraire, rien à faire et y trouvait elle aussi son compte, à sa façon.

Quoiqu'il en soit, grâce à cette « formidable » découverte, mon orgueil s'en est brusquement pris un coup. Car me tournant toujours instinctivement vers la cogitation, je me suis alors demandée ce que j'avais bien pu représenter pour cette fille, à ce moment-là ? Et plus encore, sans parler d'elle, qu'est-ce qu'il en avait été pour Karl ? N'étais-je alors que l'une de ses amourettes de passage ?...ou autre chose de plus valorisant ? Avais-je été la seule à me laisser vraiment prendre au jeu ?...ou pas ? Franchement, après avoir entendu tout ça, j'étais un peu perturbée.

J'ai soupiré et ai eu besoin de faire le point - essayer de remettre tout ça en ordre dans ma tête. J'avais bien sûr déjà imaginé diverses raisons qui auraient fait que..., d'éventuelles explications de la part de mon petit-ami qui auraient conduit à... Mais là, ça dépassait tout. Je pense que Karl a dû percevoir mon malaise (de toute façon, n'importe quelle personne un minimum censée se serait doutée qu'après pareille révélation, je serais un minimum troublée), car j'ai aussitôt senti sa main se poser délicatement sur ma jambe et dans un murmure, me dire :

- Tu sais, malgré ce que tu pourrais penser, pour moi les choses étaient très claires – et elles l'étaient même depuis un moment déjà : je ne voulais plus entendre parler de cette fille...ou de n'importe qu'elle autre, d'ailleurs.

J'ai dévoilé mon visage et l'ai regardé, interrogative.

- Mais Karl, si tu savais qu'elle réagirait comme ça - qu'avec les « habitudes » de vie que vous aviez, elle ne comprendrait pas forcément la situation - pourquoi ne pas t'être assuré de suite que tout était bien clair pour elle ? Ça avait donc si peu d'importance pour toi, de penser que cette fille s'attendait à ce que tu finisses par rentrer un jour, alors que toi, tu savais pertinemment que tu ne la reverrais plus ? J'ai beau ne pas la porter dans mon cœur, tu ne penses pas que c'était la moindre les choses à faire ? Car quelque soit la...façon de vivre que vous aviez, ne méritait-elle pas un minimum de respect ?

Mais c'était à se demander si ce mot faisait, à l'époque, parti du vocabulaire de Karl.

- Mais c'est ce que j'ai fait, m'a-t-il aussitôt rétorquée. Je lui ai tout dit, figure-toi.

- Ah oui ? Mais quand alors ?

Car s'il lui avait bien indiquée qu'il ne voulait plus sortir avec elle du tout-du tout, non-seulement ses agissements me paraîtraient un tout petit peu moins répréhensibles, mais en plus, ça se confirmerait : cette fille avait un grain !

- Ben, le dimanche matin.

- Quoi ?

Il plaisantait ?

- Quoi ?

Il m'a regardée incrédule, ne comprenant visiblement pas ma réaction ahurie.

- Comment ça : « _quoi ?_ ». Tu viens de me dire à l'instant que tu avais été rapidement sûr de ne vouloir être qu'avec moi, mais à côté de ça, tu attends qu'on soit officiellement ensemble pour lâcher l'_autre_ ? Non mais dis, tu te moques de moi ? Et tu sais comment ça s'appelle les gars qui se comportent comme ça, hein ?

- Mais tu n'y es pas du tout ! Il n'a jamais été question de ça, j'te signale ! s'est-il rebellé. Pfff...comme si en plus, j'avais besoin d'employer ces méthodes à deux balles pour être sûr d'être avec une fille, a-t-il commenté - mais davantage telle une remarque qu'il se serait fait à lui-même (et un tout petit peu trop fort).

- Qu'est-ce que t'as dit, là ?

- Rien ! Rien du tout !

Nouvel accès de stress face à mon regard (trans)perçant.

- Oooh ! Écoute Anja, pourquoi chipoter ? Après tout, c'est une simple question de date tout ça, a-t-il soudain tenté de dédramatiser. Je lui ai dit le dimanche, comme je le lui aurais dit n'importe quel autre jour de la semaine. Quelle importance ?

Ah ! Il n'y en avait peut-être pas beaucoup pour lui, de l'importance, mais au risque de passer pour une pénible, pour moi, il y en avait.

- En plus, je lui en ai parlée le dimanche simplement parce que je n'ai pas pu la voir le samedi, a-t-il cru bon de m'informer – sous l'impulsion d'une assez mauvaise inspiration.

- Ah oui ! Effectivement, si tu avais pu la voir en coup de vent le samedi, juste avant de m'embrasser, tu aurais davantage été dans le timing, ai-je lancé, sarcastique. Comme ça, tu aurais eu la conscience tranquille. Pile-poil à l'heure !

- Raaah ! Mais non, enfin ! C'est pas possible, ça ! Tu le fais exprès de tout prendre de travers ou quoi ?

Je le voyais trépigner de se faire tackler sans arrêt. Mais le pire, c'est que sur le moment, je n'ai même pas pu en profiter tellement j'étais secouée.

- Très bien. Dans ce cas, explique-moi, lui ai-je dis. Parce que présenté de la sorte, pardonne-moi, mais j'ai la désagréable impression de n'avoir été, dans un premier temps, que le simple numéro suivant sur ta looongue liste de prétendantes - un peu ce que Dominika a formulé hier soir, d'ailleurs : que lorsqu'on s'est revu, je ne représentais alors pas plus à tes yeux, qu'un vulgaire potentiel futur joujou. Futur joujou, qu'après considération, tu aurais finalement décidé de garder !

Je sais, je sais. Pourquoi faire tant d'histoire pour une simple perception des choses, qui remontait en plus à plusieurs mois ? (surtout que lorsqu'on voit combien nous avions pu être heureux durant cette période, il y aurait eu de quoi dire qu'il y avait prescription). Mais malheureusement, l'autre greluche avait eu raison : ça en avait de l'importance pour moi.

Ceci-dit, alors que je m'attendais à voir Karl me sortir une autre explication abracadabrantesque sur des habitudes de vie qui me dépassaient, il a réagi au contraire beaucoup plus spontanément, laissant cette fois-ci parler son cœur et non sa réflexion.


	34. Déclaration

- Très bien. Dans ce cas, explique-moi, lui ai-je dis. Parce que présenté de la sorte, j'ai la désagréable impression de n'avoir été à tes yeux, qu'un vulgaire potentiel futur joujou. Futur joujou, qu'après considération, tu aurais finalement décidé de garder ! Rien de plus !  
- Jamais ! s'est-il aussitôt écrié, indigné. Comment peux-tu imaginer une seule seconde une chose pareille ?

« _Comment ?_ ». Franchement, la réponse paraissait tellement évidente qu'on aurait pu rire devant un tel appel au masochisme. Pourtant, après cette vive réaction, il ne me serait jamais venu à l'idée de lui balancer à la figure qu'après tout ce qu'il avait déjà fait par le passé, ça semblait la déduction la plus logique qui soit. Parce que dans cette exclamation, ce n'est pas son orgueil qui s'était exprimé, mais bel et bien la véritable nature de ses sentiments...blessés.

- Et pourquoi je ne devrais pas être tentée de croire ça ? ai-je répliqué, froide.  
- Parce que toi, je te connaissais déjà... Je savais comment tu étais..., a-t-il dit posément, telle une précieuse révélation.  
- Mais enfin, on ne s'est jamais que croisé, Karl ! ai-je aussitôt répliqué – loin d'y aller avec des pincettes, moi par contre. Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi ! Ce n'est pas comme si on avait été cul et chemise quand on était gosses. Quand on s'est revu, tu ne savais absolument rien de moi !  
- Tu te trompes, m'a-t-il alors signalée tranquillement - étrangement tranquillement même. Déjà à l'époque, je savais quand tu étais là, au terrain...quand tu aidais ton père, que tu l'assistais à ta façon en courant dans tous les sens... Je savais aussi que si tu venais assister aux entraînements, c'était simplement parce que tu aimais ce sport et non-pas pour des raisons particulières ou intéressées. Et lorsque tu es venue me dire au revoir et me souhaiter « bonne chance » ce jour-là, j'ai bien vu que c'était sincère et qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une approche désespérée. Tu as toujours été comme ça : une personne naturelle et gentille.

J'en suis restée coi. Quel brusque, presque violent, retour en arrière. Incroyable. Il se souvenait de tout ça ? Il avait remarqué tout ça ? Ça m'a fait bizarre. Mais non ! Il ne fallait pas que je me laisse détourner par cette nostalgie. Ainsi, comme j'ai pu, j'ai donc rebondi.

- Sauf qu'en trois ans, les gens peuvent changer, non ? L'image que tu avais de moi à l'époque aurait très bien pu ne plus rien avoir avec ce que j'aurais pu devenir.  
- C'est ce que tu craignais pour moi, en effet, a-t-il dit doucement. Pourtant...Ne me demande pas pourquoi, mais quand je t'ai revue, je savais simplement que tu n'avais pas changé et qu'en toi, je pouvais avoir confiance.

Eh voilà ! Comment, en quelques mots, transformer un moment critique en un coulis de framboise (j'adore !). Nouveau long silence durant lequel je l'ai observé avec attention, avant de reprendre, calmée – mais toujours aussi tenace.

- Si tu étais si sûr de tes sentiments, pourquoi avoir attendu le dimanche pour lui dire que tu voulais rompre, _vraiment_ rompre ?...parce que c'est bien ça que tu es allé faire chez elle ce matin-là, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Oui.  
- Et pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir tout simplement dit, hier soir ? Pourquoi m'avoir laissée croire que...  
- Encore aurait-il fallu que tu me laisses en placer une, m'a-t-il coupée avec un sourire désabusé. J'aurais peut-être pu davantage insister pour te le dire, c'est vrai. Mais m'aurais-tu seulement écouté...?

Mon sentiment de culpabilité à alors refait surface, me rappelant au passage que j'avais aussi ma petite part de responsabilité quant à la tournure de cette affaire. Ceci-dit, malgré ce semblant de calme qui avait sensiblement apaisé l'atmosphère, il y avait une chose qui continuait à me turlupiner.

- Mais alors, pourquoi Dominika a laissé sous-entendre que vous aviez fait autre chose que rompre ce matin-là ? lui ai-je demandé, suspicieuse.  
- Tu le sais toi ? a-t-il balayé négligemment. Et puis entre nous, je n'ai pas trouvé Dominika si ambigüe que ça. Vicieuse, sans aucun doute, mais pas ambigüe.  
- Ah oui ? Eh bien, ça se voit que tu n'étais pas derrière la porte à écouter ce qu'elle disait, ai-je bougonné. Parce que niveau ambiguïté, crois-moi, j'ai été servie.  
- Écouter aux portes est une chose que je ne fais généralement pas, m'a indiquée Karl avec un grand sourire – fort déplacé au demeurant.  
- Ben tu devrais ! me suis-je vexée. Ça permet parfois d'éviter de se faire prendre trop longtemps pour une pomme !  
- C'est de toi dont tu parles, là ? s'est-il énervé à son tour. Mais enfin ! Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te dise que je ne t'ai pas trompée et que si je me suis rendue chez elle, c'était uniquement dans le but de rompre et rien d'autre ! Appelle-la, si tu ne me crois pas !  
- Ça va pas la tête ?

Il ne manquait plus que ça, tiens. Un petit papotage entre nanas, avec la vipère de service.

- Elle est peut-être vicieuse, a poursuivi Karl - sans marquer ma dynamique intervention -, mais elle n'aurait pas le culot d'aller jusqu'à mentir comme ça. De toute façon, ce qu'elle te dirait ne tiendrait forcément pas la route, puisque ça serait faux.

Bon, soyons honnête. J'étais déjà persuadée depuis un bon moment que Dominika avait su, dès le début de leur conversation en aparté, que je les espionnais et qu'elle s'était débrouillée pour habilement enfoncer Karl le plus possible. En outre, avec ce qu'il s'était déjà enlisé tout seul depuis le début de ses explications, en me parlant avec tant (voir même, parfois un peu trop) de sincérité, je ne croyais pas que Karl s'aventurerait à me mentir là-dessus - surtout que, comme il me l'avait si gentiment proposée, je pouvais tout à fait appeler son ex. pour lui demander confirmation sur leurs agissements du dimanche. Et même si Karl devait bien se douter que cette éventualité m'écœurait plus qu'autre chose, il me savait également capable de passer outre cette répulsion en cas de doute.

Donc en tenant compte de tout ça, j'avais enfin réussi à me rassurer sur le fait qu'il n'y avait pas eu d'ultime partie de jambes en l'air du temps où je l'avais si naïvement cru paisiblement endormi chez lui. Mais durant cette fameuse semaine, y en avait-il eu ? Car malgré ce soulagement inespéré, l'affaire n'était pas encore réglée et un doute en moi subsistait quant au comportement que Karl aurait eu durant cette période. Un comportement troublant qu'il n'avait pas nié la veille...

- Bon, pour ça, admettons, ai-je concédé. Mais tu ne m'as toujours pas répondue : pourquoi avoir attendu le dernier moment, voir même carrément plus loin que le dernier moment, pour lui dire que c'était fini entre vous ?...que tu fréquentais alors quelqu'un d'autre...  
- Je te l'ai déjà dit : parce que le samedi, elle n'a pas pu – ou voulu – me voir. Je me demande d'ailleurs si elle n'était pas déjà en train de fomenter un truc dans le genre. Tu sais, une possibilité de petite vengeance si l'occasion se présen...  
- Karl, l'ai-je coupé en plein énoncé de sa théorie, d'une voix grave. Excuse-moi, mais quand je te demande pourquoi tu as attendu _si longtemps_, je ne parle pas nécessairement du dimanche...

À son expression, j'ai su qu'on regardait bien dans la même direction. Il n'a alors plus rien ajouté et m'a laissée poursuivre.

- Peut-être me répondras-tu qu'à ce moment-là, nous ne sortions pas encore ensemble et qu'aucune faute ne pouvait donc être commise – même si je ne te pense pas capable d'aller te planquer derrière une excuse pareille,...

Au moins, il savait ce que je ne souhaitais pas entendre.

- ...mais explique-moi une chose, s'il te plaît. Quand une personne nous plaît, on ne pense théoriquement plus qu'à elle et elle devient alors, comment dire ?...le seul être qui compte à nos yeux, non ? C'est d'ailleurs ce que tu m'as laissée entendre tout à l'heure, que très rapidement, j'étais la seule avec qui tu voulais être. Donc, quand on tient autant à quelqu'un, comment une personne normalement constituée peut-elle prendre le risque de voir la personne aimée la quitter, au cas où celle-ci apprendrait que celui - ou celle - qui la fréquenterait, verrait en même temps une autre personne ?

(Vous me suivez toujours ?)

Il n'a pas réagi de suite et est resté un instant silencieux, se demandant peut-être combien de temps j'allais encore le torturer. A l'évidence, un troisième accès de stress venait de l'ébranler. Mais en même temps, avec toutes les perches qu'il avait semé derrière lui, il fallait bien qu'il finisse par s'en prendre quelques unes sur la tête un jour ou l'autre.

- Tu sais, s'est-il décidé à me répondre, penaud, le gars en question ne serait pas forcément anormalement constitué et il n'aurait pas forcément non-plus fréquenté une autre personne durant tout le temps où...  
- Karl, l'ai-je à nouveau interrompu, mais cette fois-ci, lasse...chagrinée. Ça n'a peut-être pas d'importance pour toi, mais moi, j'ai besoin de savoir. C'est sans doute bête, mais pourtant, pour moi, ce sont des petits détails, des petites choses qui ont une telle importance. J'ai besoin de savoir sur quoi mon couple est bâti. J'ai besoin de savoir si j'ai raison ou tort de m'inquiéter...Si je pourrais à nouveau un jour légitimement craindre que...

Et là, je l'ai regardé les yeux brouillés. Cette image de moi, triste et perdue, a été la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase. Il s'est brusquement redressé – me faisant sursauter au passage – visiblement contrarié et incapable de rester plus longtemps assis tant ce qu'il avait sur le cœur lui pesait. Il s'est tourné vers moi, contrit, mais néanmoins déterminé à me faire comprendre certaines choses.

- Écoute Anja, je sais parfaitement que je ne suis pas un saint et qu'avec tout ce que je traîne derrière moi comme boulets en matière de flirts, de ruptures à sensation et tout ce qui va avec – sans parler des dernières révélations de mon ex. -, tu es parfaitement en droit de te poser des questions à mon sujet. Ça me fait mal, mais je le comprends. Je sais que j'ai parfois – et même assez souvent – mal agi. Mais honnêtement, ça ne m'a jamais vraiment dérangé, parce qu'en fin de compte, quelqu'ait pu être la façon dont ça se passait avec les unes ou les autres, ça se terminait immanquablement de la même manière. Du coup, à trop prendre de mauvaises habitudes, le jour où j'aurais dû me rendre compte que les choses étaient différentes et que je me devais d'être parfait afin de les préserver au maximum, je ne m'en suis même pas aperçu et ai profité simplement de tout, comme je l'avais toujours fait.

Il a marqué une pause durant laquelle je ne me suis pas manifestée. Je suis « simplement » restée assise, face à lui, le visage fermé, à l'écouter parler. Il a pris une profonde inspiration et...

- Oui. Quand je t'ai revue je sortais avec Dominika et « oui » aussi, durant cette fameuse semaine, je suis allé la retrouver, par deux fois, en parfait abruti irresponsable que j'étais alors.

Il m'a avouée ça, les yeux fermés, la mâchoire crispée, pleinement conscient de ce que cette révélation pouvait engendrer. Deuxième claque. Mais celle-là, je crois bien qu'on a été deux à se la prendre.

- Te dire que je suis désolé d'avoir agi de la sorte est insignifiant à côté du remords que j'éprouve aujourd'hui, maintenant que je vois à quel point mon attitude passée pourrait tout détruire entre nous, mais également face à cette peine, cette souffrance que je te cause et qui me sont insupportables. Pourtant, je ne trouve que ces mots-là à te dire, parce qu'il n'y a qu'eux qui expriment si bien ce que je ressens : je suis désolé, Anja. Désolé de ne pas avoir _vu _assez tôt qu'entre nous ce serait enfin différent et désolé de ne m'être d'abord comporté avec toi, que comme j'avais pu le faire avec tant d'autres.

Il s'est tu un instant et a remué lentement la tête, affligé.

- Pourtant, a-t-il poursuivi avec une expression un peu rêveuse, grâce au fait de pouvoir te côtoyer tous les jours, de ne faire qu'apprécier davantage ta présence - en la souhaitant toujours plus fréquente -, j'ai commencé à entrevoir que d'autres sentiments existaient bel et bien dans une relation. Des émotions simples, sincères, fortes, agréables, réconfortantes. Ma vision des choses a alors radicalement changé et dès lors, il n'y avait plus personne d'autre qui comptait pour moi, que toi. J'en ai alors vaguement parlé à Dominika, en ne souhaitant pas lui révéler quoi que ce soit sur nous deux, mais surtout, en ne me souciant pas vraiment de savoir comment elle avait pris la chose et ce, dans tous les sens du terme. Pour moi, c'était fini, elle l'avait compris et c'était tout... J'en étais encore à me comporter avec mes mauvaises habitudes, a-t-il ajouté comme une excuse. J'ai ainsi commis l'erreur de ne pas être effectivement assez rigoureux - me montrant aussi négligent qu'insouciant face aux conséquences que de tels actes pourraient avoir. Je sais que dit comme ça, ça paraît un peu fou, mais tu sais, parfois les choses se déroulent de manière...saugrenue. Et ma relation avec les filles l'a bien souvent été. On se rencontre, on se quitte, on se rappelle, on reprend. On est bien loin des histoires pour petites filles qui rêvent du prince charmant. Et c'était ma vie, ça...avant.

Son regard enflammé s'est soudain rivé sur moi.

- Je n'ai revu Dominika qu'au début de la semaine – le mardi et une dernière fois, le mercredi. Je te jure qu'à partir de ce jour-là, ma relation avec elle était terminée...définitivement terminée. Là où j'ai pu commettre une maladresse par la suite, c'est uniquement lorsque j'ai accepté de la rencontrer à nouveau pour mettre un terme à tout ça. Elle m'a supplié de venir la voir pour lui en parler. Elle ne voulait pas que ça se fasse de façon humiliante par téléphone et j'ai pu le comprendre... Du coup, j'ai accepté d'y aller, estimant néanmoins préférable que tu n'en saches rien, quitte à prendre le risque que tu ne comprennes pas cette décision si tu en avais vent un jour - chose que j'espérais sincèrement qu'elle n'arrive jamais...

Il y a eu un long silence durant lequel on s'est échangé un regard douloureusement complice.

- Mais sur le moment, finalement, a-t-il repris avec un souffle de légèreté un peu décalé, de tout ça, je m'en moquais - et n'y ai d'ailleurs plus pensé très vite. Mon bonheur, je l'avais trouvé et c'était toi, Anja. Tu ne peux pas imaginer ce que j'ai ressenti quand j'ai réalisé que nous partagions les mêmes sentiments, quand tu m'as parlé ce soir-là... Même si ce n'était pas vraiment ce que tu souhaitais. Même si ça t'a mise dans un état pas possible... J'aurais tellement voulu te prendre dans mes bras et te dire que ça irait, que j'étais là désormais. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait, a-t-il reconnu d'une voix brusquement cassée,...parce que j'ai eu peur. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai eu peur qu'on me dise « non », qu'on me repousse alors que je désirais si fort qu'on me retienne. Tout semblait pourtant idéal, mais j'ai eu besoin de temps - à la fois pour assimiler tout ce qui m'arrivait, mais aussi pour accepter le fait qu'il fallait que je me mette en danger. J'avais déjà peur de te perdre à l'époque et ce n'est rien à côté de la terreur que je vis aujourd'hui. J'aimerais tellement que tu puisses lire en moi, voir ô combien je regrette, ô combien je t'aime. Tu es tout pour moi, Anja.

Nos yeux étaient devenus bien plus que brillants. C'était dur pour lui de se livrer comme ça, mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser que ça lui faisait en même temps du bien de le dire...et moi, de l'entendre.

- Je suis tellement désolé. Avoir conscience d'avoir commis des erreurs par le passé - m'en vouloir si fort - mais désirer tout à la fois hurler que tout ça, ce sont des choses qui ne pourront plus jamais être, plus jamais se reproduire, parce que je tiens trop à toi et sais depuis longtemps déjà qu'une vie sans toi...Pardon...

Une larme venait de couler sur sa joue. Je me suis levée et me suis approchée de lui. Il n'a pas bougé. Il était vraiment bouleversé (et à vrai dire, je n'étais pas dans un meilleur état, moi-même). Il s'est essuyé le visage d'un revers de la main et m'a regardée avec une esquisse de sourire honteux.

- Pardonne-moi. Je ne sais non-seulement pas me tenir devant une jolie femme, mais en plus, je suis à l'évidence vraiment nul pour faire ce genre de déclaration.

* * *

Note : Aller, je vous envoie le p'tit dernier ;) !


	35. Bonsoir mon amour !

Aurait-il vraiment fallu que je sois un monstre ou la reine des idiotes pour ne pas voir la sincérité qui perçait dans ses larmes – et ne pas avoir envie de fondre de tendresse.

Je ne sais pas s'il a remarqué de suite que je m'étais levée pour me rapprocher de lui. Certes, son regard était tourné dans ma direction, mais il paraissait alors si lointain...Qu'a-t-il voulu me dire par la suite ? Je n'en sais rien. Parce qu'au moment où j'ai deviné que ses lèvres allaient murmurer quelque chose, j'ai immédiatement – et délicatement – posé mon index dessus, les scellant à nouveau et attirant le regard de Karl sur moi. Il a d'abord paru surpris de me trouver là – comme quoi, il ne m'avait effectivement pas vue venir – puis m'a sourie timidement. Pauvre petit garçon...

- Ne dis pas ça, lui ai-je alors dit doucement. Tu t'en es très bien tiré, au contraire.

Était-ce mon regard brillant et rassurant ? La façon d'avoir dit ces mots-là ? Les deux conjugués ? En tout cas, Karl a poussé un léger soupir de soulagement avant de me sourire, mais cette fois-ci, convaincant. Et là, forcément, ce qui devait arriver arriva : petit à petit, nos visages se sont rapprochés l'un de l'autre, jusqu'à ce qu'un doux et long baiser mette un (tendre) terme à cette délicate discussion.

Bon, je ne dis pas que le sujet était mort et enterré, hein ! Je dis juste qu'à moment donné, il faut savoir faire, au moins, une pause. Et là, dans la mesure où nous étions tous les deux tranquillisés, ça s'est fait tout seul, naturellement. Enfin, « _tout seul _», c'est vite dit.

- Je suis désolé, a de nouveau murmuré Karl, en me regardant droit dans les yeux, une fois que nos visages se furent légèrement écartés l'un de l'autre.  
- Stop ! On n'en parle plus, lui ai-je gentiment ordonné. Je pense qu'on aura bien le temps d'en reparler plus tard, alors pour aujourd'hui, on en reste là. Tu veux bien ?

Oh que oui, il voulait ! Il a volontiers acquiescé d'un mouvement de tête et au regard qu'il m'a lancée, j'étais contente : on allait pouvoir passer à autre chose.

- Bien. Tu ne veux pas rentrer prendre un verre, maintenant ? lui ai-je proposé jovialement.

C'est vrai qu'il faisait chaud ce jour-là – et on n'était pas loin de midi.

- Tu es vraiment sûre que ça ne dérange pas ? a insisté Karl, un peu inquiet – faisant, à l'évidence, référence à une éventuelle réaction protectrice/meurtrière de mon père.  
- Mais nooon ! ai-je rigolé. Il n'y a vraiment rien à craindre. Si tu savais, au contraire, tout ce qu'il a pu f...

Mais je n'ai pas fini ma phrase. Tout d'un coup, j'ai vu Karl blêmir. Son regard était braqué sur quelque chose qui se trouvait dans mon dos – me rappelant vaguement une situation similaire. J'ai aussitôt fait volte-face et me suis trouvée face à mon père qui arborait aussi fièrement un petit sourire taquin (que Karl a dû interpréter comme un rictus de satisfaction à le trouver là) qu'un...non ! pas râteau, qu'une tronçonneuse ! Fallait le faire quand même ! Cette espèce de sauvage avait beau avoir passé le plus clair de son temps, ces dernières heures-là, à tenter de me faire voir les choses de manière à favoriser ma relation avec Karl, ça avait été plus fort que lui, il avait fallu qu'il lui fasse un remake de « _Massacre à la tronçonneuse_ », histoire de lui en mettre une couche supplémentaire – et de se marrer un bon coup, par la même occasion. Non mais, j'vous jure !

- Papaaa ! ai-je crié, scandalisée. Non mais ça va pas ?  
- Quoi ? m'a-t-il répondue, simulant une naïveté qui ne lui allait pas du tout.

Je lui en aurais foutu des « _quoi ?_ », moi !

- Devine !

Mais mon air menaçant a dû lui faire comprendre que la plaisanterie avait assez duré. Du coup, il a précautionneusement posé son engin destructeur par-terre et s'est avancé vers nous, d'une démarche tout à fait à l'aise – un peu à l'inverse de l'état de Karl, que j'ai senti se ratatiner sur place.

- Alors ? a lancé le vieil ours. Ça y est ? Ils sont rabibochés les deux amants terribles ?

Et il nous a lancés un sourire goguenard qui m'a fait soupirer de désespoir et a interloqué Karl au possible. Je me suis tournée vers lui et l'ai vu regarder mon père avec des yeux ronds. Si après ça, il ne le classait pas dans la catégorie des psychotiques, il ne le ferait plus jamais !

Fort heureusement, il ne l'a pas fait. Je dirais même qu'à compter de ce moment, leur relation, à tous les deux, s'est grandement améliorée. Ce n'est pas qu'elle était mauvaise – car après tout, ils se connaissaient depuis si longtemps... Mais vous savez, c'est comme quand on travaille du jour au lendemain « en famille » : ça peut parfois avoir de fâcheuses répercussions sur vos liens avec les proches concernés. Et le fait que Karl et moi étions sortis ensemble, avait un peu bousculé leur relationnel originel. Néanmoins, même si mon père n'a jamais vraiment cessé de taquiner son pseudo-beau-fils-préféré (il n'avait de toute façon pas le choix, n'étant pas portée sur la polygamie), je ne l'ai plus jamais entendu le traiter de « Don Juan de pacotille » - ce qui était révélateur en soi.

* * *

Concernant cette mésaventure_,_ elle nous aura servis en de nombreux points. Car au-delà de la célèbre citation : « _Ce qui ne nous détruit pas, nous rend plus fort_ » (qui, pour le coup, s'est avérée exacte), je savais désormais, pour ma part, sur quoi mon couple était bâti...et bien bâti, même. En mon petit-ami au passé troublant, je savais pouvoir avoir confiance. Et lui, de son côté, il savait qu'un bon retour de manivelle dans la tête l'attendait, s'il lui reprenait un jour l'envie de me faire des cachotteries !

Mais pour mon plus grand bonheur, je n'ai plus jamais eu à déplorer ce genre d'incident (fort heureusement, sinon, nous ne serions plus ensemble) : la vie a, pour ainsi dire, repris ses droits, nous renvoyant dans notre quotidien de footballeur pour lui et d'étudiante pour moi - en nous ayant permis, au passage, de nous aimer un peu plus fort et de former un vrai couple, sain (ou assaini, comme on veut) comme nous l'espérions.

Ceci-dit – comme si ça avait été nécessaire afin que les choses soient réglées une bonne fois pour toutes - il aura fallu que je me retrouve un jour, nez-à-nez avec...devinez qui ? Eh oui ! L'autre greluche, qui semblait bien décidée à venir hanter toutes les soirées mondaines du Bayern !

(Pour ce qui est de ces soirées d'ailleurs, inutile de vous dire que rien que d'en entendre parler, il me vient des poussées d'urticaire)

La belle gardait peut-être espoir de se caser avec un riche footeux. Allez savoir... Le fait est que lors de cette ultime rencontre, l'ambiance avait été rapidement donnée : elle avait tenté de séduire Stefan ! Stefan ! Vous vous rendez compte ? Juste lui ! « L'iceberg de ces dames » ! Du coup, ce n'est pas balader qu'il l'a envoyée, c'est carrément voler ! (et croyez-moi, son shoot est terrible)

Quant à Karl et moi, elle a bien essayé de nous éviter. Vous pensez, elle savait pertinemment qu'on avait assisté à son rodéo improvisé avec le suédois (ce qui ne la mettait pas vraiment dans une situation avantageuse), mais en plus, elle nous avait vus arriver ensemble, main dans la main, au son des convives qui s'étaient volontiers répandus sur le fait que cette fois-ci, c'était la bonne : le Kaiser s'était enfin casé avec quelqu'un de bien (ça a dû la ravir au possible, ça).

Cependant, malgré ses efforts pour toujours trouver à faire loin de l'endroit où nous nous trouvions – et malgré la tentative aussi désespérée qu'utopique de Karl à vouloir me garder auprès de lui (c'est vrai que la dernière fois où nous nous étions retrouvés réunis tous les trois, ça avait donné) – je n'ai pas pu me retenir d'aller lui dire un petit « bonsoir ».

Mais rassurez-vous (ou ne soyez pas trop déçus), je ne l'ai pas abordée avec une prise de karaté. Non, bien sage et bien polie, je suis allée me la coincer devant tout plein de monde pour la remercier chaleureusement de son travail accompli.

- Pardon ? s'est-elle exclamée, incrédule.

Elle devait vraiment penser que j'allais la frapper.

- Eh bien oui ! lui ai-je expliquée, débordante de joie devant sa mine déconfite. Comme quoi : à tout malheur, quelque chose est bon. Tu as essayé de détruire notre couple pour te venger et au final, toi, tu es seule, complètement larguée et nous deux – Karl et moi - grâce à cela, nous n'avons jamais été aussi proches et heureux ! Donc, un grand merci. Sans toi, nous n'en serions peut-être pas là aujourd'hui !

Elle s'en est pincée les lèvres de frustration, mais n'a finalement rien dit. Roooh ! J'aurais bien aimé qu'elle pète un petit coup les plombs – juste histoire de voir ce que ça pouvait donner. Mais bon, ce devait être suffisant – en tout cas, ça l'était au goût de Karl qui est venu me récupérer illico-presto, sans même adresser un regard à Dominika.

Honnêtement, j'en avais presque rêvé, de cette rencontre. Car une fois remise de mes émotions, c'est moi qui m'étais retrouvée à fomenter une vengeance – et tout y était passé : de l'expédition punitive à l'humiliation en grandes pompes, pour finir par une totale impro. En fin de compte, je ne pense pas avoir été trop méchante avec elle. De toute façon, le seul fait de savoir que Karl et moi étions toujours ensemble, a toujours constitué, à mes yeux, la plus belle des revanches. Mais bon, une petite lichette supplémentaire m'avait fort réjouie.

- T'as pas pu t'en empêcher, hein ? m'a lancée Karl, tandis que nous rentrions (je dormais chez lui, ce soir-là), alors qu'il n'avait cessé de me jeter des coups d'œil éloquents à partir du moment où il était venu me chercher auprès de son ex.

Il ne m'avait pas dit ça en terme de reproche, mais plutôt comme une remontrance bienveillante (comme si ça ne lui avait pas plu de me voir aller fermer le clapet de cette fille, peut-être...). Et de toute façon, il devait bien se douter qu'en présence de cette pintade, ne pas aller la trouver relèverait de l'exploit. Donc, s'il avait vraiment voulu éviter toute incartade, il aurait plutôt dû carrément esquiver toutes nouvelles cérémonies !

Du coup, je ne lui ai même pas répondu. Je me suis contentée de lui faire un beau gros sourire – qui en disait long sur ma façon de penser.

Quand nous sommes arrivés à destination, il était déjà très tard. La soirée était désormais derrière nous. Il ne nous restait plus qu'à profiter de la nuit et de cette petite ambiance si particulière qui nous plonge merveilleusement dans les bras l'un de l'autre...

* * *

Ce n'était plus la première fois que je m'éveillais à côté de lui - en lui tournant le dos, bien entendu - mais la magie n'était toujours pas rompue et je l'appréciais toujours autant. Sauf que ce matin-là, quand je me suis tournée de son côté, il n'y avait plus personne sous les draps. Je l'ai soudain vu arriver, portant le plateau du petit-déjeuner, un petit sourire singulier aux lèvres.

Non-pas qu'il semblait s'interroger sur ma réaction devant sa performance. Naaan ! Je l'avais bien dressé quand même !...sans être coutumier, c'était fréquent qu'on déjeune au lit. Non, là, ça venait plutôt de lui_, _d'un état inhabituel sur lequel je ne suis pas parvenue à poser une pathologie précise. Mais comme de toute façon, cette réflexion n'a traversé mon esprit qu'une seconde ou deux, j'ai rapidement laissé passer, préférant me concentrer sur ce qu'il y avait sur le plateau.

Comment ça, je ne suis pas romantique ? Hé ! D'abord, je vous signale qu'avec toute cette excitation du fait de m'être retrouvée en la présence de Dominika, j'en avais oublié de manger à la réception de la veille, mais qu'en plus, les efforts nocturnes, ça creuse ! Et puis, si Karl avait quelque chose à me dire, croyez-moi, il savait très bien le faire. D'ailleurs...

Il a posé le plateau devant moi et est venu s'asseoir à mes côtés. Tout a commencé « normalement », jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte qu'il n'était guère bavard (enfin, encore moins que d'habitude au réveil) et n'avait pas non-plus grand appétit. Je l'ai alors observé, interrogative mais silencieuse.

Il m'a regardée à son tour, cherchant à l'évidence ses mots. Je me suis alors bien gardée de l'interrompre. Une espèce d'alarme interne m'ayant sommée, à cet instant, de ne plus rien faire...si ce n'était respirer. Il lui a fallu un bon moment avant de réussir à parler – et ce fut d'une voix étranglée, manquant un tout petit peu d'assurance.

- Tu...tu te souviens de la fois où on a mangé ensemble, dans cette taverne, la veille de notre départ pour Hambourg ?

Bien sûr, que je m'en souvenais ! Même que quelqu'un avait eu la « délicatesse » d'immortaliser le baiser que Karl m'avait donnée au-dessus de la table où nous étions installés.

- Oui, ai-je donc répondu, tout simplement, me demandant encore où il voulait en venir.

Il m'a alors sourie et a poursuivi.

- Est-ce que tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai demandée...?

Houlà ! Là, ça risquait de devenir plus difficile. J'ai donc esquissé une petite grimace fort à propos qui l'a immédiatement aiguillé quant à la suite à donner.

- ...et à quoi tu m'as répondu que tu avais encore besoin de temps, pour qu'on apprenne à mieux se connaître ?

Oooh oui ! Là, je voyais parfaitement de quoi il s'agissait...et j'en ai lâché mon krisprolls d'émotion. Parce qu'en attaquant comme ça, sur ce ton-là, avec cette maladresse-là, il n'y avait pas trente-six possibilités. Pourtant, tant que je ne l'aurais pas entendu...J'en ai soudain eu des palpitations...Parce que cette fois-ci...

Je l'ai regardé et ai timidement hoché la tête, en signe d'accord. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre. Ma gorge était si serrée qu'elle m'en faisait mal. Je sentais mes yeux commencer à me brûler, mon nez à picoter – autrement dit, il avait intérêt à me parler rapidement, avant que je ne commence à pleurer avant même d'avoir entendu quoique ce soit !

Re-petit sourire ému et là, enfin :

- Bon. Ben...dans ce cas, est-ce que tu serais d'accord pour venir t'installer ici, avec moi, maintenant ?...pour qu'on puisse vivre ensemble.

J'ai à peine eu le temps d'entrevoir son regard joliment implorant et lui, de voir le plateau sauter dans les airs, avant que je ne me jette dans ses bras, le visage bien évidemment humide de joie. Et là, qu'est-ce qu'il a trouvé à me dire, ce couillon ?

- Ça veut dire « oui », alors ?

Nan mais j'vous jure, les mecs !

* * *

Ce stade passé, les choses se sont enchaînées et ont « coulé » d'elles-même, je dirais.

Cela faisait six mois que nous vivions ensemble. Six mois durant lesquels j'avais appris à (encore) mieux connaître les petites habitudes et les petites manies de Karl - et qu'il en avait fait de même, à mon sujet. Six mois durant lesquels nous n'avons pu que constater, qu'on arrivait à largement plus que se supporter et que la présence de l'un était désormais indispensable à l'autre...

La saison de foot était finie. Le Bayern venait de remporter pour la énième fois le titre de champion de Bundesliga – à la plus grande joie des supporteurs et à ma plus grande fierté, aussi. Quant à moi, j'avais merveilleusement su allier mes études et ma nouvelle vie « en ménage ». Et même si j'étais loin d'avoir terminé major de ma promo., j'avais au moins validé mon année dès la première cession. Mon seul travail résidait donc à ce moment-là, à réfléchir aux options que je prendrais l'année suivante.

Donc, une « saison finie » plus un « examens terminés », nous donne un magnifique : « C'est les vacances ! ».

Comme quelques temps auparavant, Karl m'a demandée où je souhaitais partir, histoire qu'on profite un peu, tous les deux. Cette fois-ci, je n'ai pas tergiversé trois heures – j'avais quand-même réussi à, un tant soit peu, prendre mes marques dans ce milieu privilégié des millionnaires – et lui ai balancé un : « Go to Japan ! »

- Hein ? Tu comptes me faire passer les vacances avec Wakabayashi ou quoi ?

Ah oui ! Faut que je vous dise que le japonais – éternel rival de mon amoureux – venait de rejoindre les rangs munichois. Si j'ai bien tout suivi à l'époque, une « légère » divergence d'opinion entre le gardien et son entraîneur d'Hambourg, l'aurait contraint à quitter prématurément son club. Ainsi, si les deux amis avaient été plus que ravis de rejouer ensemble, ils n'en rataient jamais une pour se chambrer ! Du coup...

Ceci-dit, sa boutade tout juste terminée, on en a bien ri ensemble.

Quelques jours plus tard, notre avion décollait donc à destination du Pays du Soleil Levant. Là-bas, à peine un pied posé sur le sol nippon, nous avons pris la direction du Houshi* pour nous y relaxer tout le temps désiré. Qu'est-ce que c'était beau ! Je crois bien que ce sont les vacances qui m'auront le plus marquée – mais pas seulement grâce au cadre idyllique qu'elles m'ont offerte...

L'heure du repas approchait, pourtant, nous étions très loin d'être prêts à nous installer pour manger. Encore en petite tenue (c'est une incitation à la débauche, ce truc) dans notre onsen privé, nous en étions à profiter autant de la vue qui s'offrait à nous que du bienfait des bains d'eau minérale. Enlacée dans les bras de Karl, je n'avais de toute façon même pas faim. J'étais bien...simplement bien. Heureuse. Et j'ai eu envie qu'il le sache...Que malgré les différentes petites tempêtes traversées, pour rien au monde, je n'aurais souhaité vivre une autre vie que celle-ci.

Ses bras autour de ma taille, l'eau recouvrant à peine nos corps si proches, je lui ai amoureusement caressé la...main. Main qu'il a aussitôt mis dans la mienne.

(Euh...y'en a qui ont pensé à autre chose, là ? Pas bien !)

- Merci Karl, ai-je murmuré.  
- Merci de quoi ? m'a-t-il alors demandée doucement, en me faisant un petit bisou dans le cou.  
- Pour tout ce que je vis avec toi - que ce soit ici ou en Allemagne...En fait, juste pour le fait d'être à tes côtés et de pouvoir partager ces moments de ta vie...

J'ai senti son étreinte se serrer un peu plus.

- Dans ce cas, ça serait plutôt à moi de te remercier...Parce que je ne sais vraiment pas où j'en serais aujourd'hui si je ne t'avais pas retrouvée...

Rooooh ! C'est-y pas mignon ?

On a soupiré tous les deux de contentement et avons continué, durant plusieurs minutes, à admirer ce merveilleux décor qui nous environnait. Je lui ai ensuite demandé :

- Dis...?  
- Quoi ?  
- Tu crois qu'il y en a d'autres, d'aussi beaux endroits ?  
- Humm...j'en suis certain.  
- Et tu crois qu'on les verra...ensemble ?

Je ne sais pas si j'ai été prise d'un soudain accès mélo-romantico-anxieux ou autre, mais cette question m'est venue d'un coup, sans vraiment y penser. Comment l'a-t-il interprétée ? Je n'en sais rien. De toute façon, ce n'est pas le plus important...

J'ai senti ses lèvres se poser sur ma nuque, son souffle tiède sur ma peau - m'en donnant des frissons grisants - et d'une voix douce, me répondre :

- Je n'envisage plus ma vie autrement.

Il s'est alors légèrement décalé, de manière à ce que l'on soit davantage l'un en face de l'autre. C'était la fin d'une belle journée d'été et nous étions plongés dans un bain chaud, pourtant, je suis certaine que ces deux éléments n'avaient rien avoir avec le fait que son visage ait brusquement rosi. Tendrement, il a posé sa main sur ma joue, capturant mon regard dans le bleu du sien. Qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient brillants, ces beaux yeux bleus...

Et là, j'ai soudain revécu ces émotions fortes. Ces émotions qui n'ont que peu de différentes significations et dont les prémices seules, suffisent à nous emplir d'un bonheur si intense, qu'on ignore si l'on pourra tenir le choc.

Il m'a sourie - toujours avec cette petite gêne craquante de celui qui s'apprête à se lancer, tout en étant conscient qu'il n'aura pas de parachute au cas où...Mais il n'en aurait pas eu besoin de toute façon, de parachute... Parce qu'au fond de moi, je n'espérais désormais plus que ça.

- Anja...  
- ...

Ce n'était pas une question. Il avait juste besoin de savoir que je l'écoutais, que j'étais là. Alors, je l'ai laissé parler, jusqu'au bout.

- Tu sais que je ne suis pas très doué pour ce genre de chose...

Petit sourire discret échangé.

- Alors, ne m'en veux pas trop si ça ne ressemble pas à ce que tu t'étais peut-être imaginée un jour, s'il te plaît...

Il a dégluti assez difficilement tandis que je me sentais de plus en plus fébrile. Puis dans un souffle, il m'a pudiquement demandée : « _Anja, veux-tu m'épouser ?_ ».

Je suis vraiment désespérante quand je m'y mets ! Je m'en doutais bien, quand-même, que c'est ce qu'il allait me demander. Franchement, dans une ambiance pareille, de quoi pouvait-il s'agir d'autre ? Savoir si je voulais manger des sushis, peut-être ? Bien sûr que non. Pourtant, il a fallu que je réagisse comme si ça m'était tombé sur la tête, à l'improviste, sans avoir vu venir le coup. Non mais des fois, j'vous jure !

En larmes. J'étais véritablement en larmes. Une vraie fontaine. En même temps, si je ne l'avais pas, au moins un peu été à ce moment-là, Karl aurait pu légitimement se poser des questions sur ma sensibilité...Mais bon, ça n'a pas été le cas.

Ainsi, une fois remise – ou plutôt, lorsque je suis enfin parvenue à articuler quelque chose – j'ai pu lui répondre un tout-petit-mignon : « _oui_ ».

* * *

- Voilà ! La suite, tu la connais : un joli petit...enfin, « _petit_ », façon de parler...mariage champêtre comme j'en rêvais, avec tous nos amis, dans un cadre merveilleux - là où on s'est pris une chavanne pas possible sur la tête, que j'en avais marre d'entendre tout le monde me dire à tour de bras : « _Mariage pluvieux, mariage heureux !_ ». Et puis, le retour à la normale après la folie des noces et de leur voyage. Karl a continué à jouer au Bayern et moi, j'ai poursuivi mes études un certain temps... On a définitivement trouvé notre équilibre et on est heureux comme ça.  
- Et vous n'avez plus jamais eu de problème « _à la Dominika_ », alors ?  
- Nan-nan ! Ni « _à la Dominika_ », ni à une autre sauce, d'ailleurs. Après, c'est vrai qu'entre le statut de footballeur-vedette, la popularité et éventuellement, les « antécédents » de Karl, certains pourraient s'inquiéter qu'il y ait des dérapages faciles et que tout parte ensuite en vrille. Mais bon, il faudrait d'abord que mon mari ait ce genre d'envies – ce qui n'est fort heureusement pas le cas...ou plus le cas. On a entièrement confiance l'un en l'autre et on part du principe qu'on se prend suffisamment la tête, sans le demander, avec tout ce qui se passe au boulot, avec les amis, la famille et tout le reste, pour se préserver, au moins, un petit coin de paradis au cœur de notre foyer.  
- Haaan ! Je vous envie. Vous en avez de la chance...  
- Mmouais, c'est vrai ! Pourtant au début, avec tout ce que Karl en avait déjà fait voir, il n'y a pas grand monde qui nous donnait gagnants à l'arrivée. Mais d'un autre côté, ça rend les choses encore plus belles. Ah ? Excuse-moi une minute, Éric a dû se réveiller, je vais le chercher.

...

- Eh voilà, mon bonhomme !  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il ressemble à son père, ton fils !  
- Pour ça, c'est vrai. J'espère seulement qu'il n'y ressemblera pas en tout et pour tout. Hé ! Te marre pas, c'est pas drôle ! S'il nous fait tourner en bourrique comme Karl l'a fait avec les filles, avec ses parents, il me rendra vite chèvre.  
- T'as le temps, va. Ça lui fait quel âge maintenant, au fait ?  
- Quatre ans.  
- Déjà ?  
- Éééh oui...Quant à « _avoir le temps_ », c'est pas si sûr. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il a dit à Nina, hier au stade ?  
- Nina ?  
- La fille de Genzô.  
- C'est vrai... Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a dit, alors ?  
- Il lui a demandée si elle ne voudrait pas l'épouser quand ils seraient plus grands.  
- Ahahah ! La tête qu'ils ont dû faire, les deux pères !  
- Pour ce qui est de Genzô, avec son côté « vieux Japon », je te laisse imaginer – il a failli s'étouffer. Quant à Karl, il a pris son fils dans ses bras et a prié le ciel, pour qu'au cas où pareille chose arrive un jour, Éric survive au fait d'avoir un beau-père comme Genzô. Bref, ça a ensuite dégénéré entre ces deux têtes de mule, comme d'habitude.  
- Bah, au moins, tu ne t'ennuies pas.  
- Avec eux, ça serait difficile. Ah ? Il y a quelqu'un - ce doit être Karl qui rentre de l'entraînement. Regarde Éric, c'est papa... Bonsoir mon amour !

_Fin. _

*_Onsen Ryokan_

* * *

Note : Voilà, c'était le p'tit dernier.  
Alors un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont lu cette histoire et un clin d'oeil en particulier pour ceux qui m'ont laissé des messages d'encouragement.  
Merci beaucoup à tous,  
ewanna =^-^= !


End file.
